The Silver Cord
by ladygris
Summary: A year after EatG, Atlantis returns to Pegasus with new purpose. Once there, they find things changed. A new enemy is rising, one that threatens everything they hold dear, and the Expedition, new and old, must band together or be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: SG-1 or Stargate: Atlantis. Any and all recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM Studios and their affiliates. Any original characters and locations are purely the imagination of the author and do not represent any person or place, either living or dead. Any resemblance is purely coincidental and not the intention of the author.

**Author's Note:** When I write a story, I usually write the first few chapters and then think, "Now what am I going to call this thing?" This story was quiet different. The title came to me first, and then the rest of the story. I've placed this in the SGA fanfic listing though there is a character from SG-1 featured prominently in this story. It is not AU, but rather my opinion on how SGA could have continued. I did not care for SGU, so I have not included those events in my version of canon. For the purposes of this story, SGU never happened. I am issuing a general spoiler alert for all ten season of SG-1 and all five seasons of SGA. While I have classified this as Adventure/Drama, there is also some Angst, Suspense and Romance involved. I'm not telling any characters because I hope to surprise all of you. A very special thanks to **theicemenace** and **Ani-maniac494** for the beta, and to **Lithane** (best husband in the world!) who helped me come up with a twist I'm not sure I would have thought of otherwise. All of that said, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"_Remember now thy Creator in the days of thy youth,  
__while the evil days come not,  
__nor the years draw night. . .  
__Or ever the silver cord be loosed. . . ."_

_Ecclesiastes 12:1, 6a_

oOo

In the cold of space, a spark of consciousness remained. It turned, waiting as the end drew ever closer. The consciousness had no identity now. That had long ago faded to the recesses in an attempt to preserve itself. Now, it focused merely on surviving one more rotation. Time had passed in this state, unknown to the consciousness and becoming more and more unimportant.

Then, everything changed. Warmth returned. Life had been given when all hope had faded. As the consciousness again unfurled herself, she remembered her true identity. And, as she became aware of her new predicament, she knew that she would never again see her home.

oOo

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood in the doorway of the empty office. He let his gaze linger on the desk and bookcases. The corners of the desk were scuffed and marred, the surface worn smooth from years of usage. He remembered when that desk was new and his determination to free Sha're was bright in his mind. The bookcases also showed the passage of the years, their metal shelves bent under the perpetual weight of mission journals, reference materials, and various artifacts. The walls behind them had permanent divots where he'd pulled a book from the shelf or bumped it a bit too harshly. But the office was bare now, just another concrete room in the SGC. Not one thing remained to show the thirteen years he'd spent there.

A slender hand touched his shoulder, and he turned to smile at the woman next to him. "Hey, Sam."

Colonel Samantha Carter gave him a long hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just. . .saying goodbye." Daniel couldn't admit just how close he was to tears. This was turning out to be harder than he'd thought.

"I understand." She offered a sympathetic smile. "I felt the same way when I left my lab here to go to Atlantis."

"Did you regret it?"

"Not in the least." She faced him. "Daniel, you are about to do something you've wanted to do for years. I know you're excited. But a lot happened during your time at the SGC. You changed and grew. Give yourself the chance to feel those emotions before moving on."

Nodding at the wisdom of his former teammate and close friend, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Except for that year I was ascended, I did almost everything in this room. I even lived here at times. It won't be the same."

Rather than replying, Sam touched his shoulder and left him alone. Daniel drew in another deep breath, this one shaky, and let it out slowly. He had not expected to feel this sadness as his time here came to a close. Deciding to take Sam's advice, he stepped inside the office, closed the door, and let the memories surround him. He'd mourned for Sha're in this room. Had set up her picture on his desk with tears in his eyes as he hoped and prayed for her safety while under the influence of the Goa'uld. He'd never expected to be at the SGC for more than a year, planning his return to Abyos to happily live out the rest of his life with his wife at his side. Of course, his life took a different turn, shocking him when he found Sha're already on Abydos after a year. The biggest shock, however, was her very pregnant condition. Daniel had delivered her child and had, after turning the boy over to Kasuf, come back to this office to strengthen his resolve to free his wife from the control of her demon. A bit over another year later, he'd stared at that picture on his desk as he cried for the loss of the woman who had meant more to him than anything in the universe. Sha're's death was nothing short of tragic to many people, but it had shaken Daniel Jackson to the core. Only the drive to find the boy had kept him at the SGC.

Then, came the years leading up to his ascension. Daniel remembered the frustration he'd felt at the distance between himself and his friends. He and Jack argued often, as only the best of friends do. But, during those days, Daniel had found himself wondering if he should leave the SGC and return to Abydos. Right as he'd made the decision to do so, that fateful mission to Kelowna had changed everything. For a year, he'd lived among the Ancients and had learned so many things that were, ultimately, taken from him when he was returned to human form.

Since that return, life had given him a variety of challenges. This room had helped him regain his memories, and he grieved even more deeply for the loss of Abydos, the one place in the universe where he had been truly accepted. A lot had changed since his year there, but he would miss the occasional visits with Kasuf and Skaara. Defeating Anubis and the Replicators on Dakara had been a major victory in Daniel's life, and he'd begun to pack up the office when Vala arrived with her "ceremonial marriage bracelets." Years later, Daniel could smile at the events of that time, though he'd been more than frustrated with Vala for her duplicity.

Then, they discovered Ori. Daniel touched the edges of the bookshelves and ran his fingers along the corner of the desk, finding the familiar nick caused by Vala dropping a very old, very heavy stone tablet from another planet. The Ori had nearly wiped them all out, and Daniel had almost lost hope that they could be beaten. But, in true SG-1 form, Earth had triumphed again.

Now, it was time to move on. Mitchell had been given command of a new class of battleship, one he'd named the _Lionel Pendergast_ in memory of the fallen commander of the _Prometheus_. He planned to make the occasional supply run to Pegasus once Atlantis returned to the galaxy, ultimately staying there to be a support vessel in whatever fights they faced. Teal'c had decided to return to the Jaffa, rekindling his relationship with Ishta and marrying her. Daniel smiled as he recalled his close friend's wedding. After it was all said and done, Bra'tac had sagely announced, "It is about time, old friend!" And Vala. . . .Well, Vala had surprised Daniel. After Ba'al had been removed from his host, Keret, Vala had stayed behind to help the poor man cope with his new-found freedom. In the process, she'd well and truly fallen in love with him, having learned from Daniel that playing games when she truly cared only pushed men away from her. She hinted that she and Keret would soon marry, but Daniel knew they lived as if the vows had already been spoken. She had left Earth, though she often returned to harass Daniel or go on the occasional adventure. She and Keret lived a quiet life in the Land of Light, helping the people there and discovering the joy of freedom.

That left Daniel. He had considered remaining at the SGC, but seeing the legendary members of SG-1 move on to their new lives had given him the impetus he needed to fulfill a lifelong dream. With his goodbyes said to the memories he had from his years as part of that team, he left the office and headed for the elevator that would take him to the surface and his new life. He was not surprised at the four people who waited for him.

General Landry stuck out a hand. "Dr. Jackson. It's been an honor."

"Yes, Sir, it has." Daniel gave the man a firm handshake. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Landry stepped aside as Daniel turned to Mitchell.

Cameron smirked. "I knew you'd stick around for more fun and adventure on SG-1."

"Yeah, it's been a wild ride." Daniel grinned and hugged the man. "Thanks."

"Yep." Mitchell shrugged. "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"No, it won't," Mitchell agreed.

Daniel finally faced Vala. She held back her emotions for a moment and then threw herself in his arms. Daniel hugged her fiercely, having come to love her as a sister in spite of her absolutely annoying tendencies. "Take care of yourself. And Keret."

"Of course!" She pulled back and tried to give him that impulsive grin he hated. It fell a bit flat. "Be careful, Daniel."

"I will."

Finally, he turned to the member of the group he'd known the longest. Teal'c held out his hand and grasped his arm in the traditional Jaffa greeting. "Tek'ma'te, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel blinked, recognizing the honor that Teal'c had just given him. "Tek'ma'te, Teal'c." The two men stared at one another for a long moment before Daniel pulled the Jaffa into a manly, back-slapping hug. Teal'c returned it, having become accustomed to Tau'ri traditions long ago.

The Jaffa pulled back a moment later. "You will do well in your new endeavor. Of that I have no doubt."

Daniel nodded. "I know." He stared at his friend, one he'd often had occasion to hate but had come to appreciate almost more than any other. "I'll be seeing you around, Teal'c."

"Indeed you will, Daniel Jackson."

Beginning to feel a bit maudlin, Daniel gave one final look at the hallway behind him. "Well, I hate long goodbyes, so. . . ."

The four people stepped back and let him board the elevator. As the doors closed, Vala waved and Teal'c gave him one final nod. Daniel blinked, surprised at the strength of his emotions, as the elevator rose to the surface. Outside, in the parking lot, he found yet another surprise. Sam waited for him, as he knew she would, but he'd not expected the tall figure clad in dress blues. "Jack!"

"Daniel." General Jack O'Neill, head of Homeworld Security, stared at him. "Finally getting your way after all this time."

Daniel grinned, remembering a time when Jack had told him to "hold his breath" when he'd all but begged to do this. "Yeah, it's been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Jack just stared at him. "Indeed," he said in a near-perfect imitation of Teal'c.

Sam stepped forward. "I have to get back to the _Hammond_. I'll be seeing you soon." She gave Daniel another hug, one he happily returned. She backed away and, after speaking into the radio at her ear, was beamed aboard her ship.

Jack turned to Daniel. "Shall we?"

"You're coming too?"

"Just to see you off." Jack waved his hand over his shoulder, and a Puddle Jumper appeared. A pilot waited for them with an impassive expression. "I couldn't miss one last time before you go."

"Oh, of course not." Daniel picked up the duffel bag he'd left in Sam's care and followed Jack onto the cloaked Puddle Jumper. The general walked to the front of the small ship and sat down in the pilot's seat, surprising both Daniel and the pilot. A few moments later, they lifted off and sped over the United States toward their destination. In less time than it took for Daniel to fly from Colorado to El Paso, Texas, they'd arrived, landed, and disembarked.

An older, thin man waited for them, one Daniel knew from years past and had, ultimately, come to respect. Richard Woolsey lifted his chin. "Dr. Jackson. Welcome to Atlantis."

oOo

On one of Atlantis's balconies, Teyla Emmagan sat with Torren at her feet. The toddler was feeling a bit ill today, and Teyla was happy that he had not tried to climb into the potted plants or over the railing. At almost two years old, he was walking, chattering, and into everything. She spent half of her time trying to keep track of him in a city that was not designed for young children.

Her distraction was warranted, however. Today, her thoughts were in another galaxy and with her people. When Atlantis left Pegasus a year ago, there had been a viable threat to Earth. Teyla refused to allow a world untouched by the Wraith to ever go through what she and countless others in Pegasus had experienced. But that had left her and her young son trapped in a foreign galaxy and in a place where they could not openly share who or what they were. She had learned many Earth customs in this time, and she had appreciated John's willingness to teach her. But she was ready to go home. She wanted to see Kanaan.

How would he react after all this time? She had been accorded the privilege of contacting New Athos and warning them of Atlantis's departure. After all, she was a leader among her people. In those brief moments, Kanaan had given her his blessing to go and defend Earth against the Wraith. There had been no time to send Torren to be with his father, and Teyla was glad of it now. She could not have spent the last year parted from her son. But what of his father? Kanaan doubtless expected them to return shortly, but they had not. Only the very fortuitous discovery of three ZPMs by the former SG-1 had given Atlantis the freedom to go home. Teyla could not know how life had changed for her people and hated the thought that they might have been wiped out by the Wraith.

The door to the balcony opened, and Dr. Carson Beckett stepped through. "Teyla? Ye wished to see me?" The Scotsman had made a very covert trip to Scotland recently, and his accent had thickened. It was not something many people noticed, but Teyla and Carson were very close. That this version of Carson was a clone no longer entered Teyla's mind. She loved him as much as she had loved the original Carson Beckett, perhaps more so. This Carson had been forced to overcome insurmountable odds in his lifetime, and he had never given up that which made him different from Michael. His will to survive and refusal to submit helped lay the foundation for one of the strongest friendships Teyla had shared with anyone.

She smiled. "Yes. Carson, it is good to see you."

"Aye." He smiled, his dimples making a charming appearance. He moved to where Torren quietly played with some blocks. "I hear this wee lad has a bit of an ear infection."

Teyla tipped her head. "He has not been sleeping well these last few nights."

Carson looked at her, his blue eyes serious as he assessed her appearance. "Teyla, love, are ye okay?"

"I am well, Carson." She gave him a smile. "I am merely thinking of my people."

His face sobered. "Aye, I know what ye mean. I've been thinkin' o' them as well."

She reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Carson, you left Pegasus out of necessity, as did I. We cannot regret the decisions we made."

"I know that. I really do." He sighed. "I jus' can't help thinkin' about the survivors o' the Hoffan plague an' wonderin' if they're doin' well."

"Just as I cannot leave off thinking of my people." She shared an understanding smile with him. Her eyes turned to where the Golden Gate Bridge was visible in the distance. "We will be returning soon."

"Aye," Carson said again. He also looked at the bridge. "I've loved bein' on Earth, but I've learned it's no' where I belong." A shrug was sent her way. "I belong in Pegasus, helpin' those caught in Michael's power trip."

"And you will return." Teyla injected a note of confidence into her voice.

"That I will." He turned to her. "I can watch this wee lad for ye if ye'd like a few moments to yourself."

A true smile covered her face. "I would love a few moments, Carson."

"Take all the time ye need." He smiled as she rose. "If he gets a wee bit fussy, I'll take 'im where he can rest."

"Thank you." She saw his nod and left the balcony. Her son was her world right now, but she had also kept her fighting skills in top form. She and Ronon sparred daily, usually when Amelia or Jennifer was able to watch Torren. But there was one person with whom she rarely got the chance to train anymore, and she now went in search of him. She found him just leaving the Jumper bay after greeting some new arrivals on Atlantis. "John!"

He turned, surprised, as Mr. Woolsey and a tall man disappeared around the corner. Teyla thought she recognized the stranger, but she had only caught a glimpse of him. Turning to her team leader, she smiled. "Dr. Beckett has kindly offered to watch Torren for the afternoon. Would you care to spar?"

That familiar crooked grin crossed John's face, the one that told Teyla she had just made his day. "I hope you're ready to get taken down, 'cause I've been sparring with Ronon."

Teyla raised an eyebrow, her own playfulness coming to the surface. "We shall see."

An hour later, a very soundly beaten John Sheppard followed Teyla from the sparring room as they laughed with one another. It felt good to know they would soon be headed home.

oOo

A week later, unseen numbers lined the balconies on Atlantis. The city had remained cloaked for its time on Earth, and now those who called Earth home wanted to see their world lift away from beneath them. Many more lined the hallways, looking out the windows though Atlantis's shields maintained the atmosphere once the city entered space. Daniel stood with them, taking the time to bid a final farewell to his home planet. He would return one day, he knew. Middle age was upon him, something that even his great health and training couldn't stall. He knew that, eventually, he would come to the point where he retired and let younger, stronger men fill his shoes. But, like all the other members of SG-1, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He hoped to live to be a very active old man, one who worked right up until the end and then went out like his grandfather, Nicholas Ballard.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Daniel focused on the adventure set before him. He had a lot of years left, ones that he intended to use to the best of his ability. The SG-1 he'd known might have disbanded and moved on to greater things, and he was no exception. He had a life spread before him in Pegasus, one where he was unknown and his life's work to understand various cultures and histories could flourish. He roughly shoved his emotions to the side, forcing himself to stop the thought of friends he would miss. As Mitchell had said, it wasn't like he'd never see them again. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cam, and Vala were his family, and he would return to Earth on a regular basis just to visit with them.

The deck beneath his feet began to tremble, and exclamations of excitement rippled through the group around him. Daniel pulled his hands from his pockets and laid them on the railing. He wore his new uniform, an outfit much more tailored than what he'd worn at the SGC. But it identified him with these people, and he quite liked the acceptance he'd already received. He could have done without the women adoring him with their eyes, however. That side of his nature had never changed and likely never would.

With a great deal of trembling, the City of the Ancients gathered her strength and lifted off the ocean. As Earth fell away beneath him, Daniel grinned in genuine anticipation. Atlantis was going home, and he could not wait to get there.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Three days into their long journey, Teyla made her way into the mess hall in the pre-dawn hours. She smiled as she collected her cup of hot water and a tea bag. Normally, she made her tea in her quarters, watching Torren sleep as she prepared for today. But Jennifer and Rodney had kept Torren overnight, freeing Teyla to conduct an early morning self-defense class for the new members of the Atlantis expedition. She missed having her son in her quarters and knew she needed to find another solution.

Three tables in the mess were occupied. One had two women in Teyla's class, scientists in Rodney's department who were somewhat nervous about the part they would play in Atlantis's return to Pegasus. Carson and Dr. Alison Porter sat at the second, next to one another and speaking softly enough that only their frequent chuckles carried. Teyla watched for a moment, seeing the happy sparkle in Carson's eyes. He and Alison had renewed their friendship during the time Atlantis had been on Earth, and Teyla read the signs that their friendship had become something much, much more. She turned away when Carson suddenly leaned over to kiss Alison, a smile on her face as she studied the mess hall's third occupant.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, the new head of the archaeology and linguistics department, sat alone, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee as he stared at the streaks of hyperspace. In the dim lighting, he seemed pensive, almost lonely. Teyla made an instant decision and stepped toward him. She was not the least bit surprised when he turned as she approached. He had been part of the legendary SG-1 for over ten years, and much of that experience had honed his danger sense and awareness of his surroundings. He blinked up at her, his glasses reflecting the light of hyperspace.

Teyla gave him a smile. "May I join you?"

For just a moment, he looked surprised. Then, a friendly smile crossed his face, and he straightened. "Um. . .sure." He watched her closely as she sat down across from him, his expression telling her that he was trying to recall her name. "Teyla, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm. . .um. . .I'm not normally so forgetful about people's names, but there've been a few changes in the last several days." He faced her, wrapping both hands around his coffee cup as he leaned his elbows on the table. "I'm still a bit. . . ."

"I understand." Teyla met his eyes. "I imagine you feel now how I felt when I first moved to Atlantis. Leaving Athos behind, even though my people were with me, was. . . ." She shook her head as she searched for the right word. ". . .difficult."

"It's not just leaving Earth behind. I've done that before." He shrugged. "It's the people."

Teyla nodded sagely. "Dr. Jackson, you have no need to worry about what those here will think of you. I know that Dr. McKay is not happy you are here, but there are others who feel you can offer something that we desperately need in our fight against the Wraith."

A sardonic grin touched his lips. "Yeah, I imagine McKay's hopping mad, as Colonel Mitchell would say." He shrugged. "And my name's Daniel."

Teyla finished fussing with her tea and latched on to a different topic. "You have left Earth before?"

"Yeah." He sighed deeply. "Fourteen years ago, I was laughed out of the archaeological community on Earth for my theories about the Great Pyramids of Egypt. I was recruited by a woman named Catherine Langford, who wanted me to translate a cover stone. Turns out, I figured out how to make the Stargate work. Our first mission took us to Abydos, where I met my wife. I was there for a year and would have happily stayed there."

Teyla picked up on the wistfulness and the hints of sadness in his tone. "Why did you leave?"

"The Goa'uld," he said simply, making it sound like he said "ghoul." "Apophis came through the gate and took Sha're. I had to find her."

"Did you?"

"Yes. And no."

Teyla merely raised an eyebrow.

Daniel's expression spoke loudly. "She was killed two years later."

The ensuing silence stretched, neither one uncomfortable but both unwilling to comment on the loss. Teyla knew how that felt. At one point in time, she believed Kanaan lost to her. The anguish she had suffered while waiting to learn the fate of her people had come close to destroying her. She could not imagine how she would have felt if Michael had killed Kanaan. "I am sorry I asked."

"Don't be." Daniel's smile returned, and he met her eyes. "I kind of brought the topic up."

Silence again settled between them, broken by a sudden giggle from Carson's table. Teyla glanced over to see him flirting shamelessly with Alison. A smile touched her features. Carson was another person traumatized by Michael's actions, and his happiness with Alison gave her hope that she would find the same happiness with Kanaan when they were reunited. Turning back to Daniel, she saw that he was also watching the not-so-subtle byplay between the couple. "And what of now? You are leaving Earth again, but your reasons are different."

"Yeah, they are." Daniel chuckled silently, his smile tinged with the ever-present sadness. "I guess I needed a change. I've wanted to come to Atlantis before and never got the opportunity. It just feels a little like starting all over, and it's taking me back to when I joined the SGC to get Sha're back." Then, he blinked suddenly. "But I imagine it's a bit different for you. You're going home."

Teyla's smile blossomed yet again. "Yes. I can hardly wait to see my people again."

"The Athosians, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about them."

His request startled her. She stared at him, unsure what he wanted. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me." A genuine grin, this one showing signs of excitement, covered his face for just a moment. "I'm an archaeologist and anthropologist. Cultures and history are my life, and I'd love to hear about yours."

His words touched Teyla deeply. Many of her friends on Atlantis knew Athosian culture because they had, at one point in time or another, lived it to an extent. But to have someone so new, someone who did not know a thing about her people, so openly admit that he wanted to know about them was incredibly special. "My people are hunters and farmers. Our lives are tied to our land, and we live day to day with that. Many times, we leave, trade with other worlds, and return. There is a simplicity that my people have that I have not found anywhere else in the universe."

"You miss them."

"Yes." She decided to turn the tables. "What of those from Abydos?"

"They were simple, as well, living off the land like your people. But. . . ." His voice trailed off, his expression taking him into his past. "Life was different on Abydos. It was a desert planet, so we had to work harder to produce food. Trade through the Stargate was strictly forbidden because Ra had come through the Stargate. The Abydonians called it 'traveling with the gods.'" He abruptly came back to the present. "I miss them."

"Thank you for telling me about them." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "And I must go. I have a self-defense class to teach in ten minutes."

Daniel stood with her, taking her tea cup when she moved to pick it up. "I'll take care of this." He met her eyes. "Thanks, Teyla. For letting me talk."

She nodded and thought of something. "It is customary for my people to drink a stout tea in the morning, to brace them for the coming day. Though my days start rather early now, I still hold this tradition. Would you care to join me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

Teyla smiled. "I am afraid it is quite early."

"Name the time." His firm voice and the sparkle that once again came to his eye told her that he would likely appear even if she told him to arrive at 0100.

"I will prepare it at 0600."

"I'll be there." Then, he stopped and looked at her. "If you'll give me directions to your quarters."

Teyla chuckled. "I will email them to you later. Have a wonderful day, Daniel."

"You, too."

She left the mess hall, a smile on her face. While her day stretched ahead of her, she looked forward to Daniel's company. He had needed to talk today, and she had sensed the depth of his emotions even before she sat down at his table. To be able to share her people's traditions and history with him would be a joy that she had not had since Elizabeth died. John tried, as did Ronon and Rodney, but Elizabeth had been Teyla's closest friend. And losing Elizabeth had left a void in Teyla's life, one that she suddenly hoped she would find as she returned to the galaxy of her birth.

oOo

The next morning, Daniel followed the instructions that Teyla had emailed to him, arriving at her room five minutes before six. He normally didn't rise until six, but he refused to pass up this opportunity. He had come with Atlantis to learn more about the Ancients, to discover new civilizations that were different from those on Earth. Teyla's invitation to share an Athosian tradition showed her openness to sharing her people and, hopefully, the start of a friendship.

Daniel sighed as he requested entry at what he hoped were her quarters. He'd hate to wake someone—like Dr. Keller or Dr. Beckett—by mistake. Those two, being the head doctors on Atlantis, could make his life miserable. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Teyla smiled up at him. She stepped back and let him in, her movements graceful. Daniel took a moment to look around her quarters, realizing that she had more than two rooms. She motioned him toward the low seating arrangement in the center of the room, the colors muted in the early-morning lighting.

"I do have one favor," she said as she settled at a low table. "My son, Torren, is still sleeping."

Daniel nodded. "I'll keep my voice down."

"He is accustomed to random interruptions, but the excitement of the last few days has kept him from truly resting." Teyla shook her head. "He once slept through Michael's invasion of Atlantis. I had hoped he would continue to do so, but he has started waking often."

"Like you said, he's probably feeling the excitement." Daniel watched Teyla closely as she served tea. They sat on low couches, Oriental in nature. While on Earth, many of Atlantis's residents who would return with the city had been allowed to outfit their quarters with more than just the normal chairs and beds that came with the city. Teyla had chosen a set of furniture that closely resembled traditional Japanese culture.

Teyla served tea from a small brown teapot that had touches of copper in it. The cups had no handles, and she offered sugar and cream from matching containers. There was really nothing different from any other tea that Daniel had experienced, so he paused before taking the first drink. "Is there any traditional prayer or. . .?"

A smile covered her features, one that made her face brighten. "There is a traditional prayer to the Ancestors, but I rarely pray anymore. My time in Atlantis has shown me that the Ancestors are not gods. I see no need to continue praying to them, though many of my people still do."

Feeling a bit more at ease, Daniel waited until she took the first sip before tasting the tea. It was strong! He let it warm him from inside as he tried to realign his idea of tea with her idea of tea. "That's different."

Teyla's eyes sparkled mischievously. "It is. I kept this tea while we were on Earth for a special occasion. This is the last of it."

Daniel blinked, his face sobering. "Then I'm grateful you decided to share with me."

They spent an enjoyable hour together. Daniel peppered her with questions about her people, and she answered them as truthfully as possible. The Athosians sounded wonderful, and he couldn't wait to meet them. He had already planned to spend time with them, hopefully getting the chance to live among them for a while. Now, he almost prayed that he would get that opportunity. They sounded so similar to Abydonians and yet so different.

Teyla, herself, was a contradiction. Today, she wore a leather top that left her midriff bare and a full skirt that did nothing to hide her feminine form. Daniel was not blind. He recognized that she was a beautiful woman, one he could connect with on an intellectual level, one who was a diplomat for her people and a warrior in her own right. She was strong, and she had willingly left her people and the man she loved behind in order to save his world from the Wraith. That made her even more of a friend in Daniel's eyes.

Finally, he glanced at his watch and stood to leave. She had a class to teach, and her son was beginning to stir. Teyla walked him to the door, and Daniel turned as it opened. "Thank you. For sharing tea and for telling me about your people."

She smiled. "It was my pleasure. You are welcome for tea anytime."

"I'll. . .uh. . .keep that in mind." He turned to leave, his own smile escaping as the doors closed behind him. He wandered back to his quarters, spending much of the morning unpacking his personal belongings. Many of his artifacts had been given to museums over the years as he either died or was presumed dead, but he had a few. His Abydonian robes, as well as the robes he'd worn on Vis Uban, hung in his closet. And the rugs he'd brought from Earth brightened the living area in his quarters enough that he could almost forget they were traveling through space. Almost. With a sigh, Daniel moseyed on down to the Archaeology department and resumed his work there. Many of those in his department had been told to take the three weeks between the Milky Way and Pegasus to rest and settle in to Atlantis. But Daniel knew how he wanted the lab and offices set up, and he stayed there for the rest of the day.

oOo

John Sheppard rubbed his eyes as he headed for Teyla's quarters. She'd asked him to keep an eye on Torren while she taught her self-defense class. Many of the women in the class were new to Atlantis, scientists who had once worked for the SGC but had little off-world training. Teyla intended to teach them to use the Bantos rods, but she had confided in John that she would settle for a class where one or another didn't fall over or dissolve into giggles.

Ahead of him, Teyla's door opened, and Dr. Jackson stepped out. He turned to speak with Teyla, his voice low in the early morning calm. While the Expedition was already stirring, not very many people wandered the darkened halls yet. John backed against a wall as he watched the exchange. Dr. Jackson never touched Teyla, but his face showed something John had often felt toward Teyla. _He better not be taking advantage of her!_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, John laughed at himself. Thankfully, Dr. Jackson had gone the opposite direction and never knew John had seen the two of them talking quietly. While John understood that something other than the obvious likely took place, suspicion told him that Dr. Jackson and Teyla were involved somehow. Deciding to be up front about what he'd seen, he ran his hand over the crystals next to the door.

"John!" Teyla smiled as she let him into her quarters. "Torren is beginning to stir, but he has not yet awakened."

John looked over the remains of morning tea. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Teyla's smile faltered a bit. "Not at all. We were merely sharing morning tea."

John bit back the question about whether or not that was all that had happened. Instead of commenting, he turned when he heard little feet stumbling out of one of the bedrooms. Torren wandered to his mother, rubbing his eye as he did so. Teyla picked him up, and the boy cuddled into her shoulder.

Knowing that she needed to get moving if she planned to get to her class on time, John smiled when she pointed at him. Torren reached immediately and snuggled into John's arms as Teyla headed for the door. "Take your time," he called after her.

With the doors closed behind Teyla, John carried Torren over to the window and stared out. The boy usually woke slowly, preferring to doze on a shoulder for a half hour or more before showing total awareness. That gave John time to figure out this sudden surge of irritation over seeing Dr. Jackson leave Teyla's quarters. He believed Teyla when she said nothing had happened, but his suspicious nature kicked into gear. Did Jackson have any kind of interest in Teyla? There were ways to figure that out, ways that did not include a direct interrogation. If Jackson was interested in Teyla, he needed to be made aware of Kanaan, of how the Athosian man waited for Teyla's return. John let his mind wander, thinking up ways to subtly make his point. By the time Torren was ready to get dressed, he'd pretty much decided that he and Ronon needed to do a bit more recon before settling on the best way to find out what he wanted to know.

oOo

The time in hyperspace passed slowly for some and quickly for others. Daniel stayed busy most of the time. He'd been given a group of labs on one of Atlantis's piers, and he had a ton of equipment to set up. Back on Earth, he'd been the head of two departments while serving on SG-1. He had access to all the equipment that Earth offered, even sending items to outside labs if necessary. When the SGC decided to give Atlantis a true archaeology department, it was with the understanding that they would need to take any and all equipment they would possibly need.

Now, three days before their scheduled arrival in Pegasus, Daniel worked late into the evening. The equipment had finally been interfaced, and he had a chance to just look at the Ancient database. The last two times he'd been on Atlantis, he had not been given this opportunity. The first time, he and the rest of SG-1 had been concerned with stopping the Ori. The second time. . . .He rubbed the scar on his chest. It still itched every now and again, and the memory of his injuries while turning off the Aterro Device caused him to cringe even after eighteen months.

Completely wrapped in his thoughts, Daniel picked up the field journal in which he'd painstakingly recorded everything he knew about the Ancient language. Flipping through it, he walked toward the door that would take him to his office. He almost didn't see the human wall until it was too late. When he did glance up, Ronon Dex stood in the doorway, his massive arms folded and a glare pinned firmly in place. Daniel had never been easily intimidated, but he didn't like the lethality of the glare sent his way. "Uh. . .can I help you?"

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to let everyone know that I have a second story about to start posting. It's a collaboration that **theicemenace **and I have been working on for a bit over a month. Look for it under the title "Illusions" and the pen name **CodeNameFlashlight **in the Stargate: Atlantis listing! It should be posting within the week. As always, hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

"Teyla."

Daniel blinked at Ronon, trying to figure out why the Satedan had growled at him. "Uh. . .okay. What about her?"

"She has someone."

Now, Daniel was really confused. Ronon had come down here to tell him that Teyla was dating someone else? He and Teyla hadn't even known one another long enough to make that decision. Besides, Daniel knew when he was attracted to a woman and when he wasn't. In the last two weeks that he'd shared morning tea with Teyla, he'd figured out that the spark of attraction just wasn't there. At least, not for him. But was it there for Teyla? Confused, he met Ronon's eyes. "That's. . .nice." Pointing in the direction he'd been traveling, he asked, "Now, can I go to my office?"

"Stay away from her."

The order actually angered Daniel. He held Ronon's glare, letting his own emotions show ever so slightly on his face. He hadn't fought and defeated the Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Ori, Adria, and Ba'al—not to mention the various other mission's he'd survived—just to be intimidated by a single Satedan. Pulling himself up to his full height, he snapped his journal shut. "Are you her husband?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Ronon shook his head.

"Brother?"

Another head shake.

"Then I don't get it." Daniel shrugged. "Isn't it Teyla's responsibility to tell me whether she wants to be friends with me or not?"

"Sure. When it's just friends."

That made Daniel blink several times as he tried to digest the comment. Someone thought he and Teyla were. . . . "Excuse me?"

Ronon opened his mouth to answer, but another voice entered the conversation. "Ronon, lad, why are ye standin' there in the door intimidatin' Dr. Jackson?"

Ronon turned and, without so much as a comment, walked away. He turned and gave Daniel one last glare, something Daniel caught but his rescuer missed. The newcomer shook his head, his blue eyes closed. He finally smiled at Daniel. "I'm sorry about that. Ronon can be a wee bit difficult when ye're no' used ta dealin' wit' him."

"Yeah, I caught that." Daniel backed away from the door and let the other man in. "Thanks for intervening when you did. I really didn't want to explain to Mr. Woolsey why I got into a fight with the big guy."

"Aye, that would ha'e been an interestin' discussion." The man stuck out his hand. "Carson Beckett."

Daniel recognized that name and shook the guy's hand. "Good to meet you, Doctor. Daniel Jackson."

"Ach, just Carson."

"Daniel."

"So, are ye settlin' in okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel set aside his journal, his mission to work quietly in his office officially called off due to visitors in his lab. "I'm actually looking forward to getting back to exploration and archeology. The last couple of years have been. . .different."

"Aye, I know what ye mean." Carson slipped onto a stool at the workbench and smiled at Daniel. "It's amazin' how life changes a man."

"You can say that again." Daniel stared at Carson. He'd known the original Carson Beckett briefly years ago, when he worked in Antarctica to find the Lost City. Later, after the Ancients had kicked the Atlantis Expedition back to Earth, Beckett took a surgery position at the SGC. Daniel had been saddened to hear of the man's death and now couldn't help comparing the Carson Beckett he'd known with the Carson Beckett in front of him. This Carson had deeper lines on his face. While his eyes sparkled on a regular basis, there were shadows there that Daniel understood. Rather than dwelling on that, he chose to focus on the man's purpose here. "What can I do for you, Carson?"

"Actually, 'tis wha' I can do for you." Carson grinned. "As ye know, I spent most o' my time since comin' out o' that stasis pod treatin' those infected with Michael's modified Hoffan plague. I've made considerable progress in my research since bein' back on Earth, but my mission hasnae changed. I'm plannin' ta take a tour, I guess ye could call it, of the various planets where I lived an' worked for that last year I was in Pegasus. I want ta reconnect with the people an' see how many o' them are still alive."

Daniel thought it a noble cause but was still a bit confused. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I thought ye'd like ta come along with me."

"Well, as tempting as the offer is," Daniel said with a wry grin, "I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Och, I know." Carson waved a hand. "But ye are an anthropologist an' archaeologist. An' one o' the best ways to learn a culture is to live among the people."

Daniel's attention sharpened at that. "So, you want me to. . .?"

"Get to know the people." Carson met his eyes, any sign of playfulness disappearing for a moment. "Many o' these people were allies of Atlantis in some form or fashion. An' some o' them are from other worlds that have been completely destroyed by either the Wraith or Michael. Havin' someone to listen to them when they tell stories about their worlds, to start recording their histories, would be a blessin' to 'em. Daniel, I think you, as an anthropologist, could do more to help them recover than a doctor. Even though they've lost their way of life, they could still have it for remembrance."

Daniel thought about the Scottish doctor's offer. It appealed on so many levels. One of the reasons he'd chosen to come to Pegasus in the first place was to move past the warrior-scholar he'd become. He wanted to get back to archaeology, to exploration. He wouldn't trade his time on SG-1 for anything, but he needed to move on in life. Especially since the rest of his team had. "How many planets are we talking about?"

Carson's eyes turned to the ceiling as he thought. "Well, we'd be startin' off on New Athos. Most o' those people were turned into Wraith-human hybrids by Michael. An' I know ye've been spendin' an awful lot o' time with Teyla."

"Yeah, about that. . . ."

"I understand." Carson grinned. "An', no, I'm not here on behalf o' Ronon. I'm tellin' ye so ye know what to expect when ye go to New Athos. I expect I'll be there for at least a week, which would give you enough time to get started on your work. After that, we'll probably travel from planet to planet, spendin' a week on each one, checkin' in with Atlantis before we move."

Daniel listened quietly, already considering the possibility. He noticed that Carson hadn't told him just how many planets he wanted to visit, though he doubted the man would spend more than two or three weeks away from Atlantis. Daniel had seen the way Carson and Dr. Porter behaved and knew that, if the two weren't engaged, they were close to making that decision. Personal experience told Daniel it would be difficult for Carson to be separated from the woman he loved for that long.

On the logistics side of that coin, Daniel had to consider the Archaeology and Anthropology departments. Mr. Woolsey expected him to form at least one exploratory team eventually, though he'd given no time frame for when that would happen. Daniel supposed that he could take some time to get to know Pegasus's cultures. "I'll talk with Mr. Woolsey and see what I can work out."

"Great!" Carson slapped his thighs as he stood. "I look forward to workin' with you."

"Likewise." Daniel watched the other man leave and began planning his argument. He had always felt the need to argue for exploration when on SG-1, something that he hoped would not be necessary here. Woolsey had changed as the leader of Atlantis, becoming stronger, more decisive, and less of a bureaucrat. He just hoped the man saw the value of anthropological study the way Daniel did. It would make life a lot easier.

oOo

Three days later, Atlantis landed on its new home planet. Since the names Lantea and New Lantea had already been used, the planet had been dubbed Lantis. Daniel had stayed in his labs with the rest of his department, securing anything that might be broken in the process. Re-entry wasn't the easiest thing to endure, but the sunshine through the windows brightened the entire area and made Daniel smile. This was closer to the Atlantis he remembered than the perpetual gloom of hyperspace.

Woolsey had agreed to allow Daniel to join Carson on his multi-planet tour. The two men had spent hours planning their trip, chatting and becoming better acquainted with one another. They never really talked about the big topics, choosing to ease into the subject of dying and then returning to life. Daniel had done that through various means many times over the years, but he could never say he'd done so as a clone.

Now, he watched Teyla and her young son join them for this trip. She carried a small pack of belongings, and Torren hugged a stuffed bear that he'd said his Uncle John gave him. Daniel's eyes went up to the control room, to where Sheppard watched the group that had gathered. He met the colonel's gaze, trying to figure out why he seemed so standoffish in the last week. With a sigh, he figured the stress of returning to Pegasus had caused some tension and put it from his mind.

The Stargate came to life, the _kawoosh_ a very welcome sight. Daniel stared at the event horizon. He'd gone on missions without SG-1 before, but this was his first mission where the team he'd known for thirteen years wasn't behind him in some form or fashion. Feeling a bit melancholy at the thought, Daniel caught Carson's eye. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and followed Teyla through the gate. Daniel sighed to himself and stepped through the event horizon onto another world.

oOo

New Athos had changed little in the year that she had been away. Teyla looked around, not surprised that no one had greeted them. She could not know what had happened to her people in the time she spent on Earth, but her excitement rose along with her anxiety. Would they still be here? Or had they moved on to another world? Had the Wraith come and culled all of them? So many questions were unanswered.

Behind her, Carson and Daniel stepped through the gate and also looked around. She appreciated their presence. Both men were good friends, Carson closer to her than Daniel. But the archeologist had a passion for learning her culture that drove Teyla to share more and more of her people's history and customs with him. She never felt awkward in his presence, and she often found him writing in a journal after their morning tea. He said he merely wanted to record everything before he forgot it, and that touched her. It would give her people a written history of sorts, something they had never known.

The small group had walked about halfway to the village when movement through the trees ahead brought them to a stop. Teyla had picked up Torren and now set him on his feet. Carson moved to the boy's side as Daniel tensed. If anyone came to attack them, then Teyla intended to defend her child and her friends.

She should not have worried. The tall man who appeared through the trees was as familiar as Teyla's own father. She smiled at him, understanding the shocked expression that crossed his face. "Halling."

"Teyla?" He moved toward her, reaching up to touch her face as if he did not believe she stood before him. When he finally realized he was real, he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "We feared the worst."

"I know." Teyla let her gaze rove over his face, seeing how time had changed him. His hair had regrown, reaching his shoulders. He had filled out, but there was a distinct hardness in his eyes that had not been present before her departure with Atlantis.

"Where did you go?"

"The Wraith reached Earth." Her simple explanation caused sympathetic nods to pass through the gathering group of people. When the people of Earth first arrived in Pegasus, Teyla had told them to return to Earth. Many of the Athosians had neither liked nor wanted their involvement, even after John's team rescued them from the Wraith hive. Over time, however, relationships had been built. Carson's work to change the hybrids back to humans, as well as Jennifer's role in it, had done more to build lasting bonds of friendship than anything else. Though they were not happy with her decision, the Athosians understood why she had gone. The Wraith were a scourge in Pegasus, but they could not be allowed to spread elsewhere.

Halling looked to the two men behind Teyla. "Dr. Beckett!" He moved to enthusiastically shake Carson's hand, the two men also sharing the traditional Athosian greeting. Carson laughed when a young man, one past his rite of passage, came forward.

Teyla's mouth fell open. "Jinto?"

The boy grinned. "It is wonderful to see you, too, Teyla."

Halling drew their attention back to the third adult in the party. "And who is this?"

Daniel glanced at Teyla as if asking for permission to answer him. Teyla moved to his side. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson," she said. "He is a new member of the Expedition, one who studies history and cultures. I have told him many things of our people, and he has begun recording them for us."

Halling stared at Daniel, almost as if he tried to see into the other man's soul. "And you have come here to learn of the Athosians?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Yes. If that's okay."

"Of course!" Halling bent his head forward in greeting, and, after a moment, Daniel returned the gesture. Once that was done, Halling lifted his voice. "Come. It is nearly midday, and we have much to do. Tonight, we celebrate the return of Teyla and her son!"

Following the group down the path and into the encampment, Teyla knew a moment of pure contentment. While her place was on Atlantis, raising her son, she had missed her people. There was simplicity among the Athosians, one that even John found relaxing whenever he came. As Teyla surveyed the Athosian huts and watched as Halling set Daniel and Carson up as guests in his own home, her heart dropped slightly. There was one face she had longed to see throughout this long year that she had not noticed in the greeting party. Unable to take it any longer, she spoke up.

"Halling?" When he turned, she frowned. "Where is Kanaan?"

oOo

John watched the trio of adults walk through the event horizon to New Athos with a mixture of regret and happiness. He was thrilled that Teyla would be reunited with her people, but Daniel Jackson's presence at her side bugged him. He had asked Teyla about Jackson, and she had simply stated that they were friends. But there was more to it, and John could see that in the way Jackson looked at Teyla.

His mood over the last three weeks had been insufferable. Even Ronon had noticed, finally needling it out of him during a sparring match. John hated to think that Teyla would be drawn into another man's schemes, but he couldn't help wondering if Jackson wasn't as honorable as he'd heard. When Sam Carter had been in command of Atlantis, she had spoken highly of her former team. Jackson's name came up quite often, usually in connection with words like "patient" and "diplomatic" and "brilliant." According to Sam, Jackson was the reason the team had not been killed by angry natives many times over.

But that did nothing to speak to the man's moral code. Sheppard turned from the now-empty gate room and headed for his office. He was not the epitome of morality, not by a long shot. But he had never knowingly moved in on another man's woman. That first morning that Sheppard found Jackson coming out of Teyla's quarters, he'd been more than a bit suspicious. Those suspicions took root as Jackson started taking Torren to breakfast while Teyla taught her morning class. John hadn't found time to truly talk with Jackson, but Ronon had eventually told him that he'd take care of it. For the last three days, Teyla had turned to John for help with Torren in the morning, saying that Jackson had been busy with setting up his labs and preparing for his travels in Pegasus.

Running a hand over his face, John forced his attention away from anything relating to Teyla or Jackson. He'd known a long time ago that whatever he wanted to share with Teyla was lost when she turned to Kanaan. If she and Jackson started up a relationship, who was he to interfere? That question bugged him about as much as the idea that Teyla and Jackson were involved, but he couldn't do a thing about it. He was Teyla's team leader and friend. When it came to her romantic life, he had no say in things, no matter how much he wished he did.

oOo

The sun had set before Teyla saw Kanaan. When she asked Halling about him, she was told that Kanaan had gone on a trading mission. It pleased her that Kanaan had taken such an interest in traveling to other worlds, but she was still surprised when Halling did not reassure her that Kanaan would be happy to see her. For the last year on Earth, Teyla had kept herself from caring for anyone in a romantic sense, her dreams of a happy life with Kanaan sustaining her through long, lonely nights. She saw his face in Torren's more as each day passed, and this trip to New Athos had been a dream come true.

Now, standing outside Kanaan's home, she could not bring herself to call out to him. A feast had been prepared, celebrating Teyla's return, and Daniel and Carson were both completely entertained. Carson loved these people, and he could be found with two children seated on his lap as he chatted away with whomever was around him. Daniel sat spellbound as Halling shared stories of the Athosian's history. Teyla had slipped away from the feast to be reunited with Kanaan privately.

Finding her courage, she lifted her voice slightly. "Kanaan? I come from away."

There was a flurry of activity inside the dwelling, and the flap lifted. "Teyla?"

She smiled as she stared up into the face she had longed to see for so long. "Kanaan! It is good to see you again!"

He stiffened when she moved forward. "I did not believe. . . ."

Teyla frowned and stood, rooted in place. "Kanaan? It truly is me."

He clenched his jaw and stepped aside to allow her to enter. Teyla ducked under his arm, unable to quell the panic rising in her stomach. What had happened while she had been away that Kanaan was unable to greet her? Then, she looked around the hut and finally understood.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to let you know that the first chapter of my collaboration with **theicemenace** is now posted! I have the story in my favorites list on my profile, or you can find us by looking up our shared pseudonym, **CodeNameFlaslight**. Hope some of you enjoy that story as well! And enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

"Kanaan?" Teyla stared at her surroundings. The dwelling looked like any other Athosian home, with one exception. Turning from the young blond woman standing next to a table with her hand over her unborn child. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kanaan shared a long glance with the woman, standing partially in front of her as if to shield her. "Teyla, you must understand. You were gone for a very long time."

She narrowed her eyes, her anger directed at him. "The Wraith had reached _Earth_," she said quietly. "We had no choice but to follow and help Earth defeat them."

"But what of your people here?" Kanaan demanded. "What of those who loved you? Those of us who waited for your return?"

Teyla spared another glance at the third person in the room. "Clearly, you did not wait."

"No." Kanaan looked down, appearing to hang his head in shame. "Teyla, you disappeared without even a word."

"I sent word."

Kanaan held her gaze, knowing his lie was revealed. "Surely you could have contacted us once you reached Earth. At least allowed us to know you were well."

"Kanaan, Earth is in another _galaxy_. The power requirements to dial between galaxies is enormous, and all our ZPMs were depleted. We had to find more."

"Listen to you!" Kanaan's mood, which had been sour since she arrived, turned even darker. "You even speak like one of them."

"Because I _am_ one of them!" Teyla took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. This was not how she had imagined her return to her people. "You told me to follow my heart to safeguard the future of many. You supported me."

"Yes." Kanaan lifted his chin. "And I believed myself right. But, Teyla, when Atlantis left, you could have stayed."

"And abandoned the people who spent years fighting our fight?"

"That is not what I meant." He also visibly calmed himself. "I had resolved to wait for you, to be here when you returned. But as time drew on. . . ." He shook his head. "I had to let you go, Teyla." He moved to the other woman's side. "We are bonded, happily so. I wish things could have been different, but your choices were made."

Teyla closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to reign in the swirling emotions that assaulted her. At the moment, hurt dominated her mind. While she had been gone for a year, she knew that Kanaan had moved on much quicker than he indicated. Based on the woman's pregnancy, Kanaan had not waited more than a couple months before finding a new woman to warm his bed. That he bonded with her while Teyla had waited. . . .It took an act of will for Teyla to keep her voice steady. "What of our son?" she asked Kanaan.

"Does he know me?"

Teyla stared. "It matters not if he knows you. He deserves to spend time with his father!"

Kanaan shook his head. "I have not been his father for a year, Teyla."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are not the man I believed you to be!" With that last insult, she turned and left the dwelling. Her anger propelled her through the dark toward the edge of the village. The feast was still happening, but she refused to appear. To do so would be a lie, something that she did not have the strength to even attempt.

The pain in her heart was beyond anything she had felt in the past. When Carson had died, she had grieved deeply, and that grief was compounded by Elizabeth's capture and death. But this. . . . She had trusted Kanaan, allowed him into her heart, and given him a part of herself that was precious. No, they had not bonded for life, as was Athosian custom, but she had held true to the ideals of that relationship. While on Earth, she had been given numerous opportunities to stray and yet had faithfully waited for the day when she could be reunited with the man she loved. And, now, he had betrayed her.

Standing on a rise that bordered the Athosian village, Teyla looked up at the stars. She sucked in the cool night air, determined not to cry. She feared that, if she released those emotions, she would not be able to stop. A warm presence at her side told her that she had been missed, and she glanced over to see Carson next to her. The clone gave her a sad smile but said nothing. Teyla appreciated his silence. She turned. "How is Dr. Jackson?"

Carson glanced over his shoulder. "As happy as a clam," he said with a smile. "The man's talkin' with Halling, askin' question after question about Athosian history."

Teyla forced a smile. "He spoke of recording our history for us so that all may read it and learn it."

"Aye, he told me as much." Carson pinned her in place. "I'm a wee bit worried about ye, love."

Never able to really resist when he used that tone of voice, Teyla sighed. "I will be fine. I was just not expecting certain things when I arrived."

His eyes narrowed. "Kanaan?"

Teyla quickly lowered her gaze so he did not see the tears. "He has married in my absence, and she is carrying his child." She heard Carson's soft exclamation of sympathy and turned back to the stars. "What hurts the most is that I thought him better than that. I truly believed. . . ."

Carson said nothing else. Instead, he gently pulled Teyla into his arms. For a moment, the night was silent save for the distant sound of laughter and celebration. Teyla hugged her friend, allowing him to comfort her without words. When the tears threatened to overwhelm her, she pulled away and asked to be alone for a while. Carson left her a short time later, giving her one final concerned glance as he turned away.

Teyla watched him go sadly. Through her time on Earth, she had lived to return to Pegasus and her people. But, with Kanaan's decision hanging over her head, she knew that she would not be able to step into this village again until she had allowed her heart to heal. Seeing Torren grow and resemble his father more and more each day would be difficult, but not impossible. She could handle the memories.

But more than that, Teyla knew she needed to take stock of her life. She had lived for this moment when she would be reunited with her people, and it had resulted in one of the deepest hurts she had ever felt. She needed to retreat, to decide what she should do now that she had a son to raise on her own. With a heavy heart, she returned to the home where Torren now slept and quietly prepared to return to Atlantis the next day.

oOo

Morning came early for the Athosians. Daniel and Carson had been invited to stay with Halling and Jinto, and Daniel was surprised to hear Halling moving about as he prepared for the day. He blinked grit from his eyes as he convinced them to stay open, knowing that he needed to get accustomed to early mornings. Ever since the well-known members of SG-1 had gone their separate ways, he had allowed his morning schedule to become a bit lax. Since he often worked late into the night, Landry hadn't complained. In Pegasus, however, life moved at a different pace. While on this multi-planet tour with Carson, Daniel would need to contribute to village life in order to do his work. That meant getting up early.

With his eyes finally cooperating, Daniel sat up and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on and grinned. Carson still slept in his pallet not far away. The Scot's face was turned toward Daniel, and Jinto crouched next to the man. As Daniel watched, Jinto used a long piece of grass to tickle Carson's nose. The doctor stirred long enough to wrinkle his nose and swat at whatever was bugging him. As soon as he settled back into sleep, Jinto lightly dragged the grass down Carson's face. Daniel knew from experience that it felt like a bug crawling on him and couldn't stop the grin when Carson slapped his own face. _Now_ he understood Cam's penchant for waking him up like that.

Carson blinked. "Jinto?"

The teenager laughed. "You took too long to wake."

"Aye, right." Carson rolled his eyes as he propped himself on his elbows. "Just watch yourself, lad. I had five brothers growin' up. And a sister. I know how to avoid gettin' caught."

The morning passed quickly as Daniel prepared for the day and began to help Carson set up his clinic. He was just about to join Halling for another long history lesson when he saw Teyla head his way. She wore the same long coat she'd had the day before, and her face was pale. Concern began to circle in his stomach.

She moved to his side. "May we speak?"

"Yeah, of course." Daniel set aside his journal and pen, walking beside Teyla until they were out of earshot of anyone around. "What's going on?"

"I am returning to Atlantis." Teyla met his eyes, and he blinked. The grief in them was intense and incredibly familiar. "I have already spoken with Halling, and he understands my reason. But I wanted to make certain you knew as well."

Daniel nodded. "I'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm more worried about you. What happened?"

She glanced away from him. "My return was not. . .as happy as I'd hoped."

Daniel followed her gaze and found her staring sadly at a young couple some distance away. The blond woman looked about six months pregnant, and the man walking next to her stared at Teyla with a mixture of regret and anger. In the three weeks since Teyla had invited him to share tea with her, she had told him of Kanaan and how she longed to see him again. He'd seen pictures in her quarters of Teyla with this man. "Hey, if you ever need to talk. . .I'll understand." He hoped that his message reached her.

Teyla nodded and met his eyes. "I know."

"No, you don't." Daniel folded his arms. "Teyla, there's a lot about my life that you don't know, but I really do understand what you're going through." Even now, he still felt a residual ache at the memory of watching Sha're and Apophis together while the snake inside his wife used her body for unspeakable terrors.

She blinked at him, his message received. "I see." After another long moment, she sighed. "I should get to the gate. I know Colonel Sheppard will have some questions about my return, as well."

Daniel took his cue from her and dropped the subject. He headed back to the village. "Take care, okay."

Teyla smiled at him. "I will. Safe travels, Daniel. I will see you when you return to Atlantis."

Daniel watched her leave, his heart heavy. The pain she felt was not easy to bear, and it was one that had nearly destroyed him when he was younger. He clearly remembered the years it took to heal from his wife's capture and death, and he hoped that Teyla allowed herself to grieve for what she had lost rather than letting it destroy her.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he joined Carson in the clinic and went about his day.

oOo

John knew Teyla's visit with her people didn't go well when she returned less than twenty-four hours later. She came through the gate with her head held high, an expression of careful neutrality on her face that practically dared anyone to ask her what had happened. When Woolsey did just that, Teyla said something personal had occurred and asked to be excused.

Uncertain of what to do, John let Teyla brood for the remainder of the day. He had plenty to keep him occupied, anyway. Just prior to their departure from Earth, his trusty second-in-command, Evan Lorne, had been promoted to lieutenant colonel and given command of the newly-formed SG-1. With the "legendary" members of the team now pursuing other career goals, the SGC needed a strong commander for its premier team, and John hadn't wanted the job. He had the utmost confidence that Lorne would make a name for himself both in the SGC and in the Milky Way, but he missed the man's almost obsessive organization. As a result, he had yet to choose a new 2IC.

By that evening, however, John's mind had almost turned to mush. Rodney had stopped by the office to bug him and actually gave up when John refused to leave until his inbox was empty. Completing the final form, Sheppard now stood and stretched the kinks from his back. Without the mindless paperwork to keep him occupied, he thought about Teyla and her situation. He hoped to find her in the mess hall and, when he finally made his way there, was disappointed to see McKay and Ronon alone at a table.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion. Ronon had plenty of new Marines to train in hand-to-hand combat, and Sheppard inserted himself into those lessons as often as he was able. But he only saw Teyla in the early morning before her own classes. Rodney occupied himself with setting up his department and arguing with Zelenka, leaving John to fill in the gaps.

Teyla's distance concerned John. He'd seen this once before, and it had almost destroyed the friendship they shared. Back then, the Athosians had been captured by Michael, and Teyla had discovered she was pregnant with Torren. John had seen how the bitterness and helplessness worked on her, but he had been unaware of the hormonal changes that influenced Teyla's attitude. This was different. She displayed an alarming grief in the few moments that John had managed to break through the hard shell she'd constructed. By the third day after her return, John had made up his mind that he would corner her and figure out what had happened.

That turned out to be a tough job. Teyla always managed to slip out of whatever room he found her in just before he arrived. By that evening, he began to suspect it was a lost cause when he happened to stroll past the sparring rooms. Teyla stood in one, looking as deadly as ever in one of her leather Athosian outfits. She was slowly twirling her Bantos rods, lost in thought, as John made an instant decision.

Walking into the room, he grinned. "Want a partner?"

Teyla blinked at him. "I am sorry?"

John motioned to the sticks in her hands. "I asked if you wanted a sparring partner."

She hesitated for just a moment. "If you wish."

John frowned. That wasn't the response he was looking for. "Teyla, if you'd rather be alone, just tell me."

"It is not that." She sighed. "Much has happened since I first left Pegasus, and I am simply trying to acclimate to how. . .different my return has been."

"That rough, huh?"

"Yes." She met his eyes. "Shall we?"

More than familiar with their standard routine, John faced her and, after a few seconds, attacked with a series of strong blows designed to push her backward. Teyla easily countered, the result of having gone through this countless times over the years. But John had a different purpose in mind. Teyla's entire posture indicated some deeply suppressed emotions, something he wanted to see her release so that he could figure out what had taken place on New Athos. He kept up the barrage, defending himself when necessary. Finally, after nearly an hour, he saw his opening.

With cool detachment, John Sheppard violated one of Teyla's biggest rules in the sparring room. The only other time he'd done so was when he'd transformed into a bug, and he had been careful to avoid it ever since. Now, he took advantage of her obvious weariness and backed her into a literal corner. With their Bantos rods locked between them, he stayed in her personal area, letting her struggle against him without any hope of escaping.

She glared up at him. "John?" When he simply held her gaze, she frowned. "John, release me!"

"Not 'til you tell me what's going on."

That surprised her. She blinked several times, her mouth flapping as she tried to deny what he'd said. Then, she shook her head. "John. . . ."

Hearing the slight plea in her tone, John stepped away from her and let her recover her composure. Moving to the window, he looked out on Atlantis. The sun had set, and the city sparkled in the darkness. "Teyla, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm gonna call Jackson back here and have him figure things out."

She blinked at that threat. "John, as I said, my return to my people did not go well."

"Yeah, you said so." He met her eyes. "After all we've been through, Teyla, I thought you trusted me. I may not be the best with. . ._feelings_, but I'm still your friend. I want to help."

Her shoulders slumped, a clear sign that she'd finally agreed. "Kanaan has married another woman."

John let out a quick breath. He knew how that felt. "Teyla. . . ."

"Do _not_ say you are sorry," she said sharply. "I know you are. I just need time to work out what I will do next."

John nodded. "I understand." He set aside the Bantos rods he'd picked up and faced her. "Look, I know you want time, but we're all. . .worried." He shrugged. "Don't shut us out."

She nodded. "I am sorry, John. But it was. . .a shock." With a soft voice, she went on to tell her side of what had happened. John listened, not interrupting and remembering how he'd felt when he returned from deployment to find that Nancy had moved on without him. By the time Teyla left him alone in the sparring room, he wanted to find Kanaan and give the man a piece of his mind. He even seriously considered calling Jackson and having _him_ go talk to Kanaan. Deciding to wait, John resolved to help Teyla put the pieces back together again.

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Just a quick line to say thank you to those of you who left reviews and to whom I'm unable to respond. I appreciate each and every one. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Daniel's week on New Athos went quickly. By the second day, he'd settled into a routine and found himself utterly charmed by the people. He even got a chance to know Kanaan a bit, and he found that he had mixed feelings. The man had clearly hurt Teyla—something he'd figured out when she told him she was headed back to Atlantis—but he was a good man at heart. Still, Daniel's unique past didn't allow him to truly forgive Kanaan for causing his friend so much pain. When Sha're had been kidnapped by Apophis, Daniel had spent almost three years searching for her. In that time, he was unfaithful only once, when he was overcome by a virus that turned him into a caveman. After Sha're's death, it had taken him a long time to love again. He'd had that particular person ripped away before he had a chance to tell her how he felt, and he had resigned himself to spending the remainder of his life alone.

Daniel had an opportunity to chat with Kanaan about Teyla during the week. It would have taken but a simple word to bring up the topic, and he so desperately wanted to help his friend. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing that nothing could help now. Kanaan had married another woman while Teyla had been on Earth, and Daniel would never want that to be undone. Instead, he congratulated the man on the impending arrival of his child and returned to Atlantis with Carson Beckett, swallowing his increasing dislike in the interest of keeping the peace.

Like on Earth, he had to debrief about his time with the Athosians. Daniel sat in the briefing room, listening as Carson outlined the long-term recovery of those that Michael had turned into hybrids. Apparently, Kanaan's child was a rarity among them. Several others had married in the course of the year, and all of them wanted children. But none were capable of producing an heir without further study to determine what had happened. The news was hard on Teyla, and Daniel caught the way Sheppard leaned a bit closer to her. The colonel caught his eye, and the two men shared a minute nod. Daniel turned back to the briefing in time to hear Carson tell Woolsey that more study was needed.

Finally, Woolsey turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, what about your experiences on New Athos?"

Daniel glanced at Teyla as he spoke. "Uh. . .well, as you know, the Athosians are farmers and hunters. I really didn't learn much of importance as far as Atlantis is concerned, but I did come to know them well. They're a society I'd personally love to spend more time with, and I plan to work with Halling as I write their history and start teaching many of their children to read. I'll go into more detail in my report."

Across the table, Teyla smiled at him, a small sign that something he'd said made her happy.

Woolsey accepted Daniel's verbal report with a nod. "Very well. Dr. Jackson, I understand you intend to join Dr. Beckett when he goes on this. . .multi-planet tour, as he's termed it?"

"Yes." Daniel leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "There are a lot of things we can learn from the peoples of this galaxy. I know most of the time we've been in Atlantis over the years has been focused on humanitarian aid and defense against the Wraith. But, like in the Milky Way, the Ancients left numerous labs behind. I'd like to go with Dr. Beckett and start a list of planets that might benefit both the archaeological community here on Atlantis and Atlantis as a whole."

Sheppard smirked. "Who knows what sort of space guns are out there, waiting to be discovered!"

For once, Daniel actually agreed with McKay when the physicist rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and space guns?" McKay asked.

"I like space guns!"

"Gentlemen." Woolsey's quiet word brought the briefing back on track. He turned back to Daniel. "Very well," he said again. "Dr. Jackson, Dr. Beckett, you have a go. Get some rest tonight, get your supplies together, and head out at your earliest convenience. That said, if you find something we might be able to use, I expect you to report immediately." He closed the file folder in front of him. "Dismissed."

The rest of the group stayed in place as Woolsey left the conference room. McKay immediately began haranguing Sheppard about space guns, but Daniel had one person in mind. He pushed to his feet and fell into step with Teyla as she left. "Hey."

She smiled up at him. "I am glad your time with my people was enjoyable."

"Yeah." He stopped her with a gentle hand on her elbow. "Teyla, I had a chance to talk with Kanaan."

Her eyes widened. "Daniel, it was not necessary."

"No, it wasn't." He shrugged. "I said I had a chance, not that I took it." Seeing the relief on her face, he started walking down the corridor, pleased when she followed. "Frankly, I don't understand why he did what he did. When my wife went missing, I looked for her for years. But I didn't feel it was my place to try to work things out."

"There is nothing that can be done." Teyla's face was sad. "Kanaan and I were not bonded, no matter what we shared. It would have been unfair of me to deprive him of his current happiness just to make my life easier."

Daniel nodded. He glanced over at her. "You're going to be okay while I'm gone?"

This time, a genuine smile blossomed on her face. "I will be fine. My team is here, and Colonel Sheppard is making certain I have time to myself." She narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. "You are more than welcome to join me for tea in the morning. If you have time before you leave."

"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you. Carson's pretty excited about getting out there."

"As are you."

He shrugged. "Bag's already packed."

She chuckled, and it warmed his heart even more. "If I do not see you before you leave, travel safe."

Daniel smiled. "Always." Then, he shrugged. "Well, I try."

Teyla laughed at that as she walked away. Daniel watched her continue down the corridor before turning toward the infirmary. By saying Carson was "pretty excited," he'd understated things. The medical doctor was in his element, back where he felt like he belonged and had wanted to be for the past year. Coming into the infirmary, Daniel waved to Dr. Keller, who had chosen to keep her maiden name following her marriage to McKay, and slipped into Carson's lab. He stopped short at the sound of a very feminine giggle.

Carson had Alison Porter in his arms, and a huge smile on his face. Feeling something like a fifth wheel, Daniel backed out of the lab and headed for his department. He and Carson could coordinate things later.

oOo

The next day, Daniel stood in the gate room and watched as their first address was dialed. Woolsey had already said his goodbyes, and Sheppard had asked Daniel to keep an eye on Carson. They had planned this trip so that they arrived on their first world as the sun came up. Carson said this planet was "hot," and Daniel had already slathered on a bit of sunscreen. He had a thick pack on his back and another duffel slung across his body. Living from village to village wasn't something he was accustomed to doing, but he quite looked forward to the experience. Back on Earth, he rarely had time to explore and indulge is anthropological tendencies, so he could not wait to start delving into each planet's history.

The wormhole established, and Daniel smiled as the vortex settled into the event horizon. Even in another galaxy, it looked the same. Pushing away the reminder that he'd left behind everything he'd known save for the people on Atlantis, he lifted a hand in farewell to Teyla and stepped through the wormhole. On the other side, the gate released him and Carson and shut down.

The heat slammed into Daniel. He blinked in the bright sun as his glasses automatically began to darken, trying to get a good look at his first planet. What he saw surprised him.

If he had emerged into a pyramid, he would have sworn he was back on Abydos. Daniel stepped off the Stargate's dais and turned in a full circle. Desert sands stretched as far as he could see, their orange-brown color contrasting with the brilliant blue sky. The dry air leached all moisture from his skin, and a smile began to form.

Carson glanced at him. "Told ye it was hot!"

Daniel took one look at the Scotsman and shook his head. "It's just like Abydos. Minus the pyramid, of course."

Carson pointed them in the direction of a desert village he could just see over the horizon. Heat waves distorted the view, and Daniel willingly followed. Carson continued speaking. "Ye never told me about it."

Hearing the invitation, Daniel smiled again. "I met Sha're there," he said quietly.

"Your wife?" Carson asked softly.

"Yes." For several long moments, Daniel's mind took him ten years into the past, to the happiest days of his life when he and Sha're had lived together on Abydos. Realizing he wasn't talking, he shrugged. "I left when Apophis kidnapped her, but I always wanted to go back."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Anubis destroyed it." That simple statement still hurt, but not enough that Daniel had to clamp down on the emotions. He still remembered the pain that he'd felt when, after he'd regained his memories of Sha're, Kasuf, and Skaara, Jack had told him that Abydos was no more. "I guess I'd always planned to retire there one day, and I miss it."

"Abydos was a desert?"

"Yep. Just like this." Daniel grinned.

Conversation flowed between the two men. Carson shared his experiences on this world, telling how the people had been taken by Michael. There were several villages here, but only two were inhabited. Approximately a day's journey apart, the villages often traded with one another and through the Stargate. Water came from underground rivers in the mountains, and Daniel could see the structure of the nearest village as they approached. A rocky mountain jutted from the desert sands, and the village had been hewn from the dark brown rock. The gate stood open, letting the two men enter unchallenged.

Inside the village, a large square was filled with children running here and there, men and women doing chores, and animals hauling this or that. The stench was almost overwhelming in the heat. Daniel wrinkled his nose, his memories taking him back to the tent city on Abydos. It had been just like this: all activity and dust and smell and robes and. . . .Putting the full effect of a desert city into words was difficult. Unlike Abydos, however, this city wasn't filled with tents. The houses were built of stone, sturdy and likely cooler than the direct sun.

Their arrival caused quite a stir. Children stared suspiciously, and men stepped forward. The moment that Carson was recognized, the focus centered on the two newcomers. Carson laughed as he was reunited with friends from his first visit, chattering away with them as they asked about his life and where Atlantis had gone. Daniel stood back, willing to give his friend this time to reconnect with his former life. He understood and had gone through this a time or two when he visited Abydos. Besides, taking a moment to absorb the impact of his memories would be a good thing.

Finally, Daniel was dragged forward and introduced to Behar, the leader of this village. Behar was a short, rotund man who had a thick white beard that draped over his impressive girth. He beamed up at Daniel. "It is good to have a friend of Dr. Carson here!"

Daniel couldn't stop the answering smile. "I am honored to be here," he said carefully, his Abydonian manners coming to the fore. "It has been too long since I visited the desert."

A look of wonder crossed Behar's face. "You come from a world such as this?"

"No, but my wife did." Daniel looked around. "She died about ten years ago, but I still love being in a place that reminds me of home."

Behar accepted his words and motioned them to follow. "Come, come! You and Dr. Carson will stay with me and my family. My wife will be happy to have you, and I _know_ my daughter will be thrilled." He said that final bit with a speculative glance at Daniel.

Exchanging a silent conversation with Carson, Daniel followed the squat man. Behar more waddled than walked, his jovial chatter never pausing as he extolled the benefits of living in this village and leading his people. Daniel got the feeling that he was trying to talk up his home in hopes that Daniel would find them acceptable. Remembering Abydonian views on marriage, Daniel took it in stride, knowing that it was natural for a father to try to marry his daughters as quickly as possible.

Once in the house, Daniel was pointed to a room he would share with Carson. There were two piles of furs on the ground, and Daniel immediately took the one furthest from the door. As a doctor, Carson would want the option of leaving quickly if an emergency arose.

As Daniel set his bag on the bed and started to shed the pack he'd carried, Carson chuckled. The Scottish doctor winked at him. "I'm sorry about that, lad. Behar is a good man, but. . . ."

"But he is a father who has a daughter to marry," Daniel interrupted.

"Aye." Carson's chagrined expression told a rather humorous story. "That, my boy, is why I mentioned Alison the first chance I got."

Daniel nodded. "I understand. I really do. How do you think I married Sha're?" When Carson's eyes grew round, Daniel grinned. "I don't regret it, but it's a culture that can take you by surprise if you're not expecting it."

"That it can."

Daniel smirked at the doctor. "Know what Behar reminds me of?"

"No."

"The Merchant in Disney's _Aladdin_." Daniel changed his voice and affected a Middle Eastern accent. "'Salam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please come closer. Too close! A little too close!'"

Carson roared in laughter. A few moments later, he got the giggles under control. "Where on Earth did ye learn that?"

"Cassie." Daniel shrugged. "She loved _Aladdin_ as a kid. Still does. Come to think of it, so does Jack."

"And Cassie is. . .?"

"My niece. Sort of." Daniel gave the doctor a wry glance. "We found her on another planet thirteen years ago, and Dr. Frasier adopted her."

"I heard of her." Carson met Daniel's eyes. "Sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thanks."

There was no more time to talk as Behar returned to the room with news that the midday meal would soon be ready. Daniel watched the man closely, observing how he treated his wife and the guests in his home. It took him thirteen years into the past, and he found himself relaxing into the pillows that Behar provided. True to form, the man's daughter, Mehera, was presented and instructed to sit next to Daniel. The archaeologist exchanged an amused glance with Carson that told the doctor he knew exactly what was happening. As lunch was served, Daniel listened to Behar, chatted ever so quickly with Mehera, and relaxed while keeping himself from accidentally getting engaged or married.

oOo

The next morning, Carson stood outside Behar's home, already preparing to make the rounds in the village. He normally set up a clinic for visits such as these, but he needed to reconnect with his friends here. He'd been on this world when Atlantis recalled him to deal with the identity crisis that was Neeva Casol stuck in Jennifer Keller's body. The villagers had been shocked when the Puddle Jumper from Atlantis showed up, but Carson had managed to calm them.

Now, however, he watched Daniel Jackson walk beside Behar, listening closely as the man described everything about the village. The archaeologist was in his element, and Carson suspected this planet provided him a with a chance to reconnect with his wife's culture. Some things were different, however, and Carson was grateful that he had both Alison and Daniel to take Behar's attention away from marrying him to Mehera. Behar's daughter was pretty, but she was not what Carson wanted in a woman. That place was reserved for one very beautiful, brilliant, sassy member of Teldy's team.

The day passed quickly. Carson struggled to adjust to the heat and envied the villagers their light colored robes. He could have asked for a set for himself but resolved to get through the day. He planned to speak with Behar that evening, acquiring some robes as well as arranging for a visit to the other village. Daniel likely wouldn't mind, but Carson needed to double-check with the archaeologist at the earliest opportunity.

He was so focused on organizing his supplies in the room that Behar had given them that he barely noticed when Daniel arrived. Once he glanced up, however, he was unable to stop the double take. Daniel stood in the doorway, wearing a set of light-colored robes with thick ropes draped over one shoulder. His head wrap, something worn by both men and women to keep the sun off their faces and necks, was a darker tan and draped around his neck.

Carson blinked. "Och, you're lookin'. . .different."

"Yeah." Daniel glanced down at the robes, fiddling with the frayed hem of the sleeve as he rolled his eyes. "It's not the first time I've. . .gone native, as it were."

Carson settled back on his heels. "So, ye asked Behar for some robes?"

"No, actually, these are from Abydos." Daniel plopped onto his bed and shrugged. "I brought them to Atlantis with me because they've got sentimental value, but I figured they might come in handy on our tour. I also have the robes I wore on Vis Uban, too."

"I'm guessin' Vis Uban was a wee bit before my time." Carson cringed, reminded sharply that "his time" had begun after the real Carson's death. "I mean. . . ."

"Vis Uban was the planet I wound up on after I descended from a higher plane of existence." Daniel found a long string on his robe and wrapped it around a finger. "I spent two months there, trying to figure out who I was and what I was supposed to be doing with myself."

Carson knew about Daniel's death, ascension, and descension, of course, but he'd never really talked to the man about it. Now, he wasn't feeling too welcome to discuss it, knowing it would bring up inevitable questions about his own existence. Instead, he focused on a slightly different subject. "Aye, I know what those questions are like."

Daniel looked up sharply. "Yeah, I guess you do." He shifted so that he was sitting more than reclining. "Look, if you ever need to talk. . . ."

Carson nodded. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." Daniel got the message and pushed to his feet. "Okay, I'm supposed to help Behar bring water for the family. Since the water comes from the mountain, that's apparently a man's job here on this world. Need anything while I'm out?"

Carson shook his head. "I'm fine, lad."

Daniel nodded awkwardly and left the room. Carson watched him go, his mind whirling as he contemplated the conversation. He and Alison had discussed his existence as a clone at length, and she had emphatically stated he was not "just a copy" of another man. But, when faced with another person who had also died and come back to life through alien means, it all changed. He knew that Daniel Jackson understood the hassle of returning to life, of watching friends who had grieved for him find their footing again, of establishing new relationships in life. But things were different. What he had gone through as Michael's prisoner had changed him, and he sometimes wondered if he would ever fully recover from that. Part of him hoped he would, but another part of him knew that he could use the scars to help someone else. He was just grateful to have Alison in his life, and he looked forward to seeing her when he returned to Atlantis in a month.

oOo

"_Hab__ū__b!"_ The call rang through the village six days after Daniel arrived. He straightened from where he and Behar were speaking with one of the village elders as the cry was called out again. _"Hab__ū__b!"_

Daniel turned to Behar. "Ha—Habūb?" he asked. "Sandstorm?"

"Yes." Behar turned and left the small home, shouting instructions in the villagers' native tongue. Not many of them used English in their day-to-day work, and Daniel had enjoyed the chance to learn yet another language to add to his impressive repertoire.

Right now, however, Daniel followed Behar from the house and frowned at the sky. It was a strange shade of gray, one that had a brownish tint and indicated a severe storm ahead. The sun, which had begun to set, hid behind the cloudiness. Behar waddled here and there, spouting instructions so rapidly that Daniel had a problem following along. He chased down the diminutive village leader and touched his shoulder. "What can I do?"

Behar looked startled and then pointed. "See the canopies in the market?" he asked, pointing. "Help the merchants remove them before they are blown away."

Daniel raced off to do as he'd been asked. He'd been through these kinds of storms on Abydos and knew exactly how devastating they could be. During his year there, he and Sha're had been forced to rebuild after taking refuge in the pyramid. They had saved their most valued items, but it had been a shock to realize that his home was gone. Sha're, however, had simply set about making a new tent and tapestries as if this was something very common to her.

Sand stung Daniel's face as he and the merchants raced against time and wrestled with the wind to keep their canopies and goods safe. More than one carpet blew away, usually to be recovered by one of the men or women racing about in a desperate attempt to prepare their homes. One particularly strong gust of wind overturned a tall display of handmade jewelry, startling the merchant and forcing Daniel to lift it off of the poor woman. She jabbered quickly, her words ripped away by the wind but her expression thankful that he had been there. She swiftly gathered up her items and, without worrying about the mess they would be later, shoved them into a large pack to take inside the nearest home. When this storm hit, anyone left outside would be sandblasted.

Daniel stopped and stared at the gates of the village. _Carson!_ The doctor had left four days ago, traveling to the other village on this world and hoping to return by evening today. The two men planned to head to their next planet the following morning. If the doctor had held to his course, he would be over halfway home by now. Daniel whirled and found Behar still hollering at his people.

"Behar!" Daniel touched the man's shoulder. He bent low to speak into his ear. "Behar, we must find Dr. Carson!"

Behar's eyes widened as he, too, realized the import. "I am sorry, Daniel, but we cannot!" He pointed at the sky. Daniel turned, and his heart fell. Massive clouds of sand rolled toward the town, just minutes away from reaching them.

"We have to try!" he shouted.

"We cannot!"

"Behar!"

"Daniel!" The leader reached up to touch Daniel's shoulder, an action that didn't come easy since Behar was much shorter than Daniel's six-foot height. "I am sorry! Dr. Carson is a good man, and I trust his guide. But to go out there now. . . ." He shook his head and turned worried eyes back to the sky. "We must get inside!"

Daniel stayed in place, seeing the last few people in the open run toward their homes. The wind had grown stronger, taking an act of will to stand against it. The gates of the village had been barred, and the high walls helped break it somewhat. A few traveling merchants had placed their belongings right next to the walls, hoping to prevent some loss of merchandise as the wind would not be so strong there. The sand brought tears to Daniel's eyes as he admitted that Behar was right. Going out in that would be suicide. He needed to trust Carson, an act that didn't come easy. Unable to do much more, he turned toward Behar's home and ran.

Just as he closed the door behind him, the sandstorm slammed into the village.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to say thank you to all those who left reviews that I can't respond to. I appreciate every single one! Enjoy this chapter, and I hope all moms out there have a Happy Mother's Day this weekend! ~lg

oOo

Carson Beckett hated the desert. When he first arrived on this world, he had been miserable. This visit had been made much easier because of Daniel. The archaeologist had presented him with a set of light-colored robes on his second day here, and Carson wished he'd had them the last time he'd treated these people. They were surprisingly comfortable and helped prevent sunburns by covering his neck and head.

Now, however, his visit to this world was coming to a close. While Carson didn't like the environment, he did love the people. Behar never failed to bring a smile to his face, and he found he related to other survivors of Michael's atrocities. He bid goodbye to his friends and joined his guide for the day-long journey back to the village near the gate.

For the first half of the day, Carson plodded on behind his guide, sipping tepid water from a water skin and trying to ignore how much further he had to walk. Around noon, however, his guide began sending frequent glances toward the western horizon. Carson squinted in that direction, trying to see through the blinding sun. The horizon seemed a bit fuzzy, but he didn't recognize anything wrong. Touching his guide's arm, he asked, "What is it?"

"_Hab__ū__b_." His guide didn't say anything else, just picked up the pace. Carson kept pace, wondering what _hab__ū__b_ was. He also began sending worried glances toward the sky and saw a dramatic change over the next hour. The sun dimmed, and a haze settled over the desert. Wind whipped the sand into their faces, prompting both Carson and his guide to wrap portions of their robes about them. About two hours away from their destination, he turned and saw a massive cloud of dust stretching across the horizon, completely obscuring the sunlight.

His guide grabbed his arm. " _Hab__ū__b_!"

"That's _hab__ū__b_?" Carson stared. "What do we do?"

The guide looked around. The mountains were nearby, but Carson knew there were no caves where they could take shelter. He had no choice but to follow his guide, hoping they could outrun the storm.

He was wrong.

oOo

The sandstorm pounded the village mercilessly, keeping many residents awake long into the night. Daniel sat in the living area of Behar's home, thinking and writing in his journal. Like most homes in the village, this one was two-storied. The main floor had a large communal area that consisted of kitchen, living room, office, and den. A private sleeping chamber was tucked beneath the stone stairs, the room that Daniel and Carson had been given. The rest of the family's chambers were above-stairs, away from the noise of life in the village. As a result, the front of the house had windows at ground level and at the second story level. All of them were shuttered, but the wind rattled the shutters upstairs while whistling through minute cracks downstairs. The cacophony kept everyone awake. Behar's wife puttered in her kitchen, idly preparing bread for the following morning. Behar paced, his thoughts with his people and, no doubt, with Carson. Daniel reclined on a pile of cushions, his journal spread out in front of him as he wrote.

He'd been through sandstorms like this several times in his life. One of his earliest memories was of his mother and father cradling him through one such storm while on a dig in Egypt. But the one that stood out most in his mind was only two months before Apophis arrived on Abydos. He and Sha're had taken refuge with the other Abydonians in the pyramid, finding themselves a corner where they could speak quietly. The villagers had unique views on newlyweds, their openness in talking about a marriage relationship sometimes embarrassing and ultimately frustrating. Daniel had found it rather uncomfortable the first few times a well-meaning villager urged him to go home to his wife and "enjoy her." He'd eventually adapted, though, and found that Sha're was worth the time away from his work in the pyramid.

Now, however, his thoughts focused solely on that one night during the sandstorm. They'd laughed quietly in their corner, no one looking at them strangely for their open shows of affection. In truth, many Abydonians showed a lot more affection than Daniel did, and he was often embarrassed when Sha're would pull him into a passionate kiss that left him befuddled and wanting more when others were around. As children settled in to sleep and husbands cuddled with their wives, Daniel and Sha're had discussed the possibility of starting a family.

On Abydos, women were expected to bear children within the first year of marriage. Daniel and Sha're had avoided that because of how he'd arrived on the planet. She wanted to know everything about Earth culture so that she could raise their children in a way that was pleasing to him. He wanted to know everything about Abydonian culture because he intended to spend the remainder of his life with her. It had created some hilarious and not-so-hilarious discussions over the months, but that night during the sandstorm was the first time either of them had felt ready. They began trying for children the next night, when they had complete privacy.

Daniel blinked, bringing himself back to the present. As was usual in his personal journals, he'd been writing in a language other than English. When he flipped through them, he often found his thoughts reflected in the language he chose. Tonight, he'd been writing in Arabic, the only language other than Egyptian hieroglyphs that helped him feel close to Sha're. For a short while after her death, he had secretly wished they'd had a child. At least he would have had a small portion of Sha're to keep with him and treasure. As time went on, he learned that the wished-for child would have had to lay him to rest and become an orphan, much like Cassie. No matter how much he missed his wife, he could not wish that on anyone.

Movement next to him dragged him out of his thoughts. Behar's daughter, Mehera, slowly settled on the cushions nearby. "You are pensive tonight."

Recognizing the obvious opening, Daniel straightened and closed the journal even though he knew she wouldn't be able to read the Arabic script. "Yeah." He glanced around and saw how Behar and his wife had left them alone. "I was thinking about the last time I went through a storm like this. My wife and I took refuge in a pyramid—a structure used to land the great ships of aliens posing as gods."

Mehera blinked when he said the word "wife." She pulled back slightly, her eyes flickering to her mother's back in the kitchen. "Does your wife wait for you in Atlantis?"

Daniel's gaze dropped to the journal, to the bittersweet memories he'd been recording. "No." He shrugged. "She died."

Silence stretched, broken only by the howl of the storm outside and the occasional clatter of the kitchen. Tension settled over those gathered, and Daniel wanted to break it. But he couldn't. While he had managed to reconcile himself to Sha're's absence in his life, he was not ready to fend off Mehera's advances or Behar's best intentions. In cultures such as theirs, widowers typically remarried as quickly as possible in order to raise more children and comfort themselves. Daniel had resisted more than a few well-meaning Abydonians after Sha're's death, but that had been a long time ago. The last time he remembered talking about Sha're before coming to this world, he and Vala had discussed his feelings regarding her death. He trusted Vala, and it had helped her put her role as Adria's mother into perspective. He did not fully trust Behar, not in that way, and he refused to be that open.

Mehera stayed in place, her presence disconcerting and somewhat comforting all at once. Daniel appreciated that she didn't try to draw him out of his shell, and he eventually found the strength to smile when Behar and her mother started mock-arguing about something in the kitchen. She finally stood. "I bid you good night, Daniel."

He nodded. "Good night, Mehera." Watching her climb the stairs, he figured he could retire without creating too much of a stir. Leaving Behar and his wife in the kitchen, Daniel closed the door of the room he shared with Carson. The silence was punctuated by a loud laugh and the rumble of voices which eventually fell silent. He didn't mind. As he closed his eyes, he let out a deep breath.

That night, he dreamed of Sha're and Abydos.

oOo

Daniel woke to a quiet house early the following morning. For just a moment, he wondered why it was disconcerting and then realized that the clatter caused by the wind had stopped. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses and quickly dressed. With the small lamp he kept near his bed, he left the room and found Behar quietly moving about the main room of the house.

Behar turned when he appeared. "Good. You are awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake." Daniel blinked sleep from his eyes, not willing to admit that he wasn't _fully _awake. He never felt fully awake until after at least two cups of coffee. "What's up?"

"The _hab__ū__b_ has ceased." Behar motioned to the door. "We must find Dr. Carson and his guide before long or it will be too late."

That statement worked better than coffee. "Right." Daniel ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down. "What do we need?"

For the next ten minutes, he and Behar finished gathering their supplies. A camel-like animal had been provided for them, and they loaded the bags on its back. It would slow their progress considerably, but several other village men had already agreed to help search. Behar and Daniel would work together, leaving the villagers to do what they did best: survive.

As they prepared, Daniel forced his mind away from another memory from Abydos. The first time he'd ever seen a sandstorm like that on another planet, it had startled him. Thankfully, Sha're had guided him into the pyramid. One young boy wasn't so lucky. He and his mother had been racing for the pyramid when he fell. His mother had been unable to locate him until the next day. Daniel had watched the funeral with Sha're at his side, his arm around his wife as she cried for the loss of a friend's son.

No, he wouldn't find Carson like that. Not after everything the man had been through and survived. As he left the village with Behar, Daniel determined that he would bring his friend back. Even if Carson was injured and they had to put their travels on hold, the people of Atlantis would not lose him again.

The morning went about as Daniel expected. The group followed the usual path to the other village, but the blowing wind had obliterated any trace of habitation. Daniel called out for his friend, hoping the Scotsman would hear him and answer. Others called for Carson and the guide, but only the whistle of wind replied. Behar sent men into the nearby mountains to look for caves where the two could have taken refuge. Daniel simply stood in the middle of the sand and looked around.

Then, he frowned. "Behar!" When the village leader turned, Daniel shrugged. "Is there somewhere else they might have taken refuge? Ruins or an abandoned village or someplace like that?"

Behar thought for a moment, and then his face lit up. "There is one place!" He motioned with his hand. "Come! Come!"

Daniel followed, striking out across the desert in the exact opposite direction from the mountains. The only thing he could figure was that Carson got turned around in the sandstorm and went the wrong way. Or he was further off course than Behar had predicted. Either way, Daniel refused to rule out any possibility. He didn't leave people behind.

A sprawling set of ruins eventually rose from the sands. Their worn appearance told Daniel that they likely offered less protection than a tent, but it was a start. Sand had piled up on one side of the pillars and stones that peppered the area. He walked to the center, looking about and trying to figure out what to do now. Turning to Behar, he sighed. "This is it?"

"Yes." Behar stared at him. "I am sorry, Daniel, but this is the only ruins we have found. All others are from the villages that the Demon destroyed," he said, clearly referring to Michael, though Daniel's mind went to Apophis and Amaunet.

Daniel nodded, his eyes squinted against the midday sun. They'd been searching for hours and had found no sign of his friends. Desperate for anything, Daniel raised his voice. "Carson!" He listened to the echo. "Carson!"

A scrabbling sound caused Behar to tense and Daniel to whirl. While deserts like this seemed lifeless, a good number of creatures could survive. Daniel remembered the scorpion-like thing that Sha're had killed during his first month on Abydos. It had freaked him out, and she had simply laughed when he shuddered. Apparently, the Abydonians considered it a delicacy, though Daniel had never had the guts to try it. Now, he wished he had simply to say he'd shared a part of Abydonian culture that even Jack was unable to stomach.

"Carson!" he called again. The scrabble sounded as if in answer. Daniel glanced to Behar and, ignoring the other man's warning, headed for the far side of the ruins. The sand shifted under his feet, and he suddenly fell through the ground to the sound of ripping fabric. He landed with a soft "oomph" as Scottish curses and a surprised exclamation reached his ears.

Carson leaned over him, a sarcastic grin in place. "Nice o' ye to drop in on us, lad."

Daniel blinked and frowned. "Yeah." He coughed at the sand in his face and sat up, looking at the hole in the ceiling. "What happened?"

The guide picked up his cloak, now hopelessly torn by Daniel's fall. "We came here for refuge as there were no caves nearby. We nearly did not make it."

Daniel turned to Carson, seeing windburn along his face. He looked exhausted, as if they'd spent the entire night in the storm. "You okay?"

"Aye, we'll be fine."

Daniel motioned toward the torn cloak the guide still held. "Sorry about that." Then, he accepted Carson's hand and stood. Moving to the hole in the ceiling, he craned his neck. "Behar!"

Behar's face appeared from above. "You have found them!"

"Yeah, obviously." Daniel frowned. "Got any rope so we can get out?"

"Yes, yes. Just let me go get it from our packs. I will return shortly." Behar skittered away, letting more sand fall into their little hiding spot.

Daniel dropped his head to his chest and sighed. Now that he'd found Carson alive and relatively okay, he could relax a bit. Unfortunately, he had no water or food to give the two men, though they looked happy just to have been found. "So, what's new?"

Carson smirked. "I think ye'll be wantin' to take a look at this." He motioned to the back wall, lifting up a flashlight to illuminate the text carved there.

Daniel's eyes widened. "So, you didn't just take refuge in the ruins of an old village. It's a bunch of _Ancient_ ruins?" He skimmed the Ancient text, recognizing it as a very old, very rare dialect. He'd had some experience with this, but languages evolved over time. And there was a lot of it. He took the flashlight from Carson and let it roam over the walls. "It's going to take a lot of time to translate this."

The guide watched him with an awestruck express. "You can read this?"

"Uh. . .yeah." Daniel cocked his head to one side as he considered the text. "I really wish I had my journal right now. I could at least get started while we wait for rescue."

Carson's grin nearly cracked his face open. "Lad, I know ye were expectin' ta find all the ruins on our trip while I treated the sick, but it looks like I made the first discovery."

"Yes, you did," Daniel said absently. He never looked away from the walls, his attention completely captured by what was written there. The wall he studied spoke of ascension, something that had fascinated Daniel since his own ascension. He knew a lot, but much of the work the Ancients had done on the subject had not been preserved in the Milky Way. And he'd never really had the chance to figure it all out. If he could learn more about ascension, the possibilities were endless. Turning to stare around the room, he realized that this place had to be bigger. "Are there any other rooms? Any doors?"

"Not that we've found." Carson shrugged. "But that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"I agree." Daniel turned back to the wall, but Behar's return forced him to focus on getting Carson and his guide back to the village. He could return later, though it pained him now to leave this place. He took one last, longing look at the room. It was structurally sound, and he doubted another sandstorm would destroy it completely. Based on what he'd just read, he could bump this place to the top of his "To Be Explored" list. A grin touched his face. He could not wait to return and spend hours here._ Just wait until Jack hears about this!_

oOo

Daniel and Carson stayed with Behar for another day, allowing the medical doctor to recover from his first experience with a desert sandstorm. Mehera hovered over Carson, as did her mother, leading Daniel to believe that the two women saw him as a surrogate brother and son. Unfortunately for Daniel, Mehera glanced his way with a speculative gleam in her eyes more than once. He wanted to escape back to the ruins, but Behar let slip the fact that he could read the writing. After that, Mehera's speculative glances became a fascinated focus that simultaneously reminded Daniel of Sha're and made him want to run to the hills. He reminded himself that he was leaving within the day and would be able to relax once he returned. Hopefully, by then, Mehera would either be married or have agreed to marry someone else. In cultures like this, unmarried daughters didn't stay that way once they came of age.

Finally, two days after the sandstorm, Daniel and Carson bid Behar and his family goodbye. They carried their own packs, having refused to take a pack animal or guides. The sun beat down on Daniel's back, the heat drawn by his smoky-gray uniform. His Abydonian robes, along with a new set of robes provided by Behar, were tucked into his duffel. He planned to retire the Abydonian robes once he reached Atlantis and was able to launder them properly. The ones Behar had given him were close enough, and he wanted to hang on to the few physical reminders he had of Sha're and her people. Still, he was relieved to be leaving the place that had brought her memory into nearly every waking moment.

At the gate, Carson dialed Atlantis and informed Sheppard of their next destination. The two of them gave a condensed report, saying they'd found some ruins that Daniel wanted to return to study. Neither man mentioned the sandstorm, instinctively knowing that Sheppard would worry more than he should. They promised complete reports on their experiences, and Daniel made plans to look over his notes in his journal and get started on that report as soon as they reached their next destination. When the gate shut down, Carson entered the address for their next stop and happily stepped through the event horizon.

The new world was completely different from the one they'd just left. Evergreen trees framed the gate and lined the dirt path that led to the village. As soon as Daniel exited the gate, he found Carson breathing deeply and smiling at the mid-morning sun. The temperature change startled him, and he took just a moment to get his bearings.

Behar's world had been oppressively hot. This world had barely entered spring, and the chill of winter still hung in the air. While the evergreens waved merrily in the breeze, spring flowers had just begun to push through the ground. Daniel was grateful for the few physical changes his ascension had made in him. After returning to human form, he no longer had the fillings in his teeth brought on by too many sweets when he was younger, and the allergies that had plagued him for years were finally gone. He inhaled the rich scent of earth and sighed. After the heat of their last stop, he could enjoy this one.

Carson gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and then almost trotted down the path. Daniel caught up to him, trying to take in his impressions of the place while keeping track of the Scot's happy chatter. Apparently the people of this world reminded Carson of the old west. It sounded like an interesting culture to get to know.

A rustle in the leaves yanked Daniel's attention from Carson's chatter. Daniel whirled as a man slipped from the trees. His swarthy skin made Daniel think of Native Americans, but he wore a typical woodsman's outfit complete with quiet shoes, green and brown fabric, and a crossbow. Daniel lifted his hands, giving Carson a glance. "Hello."

Carson turned, and the man blinked in surprise. The crossbow was lowered as the man's jaw dropped. "Dr. Beckett? You have returned!" Ignoring Daniel, the man launched himself at Carson, sharing a manly, back-slapping hug.

Carson laughed. "Yes, Moros, I've come back!" He patted the man on the shoulder. "I have ta breathe, lad!"

Moros stepped back. "My apologies, Dr. Beckett."

"Och, 'tis fine!" Carson motioned to their observer. "Moros, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's an archaeologist, someone who studies cultures and history."

Daniel smiled and met Moros's eyes. "I'm glad to meet you."

Moros seemed a bit unsure of Daniel, but he accepted Carson's explanation. His face sobered. "It is good you have come, Dr. Beckett." He fell into step with Carson, leaving Daniel to bring up the rear as they walked into the village. "We have need of a good doctor. Our village healer has done all she can."

Carson shared a concerned glance with Daniel. "Wha' happened?"

"Yesternight, the Ring of the Ancestors activated." Moros shook his head. "A single woman came through. She was severely injured, and we can do nothing for her. I fear for her life, and I hope that you can help her."

"Just one woman?" Carson asked. "Has no one come lookin' for her?"

"That is why I was watching the path to the village." Moros stopped Carson just inside the village, the serious expression on his face obviously enough to keep the happy villagers from mobbing Carson. "We are worried that she is a fugitive. Or worse, a Wraith worshiper. While I do not wish any harm on her, I also cannot allow my people to be put in danger by her presence."

Daniel couldn't argue with that. He'd read all the files on Atlantis before coming here and knew how the Wraith put trackers in their followers—and, sometimes, in their enemies just to hunt them. Carson had freed Ronon Dex from one such tracker, and Jennifer Keller had helped a second Runner escape. The thought that this village could be wiped out because of the people's generosity. . . .Daniel didn't have to explain the risks to Carson.

The doctor met Moros's eyes. "Where is she?"

"Here." Moros headed for a secluded home some distance from the main village. "We placed her here, with those who are brave enough to help her. But her condition grows worse, and I am not certain she will survive long."

Daniel followed the two men, already steeling himself for what he might be asked to do. Carson had already shared his concerns that he'd need an assistant in the field, though Daniel hoped never to help the doctor in something as complicated as emergency surgery. The little house, a wooden cabin tucked into the evergreen forest, came into view, the smoke from the chimney belying its seemingly abandoned look. At the door, Moros knocked once and called to the woman inside. Carson and Daniel were led into the main room.

Dropping his bags next to the door, Daniel took the medical kit that Carson shoved into his hands. He let the doctor lead the way, peering into the room to get a look at their patient. The woman's face was turned away, toward a window that looked over the garden behind the house. Something was familiar in that profile. Daniel blinked. _No way_, he thought. _I know enough to realize that miracles happen, but I didn't know there was any coming back from. . . ._

His thoughts trailed off as he heard Carson's sharp breath. The doctor had rounded the bed and was staring into the woman's face. His features had gone slack with shock, and his hand shook as he reached down to gently brush the woman's dark hair away from her face. "Dear Lord!"

Daniel quickly approached the bed and froze as he recognized the patient. The woman was Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pain. At first, she tried to escape it, falling back into the comfortable blackness that had held her for such a long time. But the pain kept waking her, kept pulling her back into the land of awareness. From long habit, she automatically sent a message to her nanites to repair the damage, but it didn't help. Nothing helped. Nothing she did stopped the memories.

_She stood in front Diem, her hand held up as she spoke calmly. They did not need to do this. There were other paths they could take. But Diem was determined. He lifted his chin, and the weapon in his hand fired._

Elizabeth fully woke at that memory, automatically trying to sit upright in spite of the agony that flared in her torso. She didn't even get an inch off of the mattress before a loud groan escaped.

A flurry of activity nearby caused her to turn her head. Shortly thereafter, a soft voice interrupted her labored breathing. "Whoa. Just take it easy. You're safe and recovering from surgery."

Elizabeth blinked up at the man. He wore glasses, different glasses than she remembered, but he was familiar. "Daniel?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me." He carefully settled on the edge of the bed, his motions causing pain no matter how gentle he was. "You're okay. You're safe," he said again.

She frowned at him. The last time she saw him, he was still a member of SG-1, still working on Earth to fight the Ori threat. "How long. . . .?"

His eyebrows lowered. "How long. . .?" he repeated, his expression telling her that he didn't understand the question.

Elizabeth licked her lips, trying in vain to form the words around the increasing dryness in her throat. When he saw it, Daniel reached for something just out of her sight. He apologized for how badly it would hurt and then helped her lift her head to sip at the water. She sighed as the cool liquid flowed down her throat and tried to speak again. "Why are you here?"

"Here as in this room, or here as in Pegasus?" When she just stared, he took a deep breath. "Well, let's see, what's the last thing you remember?"

Elizabeth turned to stare at the ceiling. It was simple, wood beams that intersected with rough wooden walls. She didn't want to tell him the last thing she remembered about Atlantis. It was too painful, too much of a betrayal. "I was. . .going through the gate."

He nodded. "Yeah. I read the report." His eyes came back up to meet hers, compassion shining out of them. "It's been over a year since then."

"A year?" She frowned. She'd only been on that planet with Diem and the others for two months. "You're in Atlantis?"

"Yes."

She blinked. "What happened. . . ?"

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us." Daniel motioned to her body. "When we arrived, you were unconscious. Beckett says you've got a pretty severe concussion on top of blood loss and a gunshot wound."

_The loud report of the weapon, the sudden pain slamming into her, falling. . .she was falling. . . ._ Elizabeth shook her head to clear the memories and instantly regretted it. Although she had nothing in her stomach, the nausea almost overpowered her. She groaned again and, as she squeezed her eyes shut, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sorry," she gasped a few moments later.

"It's alright. I understand."

"How bad?"

"Well, Beckett says you'll recover, though it'll take a few weeks." Daniel's voice faded in and out as she struggled to hang on to consciousness. She needed to know. "He pulled the bullet from your side. Said it nicked your spleen and stopped just short of a pretty important artery. You lost a lot of blood, but you'll recover. It might take a bit, though."

Elizabeth nodded, but she was unable to hold on to consciousness. She moved erratically, trying to reach for him. "Daniel. . ."

"I'll be right here," he said as he took her hand. His calm voice, as well as the assurance, allowed her to release the grip she had on awareness. She let her eyes close and drifted to sleep.

oOo

Daniel sat on the bed, holding Elizabeth's hand as she fell asleep. While most people with concussions were checked for lucidity, he felt it was proof enough that she had recognized him and asked for the date. Thankfully, she hadn't asked too many questions about Atlantis or what they intended to do with her. He couldn't honestly answer those questions.

"Wha' happened to an hour?" Carson's indignant voice interrupted his musings. The Scotsman wandered into the room, hair standing up on one side of his head as he rubbed his eyes. He had been asleep for over three hours after agreeing to take an hour's nap on the couch. Daniel had refused to wake him, deciding he could be just as stubborn as Carson.

Daniel realized that Elizabeth's hand had gone completely slack and gently laid it on her stomach. Standing, he walked out of the room before answering. "You needed sleep."

"Aye, an' so do ye!"

"Carson, I'm not the one responsible for making sure she stays alive." Daniel glared. "Nor am I the one who had to perform major surgery in this room."

Carson wanted to stay mad at him, but Daniel's logic won the argument. He glanced back toward the door where the two men could see Elizabeth's sleeping face. "How is she?"

"Lucid." Daniel slipped his hands into his pockets. "Confused. She knew who I am and that time had passed, but she wasn't too clear on the details. I know some memories were getting through, and she's in a lot of pain."

"Which is why I said to wake me after an hour." Carson sighed. "I'll give her somethin' for the pain, but we should head back to Atlantis as soon as she's able to move."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Carson whirled at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Think about something." Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest, tapping the index finger of his right hand on his chin as he paced the small living room of the cabin. "The last thing she remembers is being sent through a Spacegate. Well, that she remembers of Atlantis. Is it really the best thing to do to go traipsing her through the gate without giving her adequate time to prepare?"

"She needs medical attention!"

"And you can give that to her right here."

"No' everythin' she needs."

"But enough."

"What are ye suggestin'?" Carson glared at him.

"Let her decide whether to go back," Daniel said softly. At the doctor's incredulous look, he frowned. "She's not a Replicator anymore, right?"

"No, an' all the tests I've done indicate she doesnae have nanites, either. Granted, I've only got my scanner, but nanites would have already healed her wounds."

"Then what's the harm in letting her stay here if that's what she wants?" Daniel shrugged. "All the IDC codes for Atlantis and passwords are different. Anything that would make us vulnerable to her unique knowledge has been changed. Even our planetary location has changed twice since she was taken by the Replicators. What's the harm in allowing her to make her own decisions for once?"

Carson glared at him, indicating that the argument had merit. He sighed. "As long as she remains stable medically, I'll allow it. But, if she takes a turn. . . ."

Daniel nodded. "Okay."

"Now, why don't ye go get some rest?"

Daniel glanced out the window. Dawn was just beginning to lighten the sky, and the long night suddenly caught up to him. He sighed. "Yeah, good idea."

Turning toward the couch in the main room, he listened as Carson entered the only bedroom in the cabin, settling next to Elizabeth's bed with another sigh. He heard the doctor begin to speak quietly to the sleeping woman as he faced the wall. The implications of this recent surprise kept him more than awake, still swirling through his head even though he was beyond exhausted.

Elizabeth Weir was alive and, apparently, fully human. What would that mean for Atlantis?

oOo

When Elizabeth woke again, she found Carson Beckett sitting next to her bed. The doctor's chin was buried in his chest as he dozed, and bright sunlight poured through the window. Outside, leaves fluttered in the breeze, and the shade dappled the foot of her bed. Everything ached, including her head. The sunlight made it worse, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. After so many endless days of nothing but darkness, she still found herself entranced by the simplest things. Shade and light, the sound of the wind through trees, the feel of water over her skin, dirt beneath her feet. . . .She had never been a woman of simple amusements, but life as a Replicator stole many of the common pleasures humans enjoyed from the time they were young.

Finally unable to avoid waking Carson, she drew a deep breath. "Carson?"

The soft call startled him out of sleep. He blinked at her, his eyes taking a moment to focus. "Elizabeth?"

She smiled at hearing that Scottish accent. Unexpectedly, tears came to her eyes as she tried to wrap her mind around her situation. When she'd been in Atlantis's computer systems, she'd learned the rather startling news that Carson had been cloned and that his clone now lived and worked off world. But seeing the man was different. This Carson was aged slightly, had shadows in his eyes that the one she'd known never bore. But he was the same man.

He jumped to his feet and cleared the sound of sleep from his voice. "How are ye feelin'?"

"Sore." Elizabeth frowned at the understatement. "Very sore."

"Aye, ye're due for another dose o' painkillers." He rummaged around outside of her line of sight and returned with a morphine injector. A few moments later, she felt the medication begin working its magic.

Unable to fully relax, Elizabeth looked around and took stock of her surroundings. She lay in a narrow bed, barely wide enough for her to rest comfortably and still allow someone to sit on the edge. A white coverlet looked hand-embroidered, and she wore a white gown of some sort. Her hair felt clean, as well, leading her to believe she'd been here longer than she had thought. The walls were bare, however, and the wood reminded her of cabins back on Earth. Another memory came to mind. "Dr. Jackson? Is he. . .?"

"Aye, he's here." Carson met her eyes. "He's getting' a wee bit o' rest."

"Not anymore." The second voice from the door drew Elizabeth's gaze. Daniel stood in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself as he leaned against the doorjamb. "How are you, Elizabeth?"

"Okay." She frowned. The morphine was taking effect. "Carson, you know how much I hate. . . ."

"Morphine, aye." Carson gave her an indulgent smile. "That'll be your last dose." He turned to Daniel. "I thought ye were restin'."

"I was, for four hours." Daniel shrugged. "That's more sleep than I averaged when off world with SG-1."

Elizabeth smiled at the normal tone of the conversation, her eyes slipping closed. She hated being so doped up and couldn't wait for this dose of morphine to wear off. Of course, it dulled the memories a bit, so she could enjoy that. But she wasn't able to stop the suspicion that her life was about to make some more drastic changes, ones that she might not necessarily like.

oOo

When she next woke, she was alone. Elizabeth blinked at the window, feeling the cool breeze of. . .Was it sunset or sunrise? She couldn't see the sky well enough to tell. But the relative silence of the cabin was broken by the low rumble of conversation from the other room. While she didn't force herself to listen, she did recognize Carson's brogue and Daniel's quick chatter. A smile touched her lips as she thought back to her first crisis with Dr. Daniel Jackson. _If they even get the hint that you're bluffing, trust me: this game is over!_ A moment after making that statement, he frowned. _Too dramatic?_

That had been a lifetime ago. Someone else's lifetime, to be exact. Elizabeth understood some of what she'd gone through in the years between that negotiation with the Goa'uld System Lords and now, and she still wasn't certain she trusted herself. Too much had gone wrong, too many sacrifices had been made. Even now, she couldn't be sure if Daniel and Carson intended to drag her back to Atlantis or. . . .

Daniel's arrival broke her train of thought. He carried a small bowl and spoon, a smile on his face as he realized she was awake. "Hey."

Elizabeth returned the smile. "Hi." Then, she frowned as another need made its presence known. "Uh. . .is there a. . . ."

"Bathroom?" He turned and glanced over his shoulder as Carson appeared in the doorway. "I'll be back."

Elizabeth stared at Daniel's retreating back and then at Carson's somewhat apologetic one. "He hasn't changed much."

Carson grinned. "Aye. Now, I hear ye need ta be gettin' up for a moment?"

Elizabeth nodded and, ironically commenting that she'd never thought she would miss catheters, allowed Carson to help her get to the facilities. She felt strong enough to preserve her privacy, but the awkwardness still remained. Once she was back in bed, Carson fluffed her pillows so that she could sit up and checked her physical condition. He seemed satisfied with the state of her incision, though she could tell he wanted to cart her back to Atlantis right away. Instead, he slipped out of the room as Daniel returned, still holding that bowl.

He rounded the bed and pulled the chair close, handing the bowl to her as he did so. "It's not super warm, but it's good."

"Thank you." Elizabeth accepted the broth and carefully ate the first bite. While having only a few vegetables in it, the broth's flavor exploded on her tongue and made her smile. Yet another thing she'd missed as a Replicator. "This is incredible."

He chuckled, but his eyes showed that he had other questions. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

She nodded. "Yes." After a few more bites, she sighed. "Daniel, I can tell you have questions. You might as well ask."

He sighed. "What happened?"

Elizabeth swallowed more of the broth as she put her thoughts in order. "We were rescued," she said simply. "These aliens calling themselves the Soura found us and rescued us. They wanted the Replicator information we carried in our minds, as well as what we knew of Atlantis."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She finished the broth, surprised at how satisfying such a light meal could be. "They realized that our exposure to hard vacuum for such a long time had degraded our neural pathways. At least, that's what they explained to us. So, they created human bodies and downloaded our consciousnesses into them."

"Why?"

She smiled at that. "Do you realize that sounded a bit like a broken record?"

"Yeah, but I know I'm going to have to give Woolsey a report when I get back, so. . . ." He shrugged.

Elizabeth nodded. "True." She turned her eyes to the wall. "I guess they took a look at the memories we did retain before they created these bodies, otherwise I wouldn't look like myself. I remember waking up on this ship, floating in place as this. . .creature. . .looked on. They had devices that allowed them to probe our consciousnesses, and they seemed to be able to transmit impressions and information back to us."

"Were they able to get what they wanted?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "All of us retain some knowledge from our times as Replicators, memories and information. But it wasn't enough for the Soura. When they realized we wouldn't be able to give them what they needed, they dropped us off on an uninhabited world with a Stargate. There was almost nothing, just the basics. We had to find ways to survive. And we did. Most of us believed this was a second chance at life, a way to finally gain Ascension."

"But. . .?"

"But not all of us were able to forget." She turned and met his eyes. "I remembered what happened on Atlantis, how I knew that we were too dangerous to stay there. I knew from the way Rodney looked at me that the address they sent us to wasn't the planet they'd told the others about. And I still sent the confirmation back through the wormhole. I told the others that it was safe to come through."

"Hey." Daniel's warm hand touched hers, stopping the inevitable emotions that tried to escape. "You did what you had to do."

"I know." She didn't pull her hand away, liking the human contact too much. Replicators weren't the most tactile people, and Elizabeth had never been very touchy-feely. But she did like the occasional hand on the shoulder to let her know everything would be okay. She remembered hugging John in moments of sheer relief when she couldn't think of anything else to do. Now, Daniel's hand on hers, holding tightly and giving her a tether to the present, touched some place deep inside of her. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that tried to escape. "And I would do it again."

"I know." His soft voice shattered her control.

A single tear ran down her cheek. "I can't go back!"

"You don't know that."

Elizabeth stared at him, seeing absolute acceptance in his eyes. "If I go back to Atlantis, I'll be put in a containment room while they. . . ."

"Hey." Daniel interrupted her. He moved his hand so that he was holding hers, not just covering it. "If you want to go back, we'll take you back. But we're not going to force you back there."

Elizabeth blinked again, more tears escaping as Carson came to the opposite side of the bed. She stared at the two men, overwhelmed. Carson was a friend she had lost, and Daniel. . .She couldn't begin to figure out what Daniel really was. She remembered him being an adviser and tentative friend during her time at Stargate Command, a colleague at Antarctica, a friend during the few times she'd been on Earth after she'd moved to Atlantis. But this was different. He seemed to truly understand what she was going through, and she wondered what had happened during her long absence that had caused his compassion to grow. Or was he just allowing it to show?

Nodding, she pulled her hand from Daniel's and used it to wipe away the tears, drawing a steady breath. "I don't know what to do now."

This time, Carson answered. "Why don't ye tell us wha' happened to get ye shot?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Diem."

Carson blinked. "Niam?"

"No, _Diem_," she said with a smile. She understood the instant panic. Niam had been destroyed when they retook Atlantis. "He was one of the Replicators who went through the Spacegate with me. Once the Soura left us, we all began working through the emotions. There were days of stunned silence, days when one or the other of us just couldn't get along with everyone. But Diem stayed quiet. He began trading through the Stargate, using what little we had to bring us supplies. Then, I found out he was doing a lot more.

"Diem blames Atlantis for what happened to us." Elizabeth shook her head. "He was angry at me, but he felt the stronger betrayal came from those we had not harmed. He's been looking for a way to find the city and exact revenge since he started going through the Stargate. Given how successful he's been about trading, I know he knows something. Plus, he's the one of us who remembers the most from before. He has knowledge that, somehow, was preserved."

Daniel's voice broke into her narrative. "What did he do?"

"He found a group called the Coalition of Planets." She frowned when Daniel stiffened. "What?"

"Uh. . .the Coalition of Planets is a loosely-allied group of planets freed from Wraith domination." Daniel waved his hands as he spoke. "Over a year ago, they kidnapped Sheppard's team and put them on trial. Woolsey had to promise a greater involvement in galactic affairs in order to get them 'acquitted.' But that's not the point. The point is that, if Diem is looking for Atlantis, this could be very, very bad."

"Because members of the Coalition know where Atlantis is?" Elizabeth asked, her heart sinking.

"Yeah." Daniel stood and paced a few steps away, pulling his glasses from his face to rub his eyes. "Look, things are different from the last time you were in Atlantis. Six months or so after you were there, Atlantis went home. To Earth. We're back now, and we're looking to reestablish trade and relations with the Coalition. That means. . . ."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "That means that Diem will be able to find the city with relatively little trouble."

"Yeah."

Daniel's single word response hung between them, no one willing to break the silence. Elizabeth stared at him, seeing the sincere worry in his eyes as well as a resolve to protect those in the city. Carson clenched his jaw in a characteristic move that told her just how alike the two versions of her friend really were. While she had not had a lot of time with either of them, she knew they would do everything they could to defeat any threat to Atlantis. But, in order to do that, she would have to go home. She nodded. "Okay."

Carson and Daniel exchanged confused glances, but Daniel spoke. "Okay?"

Elizabeth met his eyes. "I'll go back."

"Look, you don't need to do this if. . . ."

She held up a hand. "Daniel, I know Diem. I know what he's capable of. Why do you think I wound up here, in the condition you found me?"

Carson stiffened. "He's the one who shot ye?"

"Yes." She met the doctor's eyes. "He was trying to kill Dimas. I don't know if he succeeded."

"Dimas?" Daniel asked.

"The one member of the Coalition tribunal who was almost completely impartial." Elizabeth sighed. "I know it won't be like it was before, but I'll go back with you as soon as Carson lets me out of this bed."

Daniel nodded and, without another word, left the room. Elizabeth watched him go, her brow lowered as she considered her decision. It had been made in a moment of panic, but her resolve wasn't going to fail. She turned back to Carson. "I can't let him win, Carson."

Carson nodded and helped her get comfortable in the bed. "Aye, lass, I know what ye mean. I couldnae let Michael win when he had me."

Content that she'd been understood, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Carson gave her some painkillers, but they weren't as powerful as the morphine. The left her mind able to function as they dulled the pain in her body.

She was going home. And, right now, she dreaded what lay ahead.

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Although she agreed to return to Atlantis, Elizabeth insisted on walking through the gate under her own power. While she knew what waited on the other side, she refused to let them just blithely take her into custody while she was stuck on a stretcher or in some sort of wheelchair. And the option of having either Daniel or Carson carry her through the gate. . . .Elizabeth had more pride than that. While she didn't mind being carried around by strong, attractive men, she also understood that her return would be political as well as emotional. As a result, she managed to get Carson to agree to stay the rest of his week on this world, setting up his clinic and reestablishing relations with these people while Daniel kept her company.

Much had changed in the time Elizabeth had been away. She remembered leaving Atlantis after waking on Keller's hospital bed. Her biggest fear then had been that the nanites in her body would take over and control her. She had suffered enough in that mental hospital, even if it had only been in her mind. She found that Daniel seemed to understand her fears. He sat with her as she asked question after question about what had happened in Atlantis. While she had been in the city's computers, she had looked over mission reports. What they had faced since her "death" astounded her but also proved her confidence in the people who lived in Atlantis.

Two days after her agreement to return to Atlantis, Elizabeth surprised Daniel. He'd been great about giving her time when she needed it but still always being around to listen. She wasn't quite certain how he accomplished that, but she appreciated it. He never really pushed her to talk about things while still drawing her out of her shell and not letting her wallow in her misery. It was the mark of a good diplomat, and she had learned years ago that Daniel Jackson was a diplomat to the core of his being. While his official title said "Archaeologist, Anthropologist, and Linguist," he'd become one of the SGC's foremost negotiators by virtue of his ability to find common ground with just about anyone or any_thing_. A man who could successfully negotiate a trade agreement with the Unas was held in high esteem.

With these thoughts flowing through her head, Elizabeth decided she'd rested in bed long enough. Her body ached from a desire to move around as much as a result of her surgery. She carefully pushed back the covers and lowered her feet to the hardwood floor. The pressure against her soles felt good, and she let out a deep breath as she pushed herself to her feet. The furthest she'd walked to date had been to the small bathroom attached to the house, and Carson had never allowed her to go that far without his or Daniel's assistance. This was different. She was determined to escape this bedroom, find a chair in the middle of the house, and just sit.

She made it to the bedroom door under her own power. Since she'd been bedridden for the past few days, it didn't surprise her that she seemed so weak and winded by this time. Leaning heavily on the door frame, Elizabeth forced herself to breathe calmly and eyed the couch. It sat across the room, the back of it next to the front door of the cabin. This place wasn't that big, but it felt massive. The main room of the home had a kitchen in one corner, and Daniel stood with his back to her, stirring the pot that rested on the stove. It was a domestic scene, one that would have made her smile if she was able to get to the couch without collapsing. Unfortunately, she could not imagine any way for that to happen right then.

Finally admitting her weakness to herself, she pasted a sheepish expression on her face. "Daniel?"

He turned, the spoon in his hand hovering as he blinked at her. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He recovered quickly, setting the spoon aside and moving to her side. "Where are you going?"

"Couch." Elizabeth watched him approach her. She kept one arm around her waist and leaned on Daniel's arm with the other hand. A few short minutes later, he had her lowered carefully into the couch, smiling when she sighed in relief. "Thank you. I just couldn't stand that bedroom for much longer."

"Yeah, I understand that." He perched on the cushion next to her. "I remember too many days cooped up in the infirmary, just waiting to be able to get out of there and back to work."

She rolled her eyes. "At least you had work to get back to."

Daniel turned to face her suddenly. "You'll have something to do, Elizabeth. I promise."

"Will I?" She met his eyes. "Right now, I'm _persona_ _non_ _grata_ in Atlantis. Even though I'm fully human again—or, at least, I hope so—I'm still a Replicator."

"You _were_ a Replicator."

"How can you make that distinction?"

"Oh, about the same way I can make the distinction between being Daniel Jackson the archaeologist and being Daniel Jackson the Ori prior." He shrugged. "I even kidnapped Jack and hijacked the _Odyssey_."

"You were under the influence of alien technology and the Ori." She remembered the report and the feeling that it had been sanitized. Why else would he have been allowed to continue his work at the SGC after having been in enemy hands and under enemy control for so long?

"And you were under the influence of alien technology and the Replicators." Daniel turned to face her, shifting so that his knee brushed hers. "Why should it be any different for you?"

Elizabeth stared at him, seeing the acceptance on his face. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. The SGC had become accustomed to Daniel's frequent deaths, captures, and returns. "Daniel, the last time I was there, I put my Replicator friends ahead of my Atlantis friends. I betrayed John and Teyla and everyone else there. That doesn't go away, no matter how much I want it to."

He didn't respond right away, nor did he meet her eyes. But he did reach out and take her hand in his. After a long moment where he just held her hand, he looked her in the eye. "I think you're selling your friends short, Elizabeth. It might take them some time, but they'll eventually come around."

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying what came to mind. She suspected that Daniel had underestimated the level of animosity on Atlantis. Her last visit to the city had been less than stellar, and she hated to get her hopes up too high.

Seeing that she wasn't in the mood for much conversation, Daniel squeezed her hand and left her alone. Elizabeth missed the warmth of his touch, surprising herself and hiding it by brushing her hair from her face. There were things about Atlantis that she missed: endless hot showers, sea breezes, watching the sunset from the control room balcony, and knowing that she had someone to support her no matter what. Daniel reappeared a few moments later with the pillows and throw blanket from her bed, and she readjusted her opinion on what awaited her. He accepted her unconditionally, even arguing with Carson about when she should return to the city. Elizabeth knew that, if it had been up to the medical doctor, she'd already be ensconced in one of Jennifer Keller's infirmary beds and under constant guard.

Daniel had prevented that for her first days of recovery. Now, as he adjusted her pillows behind her and draped her legs with the throw, Elizabeth realized that he would likely support her just about anywhere. That left her with a warmth in her heart that had been missing for a long time. She settled into the couch and dozed until she heard Carson return from his work at the clinic. Even as the two men spoke quietly in the kitchen, organizing their return to Atlantis in a few days, Elizabeth smiled and let her mind relax for a bit. She had friends. She just needed to know if they would continue to support her even if Atlantis didn't.

oOo

John Sheppard loathed paperwork. He always had but often resigned himself to filling out the triplicate forms the military and IOA required. He never realized just how much work Evan Lorne actually did until the man was gone. John had chosen his new second-in-command, Anne Teldy, and she was still finding her footing in her new role. She was efficient and coping well, but she left a lot of the paperwork for Sheppard to get done. Of course, most of what she left for him were forms the IOA demanded that no other military command seemed to have. Lorne had willingly shouldered a lot of responsibility, and John had depended on the other man more than he liked to admit.

Still, when Woolsey called for him to come to the control room, John threw down his pen and rushed from his office. He and his team had gone on three missions in the last two weeks, but it hadn't been enough. The Pegasus galaxy was quiet for now, though John suspected that would change soon. The Wraith obviously didn't know that Atlantis had returned, so they hadn't caused many problems. The biggest issue lately was what to do with their prisoner/guest named Todd. Woolsey still hadn't come to a decision, and Todd had ceased asking about his freedom long ago.

Sheppard jogged into the control room to see Woolsey standing near a monitor. "What's going on?"

Woolsey turned to him. "Dr. Beckett and Dr. Jackson dialed in from P4M-297 for their weekly report. They said they found something but wanted you here to see it."

John turned to the monitor, which showed Beckett's face. "Carson?"

"Colonel Sheppard." Carson grinned, a sparkle in his eye telling John that something big had happened. "We have a wee bit of a surprise for ye."

John blinked. "A surprise?" A crooked grin crossed his face. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I also need Mr. Woolsey's permission to bring it through." Carson motioned to someone off screen and then glanced back at the camera. "I was just as shocked as ye'll be, but I'm certain we're in no immediate danger."

John frowned at that. Why would Carson have a "surprise" and then warn them that they're in no danger? It didn't make sense.

Carson stepped back as a new figure took his place. John's breath left him in a rush, and his hands landed suddenly on the back of an empty chair as he stared at Elizabeth Weir's dark hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress of some sort and had one hand wrapped around her midsection. But she looked exactly like the Elizabeth Weir who had commanded the Atlantis Expedition for three years, the Elizabeth Weir _he'd_ lost on the Replicator planet.

She smiled into the camera. "Hello, John." While her voice was steady, he saw the nervous tension around her eyes, the little tells he'd learned from years of watching her command Atlantis.

"Elizabeth?" The response came out before Sheppard could temper it. He cleared his throat and straightened. "Carson?"

Elizabeth—or her double—shifted again, sharing the camera with Carson. The medical doctor seemed to meet John's eyes even though he only had a camera on the other side of the wormhole. "She's one hundred percent human, John. And, as far as I can tell, no nanites. We found her here, severely wounded. I'd like to bring her to Atlantis, get her under a scanner and let her recover."

Sheppard turned to Woolsey. He also wanted Elizabeth to come to Atlantis, but for a much different reason. He wanted, _needed_, answers, and the best way to get them was to stick her in an isolation room until they had them. But what if she really was human again? What if this was the original Elizabeth Weir who had somehow escaped from the Replicators? No, that wasn't possible. That Elizabeth had died years ago, her loss creating a gaping hole in Atlantis that still wasn't completely filled. Teyla mentioned Elizabeth to this day, and Rodney often glared when Woolsey did something completely opposite from what Elizabeth would have done. It was her legacy in this city, something she'd given her life to save.

When Woolsey hesitated, John turned to Chuck. "Lower the shield."

Woolsey frowned. "Belay that order." He muted the transmission and turned to prevent Elizabeth or Carson from reading his lips. "Are we certain this is the best way to do this?"

Sheppard glared. "It's _Carson_ and _Jackson_. I trust them."

"I'm not talking about them."

Sheppard stared. "When she was here in Fran's body, she took steps to ensure our safety. She may not be the Elizabeth we knew, but she's pretty close. And she wouldn't intentionally harm us. She proved that by going through the Spacegate."

Woolsey cleared his throat and returned to his conversation with Carson. "I'll lower the shield, Dr. Beckett. But she goes straight to the infirmary, as do you and Dr. Jackson. I want to be certain there's no chance of Replicator nanites taking over this base."

Carson nodded. "Aye, I expected as much." He paused as Jackson spoke softly from off screen. "Ye might want to clear the corridors between the gate room an' the infirmary for our return. I know word will get out, but the fewer number of people makin' a fuss would be better."

Woolsey lifted his chin. "Agreed. Dial back in ten minutes. Atlantis out."

John stayed in place as Woolsey set about doing exactly what Carson had suggested. Leaning against a chair with wheels wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but he couldn't support himself right now. He'd felt this way before, had raised his hopes that a woman he respected had actually returned, and had been knocked down. Seeing Elizabeth in the form of Fran stick her hand in Koracen's head and disintegrate him. . . .Sheppard blinked that image from his mind and headed out of the control room. He had a team to inform.

oOo

Teyla rushed through the halls of Atlantis, her mind focused on one location alone. She had been sitting with Torren, enjoying the bright sunshine, when John found her and told her what had happened. Her heart pounded, and she struggled to keep an objective mentality about Elizabeth's return. John had refused to allow her to be present when Elizabeth came through the gate, but he did say that Daniel had stayed close to Elizabeth's side and seemed confident in her humanity. As did Carson. Both men were now in quarantine until Jennifer's staff confirmed that they had not been infected with nanites.

Once in the observation room, Teyla found Rodney, Ronon, John, and Woolsey looking down into a single isolation chamber. She moved to the window, uncertain of what to expect. Below her, Elizabeth Weir lay on a hospital bed while medical personnel in hazmat suits drew blood, ran scanners over her body, and performed various medical testing. She never looked up, choosing to watch the activity around her with a pale face and very little emotion.

Jennifer joined the group. "Mr. Woolsey?"

The five people turned as one. Woolsey stepped forward just a touch. "Yes?"

"Dr. Jackson and Dr. Beckett are fine. No trace of nanites in their system."

Rodney didn't wait for Woolsey's response. He pointed over his shoulder. "What about. . .Elizabeth?" He winced at his stumble over her name.

Jennifer sent her husband a reassuring smile. "As far as I can tell, Dr. Weir is fully human. Dr. Beckett gave me his notes on her injury and surgery, something that would not have been necessary had she had nanites. But, given the way we met her last time, there are still a lot of unanswered questions about how she's even alive and looking like herself. We're running DNA tests, but I think she's okay to be moved into the infirmary rather than kept in an isolation ward."

Woolsey held up a finger. "Let's hold off on that, Doctor. I'm not opposed to the group here visiting her, and I know Dr. Beckett and Dr. Jackson will insist on seeing her as well. But let's limit her contact with the city's population until we've determined exactly who and what she is."

Teyla did not require an explanation. She moved back to the railing where Elizabeth now rested in the bed, her eyes closed as Marie inserted an IV into her arm. She looked exhausted, and Teyla's heart went out to the woman below her. If she really was Elizabeth, every person in this room would know it. While Carson was a clone, he _was_ Carson. His personality, his memories, everything about him—what made him Carson Beckett—was the same. She hoped that would hold true for Elizabeth even if her physical situation had shifted yet again.

While her mind whirled with the possibility of the return of her best friend, Teyla continued to stare. Elizabeth said something to Marie and then was left alone to rest. The observation deck emptied, Rodney going with his wife to work on the mystery while Ronon just awkwardly excused himself. Soon, only John and Teyla remained. John stood next to her, close enough that she felt his warmth but still not touching her.

Finally, Teyla drew in a deep breath. "What if it really is her?"

John glanced her way. "If it is her, she'll have a place here. It just won't be the same."

Teyla nodded at that and stared up at him. "John. . . ."

"As soon as Keller clears her for company, you'll be the first to go in there." John met her eyes. "Just let me and Woolsey talk to her first."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you."

He put a hand on her shoulder and left her alone with her thoughts. Too much had happened in the last couple of weeks, and Teyla struggled to hold on to her emotions. Kanaan's betrayal still cut deeply, causing her to cry late at night when she missed his presence, and she felt all too fragile. Elizabeth's return—if that was what really happened—only compounded the emotions. While she had John, Ronon, and Rodney, Teyla had been very much alone for a long time. And she could not stop the hope that she felt blossom with this new development. Suddenly, she understood Rodney's torture when Carson had been discovered. As she watched Elizabeth rest on the hospital bed, she determined that, if this was Elizabeth, she would try to be as good a friend to her now as Elizabeth had been to her years ago.

oOo

Daniel left the isolation room where he had endured his fair share of testing to determine if he'd been infected with nanites. While he understood the precautions, it had not tempered his impatience. Amanda Cole, Keller's second-in-command, apologized for the delays and brought the welcome results a few moments ago. Now, Daniel shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled toward Elizabeth's isolation room.

The two guards outside the door did not surprise him. When he'd returned from Ascension, he'd had an airman that followed him everywhere. When he'd been turned into an Ori prior, he'd been under armed guard at all times. The level of precaution was apparently warranted, as well, given what Elizabeth remembered of her last time in the city. But Daniel wasn't concerned with precautions. He wanted to make certain Elizabeth was okay.

The guards let him into the room, and he glanced up into the observation deck to see Teyla watching. She pulled back when their eyes met, clearly seeing the need to give the two below her some privacy. Daniel appreciated that. He moved to the bed, where Elizabeth lay with her eyes closed but not sleeping. In the last week, he'd learned the difference. Apparently, she assumed he was another doctor wanting more blood or to run another test. Not thinking about his actions, he reached out and gently brushed one of her dark curls away from her forehead. The back of his hand grazed her cheek, and she opened her eyes immediately.

"Hey." Elizabeth's smile was welcome, and she shifted in the bed so that he could perch on the side. A wince and quick hand over the incision that Beckett had made to save her life told him that she was in a bit of pain. "They let you out, I see."

"Yeah." Daniel hitched one hip onto the bed. "How are you doing?"

She looked around. "This is better than I expected."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Back in that cabin, it seemed so easy to make this decision. Now that I'm actually here, it's completely different."

Daniel nodded, understanding. "Well, from what I've been told, they've confirmed you're completely human."

"Oh, that's good." She gave him a slight grin, one that faded quickly. "They want to talk to me."

"I know."

She drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out. "I want to. . .I should be able to handle this."

Seeing how close she was to tears, he took her hand and simply held it. After a few seconds, her fingers curled around his. "I'll sit in on the debriefing, if you'd like."

Elizabeth tightened her grip. "Thank you." She hesitated and then continued in a small voice. "I'm also looking forward to my room in Area 51."

The weak joke fell flat. For a long moment, Daniel couldn't respond. He'd felt that fear more times than he cared to admit, and he knew how debilitating it could be. Waiting until Elizabeth turned to him, he injected a note of rock-solid determination into his voice. "I won't let that happen."

She held his gaze, seeming to draw strength from it. "I know you'll try to stop it."

"I _will_ stop it."

She seemed to understand what he meant and nodded. "Thank you."

Daniel stood and regretfully pulled his hand from hers. "Now, get some rest. I'll find out when the debriefing will be and get permission to be here. I'm sure Carson will want to be present, too."

Elizabeth nodded yet again and settled back into her place on the bed. "Thank you, Daniel."

He couldn't stop the smile or resist the urge to brush at her curls yet again. As the lock of hair flowed over his finger, he nodded. "Always." Pulling away, he waited until she smiled at him. "And I'll send someone in with something for the pain."

The startled expression that covered her face would stay with him for a long time. She flushed. "Been through this a few times, Dr. Jackson?"

"Just a few." Daniel's answering grin came easily as he felt himself regain familiar footing with her. "Sleep well, Dr. Weir."

Leaving the isolation room, Daniel again shoved his hands in his pockets and began to wander. He found himself on a balcony, staring over the city as his mind whirled. He had known Dr. Elizabeth Weir for a long time, and never had he felt this protective instinct for her. She was a grown woman, one who had been manipulated into command of the SGC through no fault of her own yet had endured the animosity of the SGC personnel. When they had known one another in the past, Daniel had been her trusted adviser and resident expert on the Goa'uld. Their relationship then had not strayed into the personal, though he had sensed the hand of friendship extended to him.

Now, however, things had changed. Elizabeth was no longer a colleague or commander of the base where he worked. She was just a woman, one who had been through too much and was hurting emotionally as well as physically. And he understood the way she felt, how she sensed the microscope she'd been placed under, and the awkwardness of her return to Atlantis. Something about her now tugged at him, and he knew he couldn't let her go through this alone.

Sighing deeply, Daniel left the balcony and headed for the archaeology department. He always thought best when he was working, and he knew he'd need to be on top of his game when the time came for Elizabeth's debriefing. He spent the remainder of the evening locked away, writing his mission report while working through his unexpected feelings. By the time he retired for the night, he managed to get them placed in a box for later examination when he didn't have so much on his mind and could fully determine what had happened between him and Elizabeth on that planet. For now, he simply decided to get her through the coming days and weeks. He could do that, and he _would_ do that to the very best of his ability.

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** First of all, let me say that I apologize for this chapter being so late. I completely forgot to post earlier today! So, all that said, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"She is Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Keller's voice seemed to echo in the quiet briefing room even though she didn't speak loudly. The effect of her announcement was instantaneous, however. Eyes turned in the direction of Carson Beckett, who sat quietly next to Jackson. Sheppard watched the two men and saw the determination on their faces. Keller continued, "And she's _not_ Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"What?" McKay gave voice to the question on everyone's mind. "How is that possible?"

Keller met her husband's eyes, not the least bit put off by his seemingly caustic remark. "Well, as you know, Michael had a sample of Dr. Beckett's DNA as well as his memories. That resulted in nearly an exact copy of his DNA. With Dr. Weir, I have no idea what 'duplication process' was used. She looks and sounds identical to the original Elizabeth Weir, but her DNA is different. In that sense, she is not Dr. Weir."

Sheppard sat forward in his seat, easily grasping what the doctor had said. "And how is she Dr. Weir?"

"Her EEG pattern, brain scans, everything that makes up personality and who we are mentally is the exact same as what we have on file." Keller shrugged. "It's as if her entire personality and everything was downloaded into a new body."

Sheppard fell silent as he absorbed this new piece of information. Somehow, in a galactic twist of fate, they had found the woman who once led Atlantis. He sat while conversation swirled around him, McKay's conjectures about _how_ Elizabeth could have been returned to them blending with Woolsey's comments about how Elizabeth would never return to the position she'd once held. The former IOA politician meant no disrespect with his comments, and Sheppard agreed. Too much had changed. Elizabeth, _this_ Elizabeth, had been in enemy hands for too long. But that didn't mean they couldn't find a place for her in Atlantis.

Sheppard's eyes were drawn to Ronon and Teyla. When Carson had first returned, Ronon had treated him with distance and gruffness, the result of losing a good friend causing the Satedan to withdraw. Now, Ronon sat next to Teyla, his glare directed to the table. Teyla, however, had no expression on her face. It was as if she'd completely shut down. John straightened at that. He remembered few times when Teyla went completely silent. He didn't like what he was seeing at this moment.

The briefing broke up before Sheppard had a chance to even hear the rest of it. Teyla bolted for the door. Her pace seemed unhurried, but Sheppard saw the eagerness to get out of this room reflected in her eyes. He stood to follow her, but Mr. Woolsey's voice interrupted. "Colonel Sheppard, a word?"

Sheppard stayed behind regretfully, knowing Woolsey wanted to discuss their options and debriefing Elizabeth. He let the rest of the group slip out of the room and turned from the door. Jackson also remained in the room.

Woolsey turned to the archaeologist. "Dr. Jackson?"

"Mr. Woolsey, I'd like to sit in on Dr. Weir's debriefing." Jackson's announcement didn't surprise either man. And, for the first time since Jackson started sharing morning tea with Teyla, Sheppard agreed with the archaeologist. Elizabeth needed a sympathetic ear in the room with her.

Woolsey lifted his chin. "May I ask why?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Beckett and I are the only two on this base who can fully understand what Elizabeth's going through right now." Jackson got this little smile on his face, one that said he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "As the one member of this expedition who has come back from the dead more times than I care to count, I know how awkward it can be to try to settle into your home. The stares, the questions, the perceived whispers behind your back, the way the medical community looks at you like a marvel, how you question every comment directed toward you. Are they just glad I'm back, or are they going to push me away? Furthermore, I know what it's like to have been an enemy combatant and come back home."

Sheppard watched Woolsey's eyes widen and knew there was a story there. He leaned forward. "What story?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows at Woolsey, silently asking permission. Woolsey sighed and turned to Sheppard. "A few years ago, Dr. Jackson was captured by Ori forces and turned into a prior. He returned to Earth, abducted General O'Neill, and stole the _Odyssey_ to complete his mission. At the time, I and the rest of the IOA didn't believe it was possible to come back from what had happened to him."

Sheppard shifted his frown to Jackson. "But you did?"

"Yes." Jackson laced his fingers together. "At the time, I was host to the consciousness of Merlin, also known as Myrddin, who was one of the Ancients who came back from Atlantis. He ascended, retook human form, and eventually wound up in stasis. He was dying when we woke him, so he uploaded his consciousness into an Ancient device and let me download it into my. . .mind." Jackson shrugged. "Point is, I know what those briefings are like. I know how it feels to be strapped into a chair, your friends staring at you like they don't believe you. Given all she's been through, I think Dr. Weir deserves some respect and to have at least one sympathetic ear in the room who can put a stop to things if it goes too far." The final bit of that comment was directed completely at Woolsey. Sheppard watched the byplay between the two men, realizing that Woolsey had obviously lobbied for something that would have destroyed Jackson's life and career. While he read SG-1's mission reports, this incident had likely been "sanitized" in the interest of preserving Dr. Jackson's role at the SGC.

Woolsey swallowed and fingered his collar as if it was a bit too tight. "Dr. Jackson, at the time, you had some pretty impressive powers. Dr. Weir doesn't."

"That doesn't mean she deserves any less," Jackson replied. "Besides, who knows what Replicator knowledge she still has? If we have any chance of helping her remember anything, shouldn't she feel safe to tell us?"

Woolsey sighed again and nodded once. "Alright, Dr. Jackson. I'll agree on one condition: you're there as moral support alone. Dr. Beckett will monitor Dr. Weir's health, and she has the authority to determine when Dr. Weir is strong enough to go through with the debriefing."

Jackson let out a deep breath. "Thank you." He stood and left the conference room, his mission complete.

Sheppard watched the man go, mentally thanking him for standing up to Woolsey. Not that Sheppard wouldn't, but Jackson had the unique ability to get his way without seeming like he was forcing the issue. Turning back to Woolsey, he sighed. "Now what?"

oOo

Teyla left the briefing room and went directly to the isolation room's observation deck. No one was present at the moment, for which she was grateful. She needed the time here to think.

Somehow, another friend she had thought lost had been returned to her. First, Carson had been cloned. Now, Elizabeth's consciousness was downloaded into a new body. Looking at the woman in the room below, Teyla wondered how she had been created to look identical to Elizabeth Weir but not have the same DNA. She knew that Jennifer could explain it in greater detail, as could Carson, but Teyla did not want their explanations. She wanted answers, peace, and something that seemed so far out of reach at this moment: companionship.

The isolation room's door opened, and Daniel walked through, his hands in his pockets. He looked so comfortable with Elizabeth that Teyla sighed. She withdrew to the side of the observation deck, where curtains hid her presence but she could see what was taking place below her. Elizabeth had stood to pace around the room although she should have been resting. Now, she turned sharply when Daniel arrived. "So?" she asked with that characteristic eyebrow raise.

Daniel leaned his hip against the hospital bed, not approaching Elizabeth. "They've agreed to let me sit in on your debriefing as 'moral support.'"

Elizabeth let out a relieved smile. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me, too." Daniel fell silent, the tinny sound of his voice through the speakers making Teyla smile. After a moment, he stirred. "Elizabeth, it's not going to be easy."

"I know." Elizabeth slowly walked toward him, smiling at him when he allowed her to sit on the edge of the bed under her own power. She looked around again. "Being here again has brought it all back to me. I missed this place so much. Even on Asuras, it wasn't the same. It was. . . .Atlantis is. . . ."

Daniel nodded. "I know."

At that moment, Teyla withdrew. She wanted to be reunited with her friend, but she saw how much Elizabeth needed this time with Daniel. There was something between them, an understanding that went deeper than Teyla could ever hope to know. She figured it had something to do with Daniel's past at the SGC, but he had not told her every single story of his time there. When they'd spent time together, they had focused on Athosian culture.

Leaving the observation room, Teyla wandered aimlessly as she tried to put her life into perspective. Alison Porter and Dusty Mehra had volunteered to watch Torren for her, giving her "mommy time," as they put it. Given the revelations of the last twenty-four hours, Teyla appreciated it. The thought of tough Marine Sergeant Mehra babysitting was humorous, but Teyla couldn't find the strength to smile right now.

One of the best friends she'd ever had had returned to her. But she was changed. Teyla saw the weight that Elizabeth carried, saw the way Daniel obviously cared for her, and saw how Elizabeth leaned on him. It went beyond any physical attraction. Somehow, Daniel and Elizabeth were connected through shared experiences. It made Teyla ache for the companionship she'd felt with Kanaan. Somehow, in witnessing her newly-returned friend's confidence in Daniel Jackson, Teyla's feelings of inadequacy, failure, and betrayal were rekindled.

"Oh! There you are!" Rodney McKay's voice intruded on Teyla's thoughts, the tone suggesting she should have been some place else. She looked up to see him walking toward her, his tablet tucked into one elbow as he motioned over his shoulder. "I missed lunch. Wanna get something to eat with me?"

Teyla stared at Rodney's expectant face, about to decline the offer, when she realized what providence had done. Or could it be Jennifer's influence on him? "I would love to, Rodney."

"Good!" He turned and fell into step with her, his eyes going back to the tablet in his hand as Teyla watched light glitter from his plain gold wedding band. It seemed like such a small token, but it made all the difference in the world to the McKay-Keller household. Jennifer no longer dealt with Marines who could not take "no" for an answer, and Rodney had tamed considerably.

In the mess hall, Teyla gathered a bowl of fruit and some water for a snack while Rodney loaded his tray with two sandwiches, salad, fruit, muffin, two cookies, and coffee. He chattered on about a project he and Zelenka were working on, blaming Zelenka in his customary manner. But Teyla felt his assessing gaze on her more often than not and knew that the physicist was trying to find a way to help her. She settled at their normal team table and met his eyes. "Rodney, when Carson returned, how did you handle it?"

Startled by her outright question, Rodney blinked. "Well. . .um. . .I didn't. I mean, he was _Carson_. I didn't have to think about it."

Teyla lowered her eyes to the fruit bowl, something she'd grabbed just to make Rodney feel more comfortable. She speared a piece of cantaloupe with her fork and twirled it as she spoke. "I have not yet had the opportunity to speak with Elizabeth. But, from what I can see, she is the same."

For once, Rodney did not dismiss her words. He touched her hand awkwardly and then pulled back. "You should go see her."

That recommendation, more than anything, convinced Teyla. She fell silent and ate her fruit while allowing Rodney to go back to his meal. Another question popped into her head, and she regretfully brought up the subject of Elizabeth again. "Rodney, how could she look like she does?"

McKay blinked, the sudden change in Teyla's thoughts momentarily confusing him. "Elizabeth?" At her nod, he shrugged. "Well, we know that her consciousness was somehow uploaded into a Replicator body. When we met our Replicator doubles, she was Elizabeth. Then, when Fran came around, she even acted like Elizabeth. But, as far as her body. . . .Maybe whoever did this had some way of determining how she remembered looking? Otherwise, why didn't they just stick her into a body that looked like Fran?"

It made sense to Teyla, so she let Rodney continue his one-sided conversation about the probabilities. He was dealing with the same shock that all of them had been given, so she knew it would help him to have a listening ear.

A bit of static in her radio startled Teyla from her thoughts. Alison's voice came over the open channel. "Porter to Teyla."

Teyla regretfully touched her earpiece. "I am on my way, Alison. Thank you." She turned back to Rodney. "Duty calls, I am afraid."

"Hmm?" He frowned, and then his face cleared. "Oh, right. Um. . .thanks for lunch."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you, Rodney." She walked away from the table with a bit more peace in her heart. She still had a lot of issues, as John put it, to work out. But Rodney's experiences with Carson's return had helped Teyla put Elizabeth's return into perspective. Her teammate was seen as difficult by others, but she gratefully thanked John for forcing her to put up with the cranky, arrogant, loveable physicist.

oOo

Elizabeth's first debrief was exhausting. She had expected no less than to be raked over the coals, especially since Woolsey was now in command of Atlantis. When she first walked into that briefing room, she had felt her heart break at the suspicious look she received from Woolsey. John, Rodney, and Major Teldy seemed closed and understandably wary. Teyla and Ronon were absent, but Carson was there to monitor her health. The biggest help, however, came from Daniel's compassionate presence next to her. He motioned her into a chair and, without missing a beat, settled next to her. While Carson stayed close, Daniel was the only one to sit on her side of the table.

Then the questions began. She again told the story of the Soura, trying her hardest to clear up any confusion. Rodney had a lot of questions about her current appearance and why she looked the way she remembered looking all her life. Unfortunately, Elizabeth couldn't answer those questions and grew frustrated along with Rodney. Woolsey eyed her with understandable suspicion, and John simply listened without a saying a word. She remembered moments when he had shut down emotionally as a way to cope, and she suspected he had done so now. Of course, having Carson alive and Daniel at her side made the process a lot easier to swallow. Both of those men had come back from the dead through various alien means, though only Daniel truly understood what it was like to once have been an enemy combatant. By the time Woolsey called a halt to the briefing for the day, Elizabeth simply wanted to escape the conference room.

Walking through the corridors with Daniel near her, Elizabeth took in the warm colors and familiar contours of Atlantis. She had been stuck in the isolation chamber for so long that she needed to see something other than rust-red walls. Ignoring the two armed security guards that dogged her every step, Daniel snagged Elizabeth's hand between two of his fingers and led her to the mess hall. She gave him a grateful smile even as the stares in the room seemed to become oppressive. Rather than allowing her to escape, he simply glared back at anyone near enough to get the point and then escorted her out onto the thankfully empty balcony.

Elizabeth left his side for the first time since the briefing. She had traded her white scrubs and bare feet for a drab uniform and boots. While her hair fell limply around her face, it was clean for the first time in days, and she closed her eyes as the sea breeze lifted those strands from her neck and cooled her embarrassed face. She had missed the freedom that was Atlantis. Standing on this balcony, the two security guards tactfully preserving her privacy by asking anyone who tried to come outside to remain inside, Elizabeth was able to stare at Atlantis for the first time since her return. The sight brought tears to her eyes, and she struggled to contain them.

Daniel waited at the table, not eating but sitting in his seat and giving her the time she needed. While he didn't openly watch her, he kept an eye on how she was doing. After a long time, she turned from the view and dropped into a chair. "I missed this."

"I know." Those two words spoke volumes. Elizabeth stared at his profile, seeing the lines that had been etched into his face from years of fighting the Goa'uld, the Replicators, and the Ori.

"How can you. . . .I mean, how do you cope with the fact that I was once a Replicator?"

Daniel turned to smile at her. "How do you cope with the fact that I was once an Ori prior?" He shrugged. "I guess it's an acquired skill after working at the SGC. That and I kind of had to learn to separate the alien influence from the person."

Elizabeth nearly asked what he meant, and then she remembered. Daniel wasn't just a man who had fought the Goa'uld because they were evil. He'd had a personal stake in the war, and he had lost more than just his scholarly innocence to that war. His wife and, if she recalled, her entire family had all been destroyed by the Goa'uld. "Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He draped a paper napkin over his knee and picked up his fork. "I understand."

They ate in silence, and then Daniel led her to one of Atlantis's guest quarters. The rooms had a bit more privacy than the isolation chamber, and Elizabeth was grateful for the windows that overlooked the city. The planet's sun had begun to set, and Atlantis glittered in the twilight. Daniel said goodnight and left her to her thoughts for the evening.

Elizabeth moved to the window, looking out as her thoughts turned inward. She had made the right decision in coming to Atlantis, and she knew it. Diem was a threat, one that could not be ignored. Because she had been out of touch for so long, she didn't fully understand all of the ramifications of Diem's actions, but she refused to allow Atlantis to be placed in even more danger because she didn't want to face the questions and veiled suspicions.

An entry request pulled her from her thoughts as night fully settled. Elizabeth turned and moved to the door, opening it to find Teyla hesitantly waiting. "Teyla."

The Athosian looked hesitant, as if a single word could break her resolve. Not many would have seen it, but Elizabeth knew her better than most. Teyla met her eyes. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, not at all." Elizabeth stepped back to allow the woman inside. Teyla had changed in recent years. Her eyes were haunted, almost as if she had also lost too much.

Teyla smiled and walked into the room. She tugged a small boy, not more than two years old, with her. "I thought you would like to meet Torren."

Elizabeth tore her eyes from the boy's cherubic features and shy stare. "He's your son?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth knelt down so she could be on eye-level with Torren. The boy had one finger in his mouth as he clung to his mother's leg. "Hello, Torren."

Teyla extricated herself from her son's grip long enough to crouch next to him. "Torren, this is Elizabeth. She is a very good friend of mine."

Torren stared at Elizabeth for another long moment and then, with one final look at his mother's encouraging face, toddled over to her. She held out her hands to him, and he allowed her to pick him up, grinning when she stood. His hands went to her hair, and Elizabeth smiled. "Teyla, he's beautiful!"

Teyla nodded, but her eyes surprisingly filled with tears. "Elizabeth, it is good to have you back!"

Feeling accepted from yet another friend, Elizabeth blinked away her own tears. "It is good to be back." She winced slightly when Torren yanked at a piece of her hair as he reached for his mother. She regretfully let the child go and motioned Teyla to the couch in her guest quarters. "As strange as it is, I'm glad to be home."

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The second day of Elizabeth's debriefing ended in a exhausted haze. Daniel followed her from the conference room, seeing the expression on every face. Woolsey clearly weighed the choices before him, torn between his desire to do what was best for Atlantis and his desire to follow the IOA rulebook. Sheppard wanted to help his former commander but mistrusted what she had become. Teyla—who had taken part that day—had guarded her features, but Daniel saw the longing for a close connection with another human being in the depths of her eyes. Carson watched over Elizabeth with a doctor's carefulness, but he, too, was conflicted.

Elizabeth quietly told Daniel that she needed some time alone and sent him on his way. He watched her walk away, her head held high as she entered her guest quarters and regally disregarded the two security officers assigned to her. The curtains over the glass doors hid specifics of her rooms from his point of view, but he watched her shadowy figure wander to a window and halt there. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he lowered his gaze to the deck beneath his feet as he walked. It was a pose familiar to many on Earth as he allowed his mind to work through the different options facing him. Tonight, he also needed time to absorb recent events.

In the Archaeology department, Daniel entered his office and looked around. It had glass walls that allowed him to stare out over the archaeology labs and watch his team work. The room was larger than his office on Earth, and his possessions had been stacked in the corners as they waited for him to unpack. Daniel had put off setting up this room until after his travels with Carson. Since he no longer had that to look forward to, he figured he might as well work until he dropped from exhaustion.

First, he needed to find a place for all of his books. He'd brought every single one with him, not willing to risk leaving a necessary resource behind on Earth. Since Atlantis had the full backing of the IOA, their crew was much larger and more rounded, letting the scientific research have equal importance as the military contingent. Daniel understood the need for both sides of the Expedition and gratefully accepted his role in it. He wasn't a soldier, but he wasn't just a scientist either. He fell somewhere in the middle, his years on SG-1 earning him a warrior's respect from the military and a nerve-wracking adoration from the scientists. He'd come a long way since returning from Abydos.

Several hours passed quietly as Daniel put together new shelves and organized his books. He still had boxes of artifacts, things he'd brought to help his office feel a bit more like home. A curtain rod now held elegant drapes that would cover the glass walls in his office, giving him the option of closing out the world completely. Seeing his journals lined up by year on one of the bookshelves brought him a measure of comfort. He touched their spines, smiling as he remembered missions through the gate, good-natured arguments with Jack, meditating with Teal'c, working with Sam, glaring at Vala, and listening to Mitchell try to reform SG-1. They'd been good years, his friendships bound by the excruciating losses they'd all experienced. He'd lost his wife, his brother-in-law, his father-in-law, his home on Abydos, and many other friends and colleagues. Sam had watched men she loved die, had seen her father's surrender to death, and had endured a year where Daniel, himself, was no longer technically among the living. Teal'c. . . .Out of all of them, Teal'c had likely sacrificed the most. He had rebelled, been labeled a _shol'va_, had seen his son manipulated, his wife give her life for what she believed, another woman he loved murdered, the Jaffa betray him, and yet had continued the fight. Mitchell nearly lost his career and his life. Jack had been right next to Daniel for most of those losses, fighting the same fight. And Vala had once been host to a Goa'uld. Yet, in spite of the horrors they'd faced, those years were some of the best he'd lived. Why? Because he had a group of people that accepted him for who and what he was. In the end, that mattered more than anything.

His mind heavy with memories, Daniel left the office around midnight as he felt the weight of recent events pressing on his shoulders. Figuring he'd get some sleep, he again strolled toward the main portion of the city. A window allowed him a glimpse of a balcony, however, and what he saw there changed his mind. Turning from his intended path, he found the door guarded by two security officers and nodded them away. Their respect for him made them nod as they moved further down the hallway.

With his hands still in his pockets, Daniel stepped onto the balcony. This planet's atmosphere gave the moon a yellowish tint. McKay could explain it in great detail, but Daniel didn't care. The resulting golden sunrises and vivid sunsets could do nothing to keep him from being unsettled by the eerie moon. At the edge of the balcony, elbows on a railing as she looked out over the glittering city, Elizabeth stood still as the ocean breeze blew through her hair. He moved to her side, not saying anything as he let his presence register.

She hung her head and stared at her tightly-clenched hands. "They don't know what to do with me."

_And I don't know what to do with myself._ Daniel's memory finished her statement. He'd said the exact same thing all those years ago when he returned from Abydos, desperate to find Sha're and bring her home. Back then, Hammond hadn't trusted him or Jack, and most of the military looked at him like the long-haired geek he was. Now, he felt a pang of loss as he thought about George Hammond. The man had taken the role of surrogate father for Daniel, and being at his funeral a little over a year ago still sent a shard of grief through him.

Elizabeth straightened and turned to face Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I just. . . ."

"I understand." Daniel met her eyes. "It's never easy to have your motives questioned by people who once trusted you."

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in acknowledgment of his words. "I forget that you have gone through the same thing."

"More than once." He smiled at her.

Her face fell again as thoughtfulness claimed her. "I can't help but think about those I left behind."

"The other Replicators?"

"Yes." She shook her head. "All they want to do is seek Ascension. I can't do that, not with Diem out there. But they should have more than the bare minimum they were given by the Soura."

"You have an idea."

"Yes." She shrugged. "The Sanctuary. John—Colonel Sheppard," she corrected herself after a pause, "and his team found it during their second year here. It is in a time dilation field, likely powered by a ZPM. Protected from the Wraith, self-sufficient, and escapable only by death or Ascension, it's the perfect place for them."

_And for Atlantis to not have to worry about them,_ Daniel's mind added. He couldn't disagree with her. "You're going to suggest this tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said again. She turned quickly. "When we go to the others, will you come? I know you don't remember much about your time with the Ancients, but the fact that you've Ascended would put their minds at ease in a way I can't."

"I'd love to," Daniel agreed, more to satisfy his curiosity about the former Replicators than anything. He smiled when her lips turned upwards in relief. "You should get some rest."

Elizabeth nodded. "You're right." She let him motion her back into the hallway. "Thank you."

Daniel met her eyes, knowing she said it about more than just his time with her this evening. "You're welcome."

oOo

The mission to help the other former Replicators was a hard-won victory for Elizabeth. In the end, her desire to see her former comrades safe didn't tip the scales, but Daniel's quiet speech convinced the command staff. In one well-worded response, he appealed to Woolsey's desire to balance the IOA's demands with Atlantis's demands, Sheppard's need to keep the city and its population safe, and Carson's compassion. She quickly understood why he had been chosen for his role. His time at the SGC had molded him, defined him as a compassionate warrior who wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right. Even with his input, it still took another three days for Carson and Jennifer to release Elizabeth for off-world travel.

Now, standing in the gateroom and trying to avoid Ronon's intense gaze, Elizabeth watched as Daniel joined the rest of the group. He hurried toward them, the last to arrive, carrying his P90 in one hand and a heavy pack in the other. His glasses glinted with the afternoon sunlight, and he quickly apologized for being late. "I wanted to get some references together to leave behind," he explained.

Colonel Sheppard quickly turned and motioned for Chuck to dial the gate. Elizabeth stood with her hands clasped in front of her, watching the gate spin and remembering the times she'd stood where Woolsey now waited as good men and women stepped through the wormhole. Some of them had never returned while others, like Sheppard and his team, became legends in their own right. As soon as they left, Major Teldy's team, complete with Carson's girlfriend, would carry some supplies through to the Sanctuary, leaving them just outside the entrance for the former Replicators.

As the wormhole established, Elizabeth felt rather than saw Daniel step to her side. His nearness was comforting, but she struggled to hold on to her opinion of him. In the past, he'd been a scholar, a man who could advise her on the direction she needed to take, and a member of SG-1. Right now, she had a hard time distinguishing this competent, attractive man who handled a weapon with swift motions born of confidence from her memory of him. If she allowed herself to be honest, she would have admitted that she didn't want to separate the two. And that she was more than a little attracted to him.

"It's something, isn't it?" Daniel asked softly, his voice not far from her ear.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth agreed. "You don't realize how much you miss it until it's gone."

"Oh, trust me, I know." He paused, waiting for her to proceed. Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla had already stepped through, but Elizabeth couldn't pull herself from this moment. Was she ready to break ties with the few people in the universe who understood her in order to help a group that didn't fully trust her? Even now, she sensed Ronon's stare and knew why the Satedan hadn't followed his friends through the gate. Unlike Daniel, he wasn't giving her time to absorb her impressions. He was waiting for her to make one wrong move just so he could pull the trigger. She knew because she remembered watching him with Michael.

Finally, she took a deep breath and forced her feet to move. The familiar feeling of the wormhole surrounded her, and she shook off the cold on the other side. Daniel stepped through shortly after, the event horizon releasing him just before it released Ronon. Elizabeth looked around, seeing the tense standoff that had already occurred. Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla had not raised their weapons, but their fingers weren't far from the triggers. The other group of people, those who had once trusted Elizabeth enough to follow her through the Spacegate, watched warily as she moved toward Sheppard. Elizabeth broke the tense silence. "Lia?"

The short-haired woman turned. "Elizabeth. You returned, and brought these?"

Elizabeth smiled, hearing the contempt and mistrust in the question. "Yes. I brought them to help you."

"Us?" Lia narrowed her eyes. "By killing us?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but Daniel intervened. "No!" He moved from his place in the rear of the group, his hands raised in a placating manner, his weapon hanging from his TAC vest. "No, we're not here to kill you. We want to help you, to take you someplace where you can find what you want." He finished his promise with a friendly, somewhat ironic smile.

Lia turned her attention to Daniel. "And what do you know of what we want?"

"It's Ascension, right?" He glanced at Elizabeth. "You're seeking Ascension?"

Lia glared at Elizabeth. "You had no right to bring these here!"

Elizabeth moved to Daniel's side. "Perhaps not, Lia, but I had good reason. If anyone knows more about Ascension than Dr. Jackson, I have yet to find him."

Lia's eyes narrowed as she considered Daniel. "The last time we trusted those from Atlantis, they betrayed us." She moved toward him, prompting the tightening of hands on weapons and Daniel's own raised hand to warn off the trigger-happy team behind him. "Why should we trust you?"

"You shouldn't." Daniel's blanket statement surprised everyone. "Look, I know you don't know me, and I know you have no reason to trust anyone that I'm with. But we have a place for you to go: a place that's safe from the Wraith and where you can live your lives in pursuit of peace and Ascension without worrying about us ever coming after you again."

John chose that moment to speak up. He moved carefully to Daniel's side, his weapon lowered even though his tension was evident in his stance. "Uh. . .listen, we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but you should know I lived with the people in this place for six months. They ascended after spending their lives there, and they left the place intact for those who want to follow the path. Teer, the woman who helped me, wanted it that way. While you may not trust us, we really do want to help you this time."

His words clearly got through to Lia. She lowered her gaze for a moment and then turned to Elizabeth. "And what of you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't belong with you, Lia. You know that. Perhaps, one day, I'll find a way to Ascend. But, now that I know Diem's out there and threatening those I care about, I can't leave them to fight the battle alone."

Lia's head dipped in acknowledgment. "Stay here," she said to the group at large. "I will discuss this with the others, and we will make our decision." She turned and led her people away before anyone could say anything.

Elizabeth let out the breath she'd been holding. Beside her, Daniel dropped his head in a move meant to hide his frustration. The situation would have dissolved into a shooting fest if not for his quick intervention and appeal to what the former Replicators desired more than anything else. After another long moment, he turned and glared at Sheppard, his message clear even though he didn't say anything. Elizabeth let him stalk a few paces away and found a spot nearby to sit. To her surprise, Teyla joined her.

"You are doing the right thing," Teyla said softly.

"Maybe." Elizabeth let her eyes roam over the small group of people with her. "But how am I to help anyone if only one person trusts me?"

Teyla didn't answer, her eyes lowered. She didn't fidget, but the desire to do so was written across her face. "Elizabeth, you must understand what we face. To us, you were. . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"I was dead."

"Yes." Teyla looked up and met her eyes. "Beyond that, you were the enemy. While you personally never tried to harm any of us, we could not let the threat of what might happen be forgotten. That will be difficult for some to overcome."

Elizabeth watched Ronon pace, the Satedan's irritation evident for all to see. "Some more than others."

Teyla followed her gaze. "Yes. Though, for what it is worth, Ronon also struggled to accept Carson when he returned to us."

Elizabeth's gaze moved, letting Ronon have his thoughts as she settled her attention on Dr. Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist sat with his back to the gate, propped up on his pack as he patiently waited. He looked bored, his knees pulled up and his arms draped over them. But the way his fingers tapped the air betrayed his tension. He was a diplomat and would never allow himself to appear weak or impatient, but he was also human. Elizabeth frowned, wondering when she had come to know Daniel so well.

Teyla shifted next to her. "Your attention is turned elsewhere, I see," she said with a smile. When Elizabeth dropped her eyes to her lap, she continued, "I am happy for you, Elizabeth. No matter what happens, Dr. Jackson is a good man. He seems to understand."

"He _does_ understand." Elizabeth turned to her friend. "What about you and Kanaan? Are things going well for you?"

The heartbreak that covered Teyla's face made Elizabeth's heart sink. "No," the Athosian said quietly. "Kanaan. . . ." Her voice broke, and she swallowed suddenly. "He chose someone else."

Elizabeth didn't say anything else. She wished she hadn't asked Teyla about personal matters and simply touched her friend's shoulder. Thankfully, Sheppard hadn't noticed the move, though Ronon did. Elizabeth could ignore the Satedan, but she doubted she'd be able to hold on to her shredded dignity if John began treating her with the same level of animosity.

Lia finally returned with the entire group of former Replicators, their meager belongings over their shoulders in makeshift packs. Daniel scrambled to his feet as she approached him. "We have decided," she said softly. "We will go with you to this world you have told us about."

Daniel nodded, a genuine smile coming to his face. "Good. I'm glad," he said softly. Turning to dial the gate, he waited for Lia to join him. "It's called the Sanctuary."

oOo

John followed the former Replicators through the wormhole, amazed at Jackson's ability to put aside his mistrust to lead these people. He and Elizabeth had placed their backs to the group that had almost compromised Atlantis and, without so much as a backward glance, walked into the event horizon. Sharing a glance with Ronon and McKay, John allowed Teyla to precede him before he, too, stepped onto another world.

Daniel and Lia spoke as they walked toward the Sanctuary, but John's mind was far from current events. It had been four years since he'd been here, and he still had not forgotten the six months he spent with Teer and the others. Fighting that beast, finding out the beast was nothing more than a manifestation of their fears, and then watching the group ascend. . .That was more up Jackson's alley than Sheppard's. John was a soldier, and he couldn't sit quietly by while the Wraith decimated human populations. According to what he knew about Jackson, the archaeologist had been faced with a similar choice.

The hike to the entrance of the Sanctuary was long, and McKay began to grumble a bit. Ronon growled at him, prompting a brief argument between the two caused by Ronon's tension over Elizabeth's presence, but John noticed that Teyla was silent. He fell into step with her and glanced her direction. "You okay?"

"Yes." Teyla smiled up at him, her eyes on Elizabeth's back. "She truly is Elizabeth."

"Yeah." John didn't want to think about the ramifications ahead for Atlantis.

Teyla hesitated slightly before speaking. "Once her debriefing is over, what will become of her?"

"I don't know," John admitted. "Normally, she'd be sent back to Earth, but that doesn't really apply in this situation. I know Jackson would argue against it since sending her back to Earth would mean sending her to prison."

"Why? What she did was born from the need to survive, not any malicious intent. And she gave her life to save you, Rodney, and Ronon years ago."

"Yeah, I know." John sighed. "Teyla, what do you want me to do? I've got Woolsey breathing down my neck to figure this out, and I've got Jackson glaring at me if I so much as suggest sending Elizabeth away. I know he thinks sending her back to Earth is wrong, but. . . ."

Teyla put a hand on his arm. "You will make the right decision, John. I am certain of it." She walked on down the path, leaving John to wish he had her confidence.

By the time they reached the entrance of the Sanctuary, Jackson was in full lecture mode, relating this tidbit and that fact about Ascension. The former Replicators hung on his every word, absorbing everything he said as if it were the gospel truth. Sheppard saw Elizabeth's proud smile as she also listened to Jackson's instructions. The supplies Teldy had agreed to bring had already been situated near the entrance, and the plant growth that hid the entrance was pulled away. As he watched the byplay between Elizabeth and Jackson, Sheppard suddenly realized that yet another woman had fallen under the archaeologist's spell.

Turning away, he froze when he heard Lia's question. "How do you know so much about Ascension, Dr. Jackson?"

Sheppard waited for the answer, seeing the curiosity reflected in the faces around them.

"Uh, yeah." Jackson sounded embarrassed. "I used to _be_ Ascended."

A low murmur swept through those gathered, straightening Teyla's spine in the process. Confusion covered Lia's face. "Why did you not stay with them?"

"Uh. . . ." Jackson struggled for words. "My people were threatened, as was the rest of the galaxy. I couldn't just not interfere."

"I see." Lia fell silent for a long moment. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson. And, Colonel Sheppard, thank you for your eventual faith in us to bring us here."

John sent an insincere smile her way. "You're welcome."

Jackson pulled a leather-bound book from his pack and offered it to Lia. "Look, this is as much of the research into Ascension as I could record in the last few days. I would have put it on a computer, but. . . ."

Lia accepted the book, holding it almost reverently. "Thank you. If you ever decide to pursue Ascension again, you will be welcome amongst us." She turned slightly. "As will you, Elizabeth."

Jackson nodded, his head down. "I appreciate that," he said softly. "But, right now, I don't know if I'll ever ascend again."

John stood to one side, watching as the former Replicators pushed their way through the portal one at a time. He remembered the pain, the time distortion, and how hard it was to move once he reached the other side. But, for these people, it was clearly worth the risk. When the last one disappeared along with the supplies, John met Elizabeth's eyes. "You ready to head home?"

She gave the dark opening one final glance before exchanging a smile with Jackson. "Yes, John, I am."

The walk back to the Stargate was quiet, but John felt the tension around him slowly unwind as, one by one, his team accepted Elizabeth's place with them. He sent another glance toward Teyla and saw her placid features. _One struggle down, umpteen more to go_, he thought. Elizabeth's return, while welcome, had created an entirely new set of struggles. And John hoped his people were up to meeting them.

~TBC

**Author's Note:** I realize the episode "Epiphany" seems to indicate a space gate rather than planetary one. I hope you'll forgive my creative license with that aspect so that I could resolve one problem for our heroes. As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter. ~lg


	11. Chapter 11

_She was cold. . .so cold. The shivering settled into her bones as Elizabeth again turned in space. Up here, there were no breezes to lift her hair from her shoulders, no sunlight to warm her skin, and no gentle touches to chase her fears away. Just aching loneliness and the realization that she'd never escaped her fate._

_Struggling to keep her eyes open, Elizabeth remembered what she had done. She had betrayed those she claimed to love. Coming to Atlantis, allowing her consciousness to be put into a foreign body. . . .She no longer felt like herself. And things got worse from there._

_Most of the Replicators with her had chosen to abide by the rules Woolsey and Sheppard laid out for them, but one, Koracen, had not. He had tried to take over Atlantis, to implicate Elizabeth in his plans. "We were only following her commands."_

_John raised his weapon, prompting Elizabeth to try one more time to reach him. She met his eyes. "John, listen to me. I had to bring them here. It was our only chance, our only way out. I didn't know that Koracen would cause this kind of trouble." When John glanced between her and Koracen, she spoke one more time. "I didn't think that anyone would get hurt."_

_John glared at her. "What did you think we were gonna do: just give you a bunch of Replicator bodies and send you on your way?"_

_Elizabeth sighed. "I truly believed we were no threat to you."_

_John sneered. "You may still think that you're Elizabeth, but you're not."_

_In that moment, the hurt she felt was worse than even this cold isolation of space. She bowed her head, the lights of the city coming back on as if in answer to her silent plea. In the distraction, Koracen moved. He charged John, yanking the rifle from John's hands and hurling him against the wall. Elizabeth rushed over as John crumbled, pushing him away. Then, everything went horribly wrong._

_As if controlled by an outside force, Elizabeth lifted John to his feet and, with cold, unfeeling eyes, buried her fingers into his forehead._

"NO!" The shout echoed in Elizabeth's guest quarters, bouncing back to her as she struggled to catch her breath. She wasn't cold; she was very, very warm. Sitting up in bed, she ignored the tug on her side where Carson had done surgery, just another reminder that she was back among friends. Kicking at her covers, Elizabeth fought to untangle herself from the sweat-soaked sheets and hurry to the bathroom before her stomach rebelled. She managed to trip once before she accomplished that goal. With her hands braced on either side of the sink, she forced herself to breathe, to remember that it was only a dream. A splash of cold water on her face helped.

Finally able to stand without shaking, Elizabeth stripped her nightclothes from her body and took a quick shower. As her hair dried, she wandered to the window and looked over Atlantis. The city glittered in the darkness, yet another reminder of what she'd lost. The last time she'd been here before her ordeal with the Replicators, she had stared at this same sight and marveled that she lived in the great City of the Ancestors. Now, it felt like a prison.

Needing to escape her rooms, to get out of the confines thrust upon her, Elizabeth slapped the controls to open the door. Two guards outside straightened suddenly, but she ignored them. Daniel had told her how to find him if she needed, and she'd refrained up until now. The dreams were her burden to bear. But, tonight, she didn't want to be alone.

A low light burned in the archaeology labs. Elizabeth stepped inside, smelling nothing thanks to Atlantis's environmental systems and the newness of the department. The majority of the labs were dark, shadowed with equipment she couldn't understand at this moment. But an office toward the back glowed warmly. Curtains covered the floor-to-ceiling windows and ruffled in the breeze from vents in the ceiling. Behind the curtains, a single figure moved. The light wasn't strong, just a small lamp on a desk meant to illuminate research. The head bent over the books and computer glanced back and forth, clearly unaware that he had a visitor. Elizabeth hated to interrupt, but she suddenly needed to be in that room, to be surrounded by that warm, welcoming environment where she could let go of her past for a short time.

Daniel looked up when she reached the open door and knocked on the glass. He blinked in surprise, reaching for the glasses he'd shed as he worked. "Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." He frowned at his watch. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She raised an eyebrow, the dubious question tickling her sense of humor. "Shouldn't you?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." He stood and glanced out the office door. "Where are your watchdogs?"

"Outside the labs. Apparently they're not too worried about me escaping or doing anything to harm the city from in here." Elizabeth shrugged as Daniel motioned to a couch he'd crammed into the corner. It was barely more than a loveseat, just long enough for him to curl his body into it and rest for a few hours. But the thick leather cushions welcomed her as she nervously sat down. Daniel had always been a friend, someone she could relax around. But this strange tension around him had cropped up the last few days, primarily as she noticed just how attentive he'd become to her needs.

Rather than joining her on the couch, Daniel turned his back and reached for a high shelf where he'd stored a collection of coffee cups. Elizabeth watched as he confidently filled two of them from a pot near his desk, carrying them and a bit of sugar and creamer to her. She accepted the warm cup, added more cream than sugar, and sipped the strong brew. Daniel's coffee wasn't weak, but it was good. She'd heard stories when she'd been with the SGC and knew how protective he could be about his favorite blend. Sharing it now felt somehow intimate and very, very special.

Pulling her mind away from those thoughts, she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here this late anyway?"

"Oh, translations." He shrugged. "I might be in another galaxy, but I'm still the only person on Earth who has a decent grasp on Ancient. General Landry wanted me to continue working on things that puzzle their team at the SGC."

"You could have said no."

"I know." He waggled his head from side to side. "But, frankly, there's not a lot for my team to do, yet. Atlantis is focused on reestablishing trade relations and getting back out into the galaxy. I know I'll have a lot more work eventually, but it's been a bit. . . ."

"Boring?"

"Yeah." He stared into his coffee cup as if contemplating the future. "So, why are you up?"

Elizabeth shifted her gaze from his profile to her own coffee cup. "Couldn't sleep."

Daniel suddenly looked at her. "Couldn't sleep? Or couldn't get back to sleep?" When she fiddled with the handle of her mug, he continued softly, "I know all about those dreams."

She forced herself to meet his eyes. "Do you? I mean, you've talked a bit about becoming a prior, about your time at the SGC. But you've never really gotten into it." When he dropped his eyes, she instinctively reached out to touch his arm before pulling back. "If you'd rather not, I understand."

"Uh, yeah." He shifted in his chair, his head turning as he surveyed the room. "Just because I don't talk about it much doesn't mean I don't dream about it." He shook his head. "I had a whole different consciousness living in me at the time. Merlin was there, controlling me every time I was in Adria's presence. I guess it's something like being a Tok'ra, when you think about it. We shared my body for a time. I always knew it was temporary, but it was still. . .terrifying." His voice had dropped to a whisper as if he had admitted something for the very first time.

"Being a Replicator is different." Elizabeth felt the need to reciprocate. "It wasn't like I was under the influence of someone else. I was some_thing_ else."

"Were you?" Daniel's bright blue eyes seemed to bore into hers, daring her to contradict him.

"Daniel, I brought them here. I brought Koracen here, deceived John and everyone else in Atlantis, and put them in danger."

"Yes, and you also figured a way to eliminate the threat and sacrificed yourself to ensure that the same threat wouldn't come against Atlantis again."

She shuddered at the thought of her "death." "No, I didn't. I was a coward. I knew John and Rodney had reprogrammed the gate, and I still went through. I just wanted it all to end."

A warm hand slipped onto her shoulder, but Elizabeth didn't allow herself to lean into the comfort it offered. She wanted so badly to believe Daniel's words: that she could find a place on Atlantis, that she could be accepted among those she truly loved as family, that she could make a difference. But she saw no way for that to happen. Without meeting his eyes, she set aside her still-full coffee cup and buried her face in her hands. "I dreamed it was John I killed, not Koracen." Shaking her head, she sighed. "That side of me—that anger that would strike out at those I love because of the link that I once shared with them—is still there, still buried."

"Still controlled." Daniel's soft voice broke into her awareness. His hand slid from her shoulder. "When a person becomes an Ori prior, they're connected to the Ori in a way that is unlike anything I've ever experienced. I've been Ascended and spent time around Ascended beings. While we have a vague sense of one another, a way to tell through words and impressions that someone is Ascended, we don't have a connection to them. They insist on remaining aloof, separate and uninvolved. With the Ori, it's different. Merlin protected me, but I had that darkness, that desire for worship and fear, following me everywhere I went.

"And then there was Adria." He paused. "She was a completely different situation. I could see a lot of Vala in her during the times we spent together. Vala was her biological mother, after all. But, where Vala was human and able to show compassion and love, Adria had only her mission: convert the galaxy or kill them. Her twisted ideas of love and compassion. . . ." He shook his head. "I'm not explaining it very well."

"You're doing fine." Elizabeth met his eyes. "I don't think your connection to the Ori or my connection to the Replicators can be easily explained."

For a long moment, the two of them sat and simply stared at each other. Elizabeth read the genuine friendship he offered her and, for the first time since waking from her dream, began to relax. Daniel had a way of putting everything into perspective, separating what was right from the wrong and helping her regain her equilibrium.

Finally, he stirred. "No, it can't."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for letting me interrupt. I guess I just needed. . . ." Her voice trailed off when he took her hand.

"You're always welcome." He shrugged and motioned to the office. "You can come here any time you like, even if I'm not here. _And_," he continued when she started to speak, "you're welcome to stay for a while longer."

Her face settled into a familiar, indulgent expression. "Thank you," she said with a slight narrowing of her eyes that had always amused John. It apparently did the same to Daniel, because he returned the grin and pushed to his feet. Moving back to his desk, he began chattering about the latest news he'd heard from Earth and the recent stir amongst the Atlantis grapevine. Apparently Carson had finally proposed to his girlfriend, something that Elizabeth had predicted the first time she ever saw Carson Beckett and Alison Porter together. The normalcy of their chatter relaxed Elizabeth, and she rose to browse Daniel's book collection. He had everything, from handwritten journals that she left alone to language guides to books of legend that he'd learned had their roots in Goa'uld or Ancient truth to simple historical references. Settling on one that spoke about King Arthur's court, she carried it back to the couch and made herself comfortable. A crocheted throw had been tossed over the back of the couch, and she slipped her shoes from her feet as she reached for the throw.

Ten minutes later, she fell asleep.

oOo

Daniel glanced up from his work when he heard a soft sigh from the direction of the couch. Elizabeth's arrival had surprised him, especially considering it was midnight, but he'd been happy that she sought him out at all. Now, he simply smiled as he watched her sleep.

Her struggle to accept her time as a Replicator woke the memories of his time as a prior as well as his time as an Ascended being. Granted, he didn't remember much about his first time on the higher planes, but he certainly remembered the second time. He recalled the sheer disinterest he'd encountered on the part of other Ascended beings and how utterly useless he felt to fight Anubis. Trying to put his experiences with Adria and the Ori into words had helped Elizabeth, however, and he decided he'd do it again if the need arose.

Setting aside his work, Daniel reached for his personal journal. He opened it to the current page, seeing his scattered notes on the briefings Elizabeth had been forced to attend as well as his own thoughts and opinions. Now, he held his pen poised above the paper as he stared at the woman sleeping on his couch.

Elizabeth hadn't intended to fall asleep. He knew that by her single-minded focus when she chose the book still open on her lap. But her emotional exhaustion, not to mention the physical exhaustion from their mission to deliver the other Replicators to the Sanctuary that day, had won the fight. Her knees were bent, supporting the heavy book even as the back of the couch supported her knees. She had one finger under a page, as if ready to turn it, while her face angled away from him. She really was a beautiful woman. _Not like Sha're,_ Daniel mused, writing his deepest thoughts in his journal as he considered them. _Sha're was exotic, foreign, and innocent. Elizabeth is. . . ._ He glanced up at the woman in his office. _She's dignified and elegant, willing to hold her head up even if no one supports her. Sha're was like that, too, but this is different. Elizabeth wasn't so innocent before her capture by the Replicators. Nor was she unaware of the danger—not like Sha're was. I know I've written about Sha're so often that it's probably cliché, but I've got to work this out. I loved Sha're, grieved for her for years. I know there's no shame in being attracted to another woman. But should that woman be Elizabeth Weir?_

_Will I really have a choice in the matter?_

Daniel closed his journal against that final question. Most people saw only what he allowed them to see, but his closest friends understood that his deepest fears and quandaries found themselves written out in his personal journals. He'd started years ago, when all he had left of his life before his parents' deaths was a leather-bound journal that his mother had kept. He had picked up the pen stuck between the pages and added his own childish scrawl to her elegant penmanship. As the years passed, his handwriting improved, and the journals changed to notebooks. But he still kept that first journal with him, no matter where he went. And, when he was able to afford it, he always returned to that leather-bound format that brought the most comfort. After Sha're's death, he'd filled pages with his grief-stricken ramblings. Now, it seemed he was destined to fill more pages with his questions surrounding one very attractive, very mysterious woman. _Why do I always fall for women with the most drama?_

Pushing that thought away, Daniel returned to the work the SGC had sent his way. It had come via email with an apology for taking his time from his own department. For the next several hours, he let himself get lost in a world of Ancient letters and vowel shifts and dipthongs. The familiar refuge allowed him to escape his questions and rest in a way that he couldn't find anywhere save the deepest sleep.

The sun rose on Daniel's work, brightening his office and taking the warm glow of the lamps. He stood and, as quietly as possible, began prepping a new pot of coffee. The action stretched his back and helped him work out the kinks. In spite of the inevitable exhaustion of pulling an all-nighter, he looked forward to the day.

Elizabeth stirred as the coffee pot rumbled and filled the office with its delightful aroma. Daniel had already emptied and washed the cup she'd set aside the previous evening. Now, he stayed quiet behind his desk as he watched that delightful moment when she returned to awareness. The way her eyes blinked open made him smile, as did the flush of embarrassment that covered her cheeks. She didn't apologize for crashing on his couch, though. Instead, she sat up, her dark hair falling around her face, as she carefully set his book on the floor. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

He smiled again, this time at the sleep-warmed tone of her voice. "You're always welcome."

"I think you said that last night." She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to make a comment about her wrinkled appearance. When he chose to meet her playful expression with a direct and appreciative stare of his own, she stood and walked to the window. As she rolled her head around to loosen tense muscles, he turned away and gave her a bit of privacy by filling two cups with fresh coffee.

Today, she accepted without a word, adding only a touch of creamer and sugar. It spoke of her need for comfort the night before and how she was in complete control of her emotions after some decent rest. Daniel didn't push for conversation, enjoying the quiet companionship as he began gathering up the pages he'd spread across his desk. As he worked, Elizabeth wandered over to watch.

She suddenly reached out and picked up a still from the video the SGC had sent. "_Pare lume tempo eteri._"

Daniel blinked. "What?"

"That's what this says." She turned the page to him. "It means, 'Fathers of light of the everlasting temple.' It's a common prayer to the Ancestors that Teyla's people use."

Daniel's brow lowered as he began searching over his desk. "That's interesting, because the other bits I've been able to translate struck me as parts of a prayer."

"Where did you find this?"

"Uh. . .the Milky Way." He shrugged. "It's part of what the SGC sent me to translate." Finding what he searched for, he handed the new picture to her. "Can you read this?"

Elizabeth's eyes skimmed over the page. "Yes. It's in Ancient, though. Shouldn't you be able to read it?"

"Yes and no." Daniel collected up all the different pictures he'd taken of the video and began putting them in order. "I mean, I recognize it, but it's kind of a. . . .It's like the difference between Portuguese and Spanish. They're very similar, but the vowel shifts and different characters are making it quite difficult. Not to mention that it's more common here, in Pegasus, than in the Milky Way. As you know, languages change over the years, and the Ancient I know isn't necessarily the same as the Ancient used by little-known peoples in Pegasus."

Elizabeth kept looking over the pictures, her eyes skimming the words as her coffee was forgotten yet again. The frown on her face was familiar, however. Daniel remembered returning from his year as an Ascended being, unable to explain exactly why he could speed-read Ancient. "Well, it's the full prayer that Halling quoted, not much more than that. Does that help?"

"Yes." Daniel gently tugged the pictures from her hands. "How about we go get some breakfast, and then you can write this down for me?"

She blinked at him, surprised that he offered to let her do the work. "I'd like that, Daniel."

"Good." He smiled as he waited for her to leave the office. Then, he frowned. "Elizabeth?" When she turned, he held up her coffee cup. "You forgot something."

She grinned at him and took the cup, her face clear and emotions completely hidden. What had happened the night before would happen again, but she needed a semblance of normalcy to get her through the day. Daniel willingly gave her that, letting his mind whirl around possibilities.

Had he unwittingly discovered her new role on Atlantis? He sighed as he filled his tray with breakfast and settled with her at a table. The cautious stares sent her way did nothing for his mood, but he was able to ignore them when Teyla also joined them. The two women chattered as Daniel let his mind wander. Depending on the languages Elizabeth now spoke, he could use her as a linguist. It would help him in his work and help her by giving her a place on Atlantis and a purpose to fulfill. But would that be what she wanted to do with her life? He couldn't answer that question and knew that now wasn't the time to ask. Eventually, though, he intended to bring it up and convince Woolsey that Elizabeth could, once again, play a vital role in Atlantis.

~TBC

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to let everyone know that this will be the final post for this week. I have an insanely busy weekend with family and Memorial Day, so I am not going to stress myself further by trying to post. The next chapter will go up one week from today. Hope you're still enjoying the story, and I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! ~lg


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Hey, everyone! I'm back after a busy vacation to Denver, CO. My muse is still on vacation, but here's the next chapter, as promised! Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The squeak of sneakers on tile floors stopped Teyla late the following evening. She'd left Torren with Jennifer and Rodney, taking some needed time for meditation as she coped with Elizabeth's return. Much of her internal conflict had been resolved by a simple visit with Elizabeth, but she had so much more on her mind. With Kanaan's choice obviously and permanently made, she no longer had a person to keep Torren when she went off world. Granted, off world missions had been rare of late with Atlantis trying to reestablish her place in the galaxy. But she could not easily leave her son with friends without having some sort of contingency in place should the worst happen during a mission.

A soft grunt, the pounding of a basketball, a quiet curse, and more squeaking drew Teyla to the door of the gym. She stood in the shadowed corridor, watching the bright room as John Sheppard and Daniel Jackson stared at one another. Both men were covered in sweat, their game obviously heated with testosterone and that unavoidable conflict that Teyla had noticed between them since the first time she shared tea with Daniel. With quick, practiced moves, Daniel feinted left and then hurried to the right as he bounced the basketball past John and tried to put the ball in the net. John recovered well, blocking the shot and sending Daniel to the ground.

As the two men recovered, Teyla allowed herself to study them. Daniel looked tired. Though both men had worked hard for their points in this game, this tiredness went deeper. Daniel's eyes were shadowed, something that Teyla had seen when he left Earth. Based on the whispers she heard around Atlantis, Daniel Jackson was something of a legend at the SGC for the various hardships he'd endured. Tonight, he wore a sleeveless black top and gray sweatpants as he played ball. The definition of his muscular arms appealed to Teyla's more primal side, though she knew she would never look at Daniel as more than a very, very attractive older brother. From the little that she had seen of his interactions with Elizabeth, his heart belonged to her friend. Teyla felt that Elizabeth had chosen wisely.

John, however, completely captured her attention. He rarely allowed his dog tags to show, choosing to hide them beneath his shirt rather than displaying them like other soldiers did. Tonight, however, his dog tags had flopped from beneath his white t-shirt, which clung to the sweat on his body and allowed Teyla a nice view of his well-muscled back and chest. The familiar stirring in her stomach, something she'd kept hidden for so many years it was second-nature, became stronger. With Kanaan gone and Teyla lonely, she suddenly longed for John's presence in her life as much, if not more, than she had when she first met him. His hazel eyes, always so expressive in spite of his outward appearance, his ability to make her laugh, the way he goaded Rodney just to get a rise out of the physicist, his loyalty to his team, his compassion that few others saw. . . .The list of attributes went on and proved, once again, that Teyla had never really let go of her feelings for John Sheppard.

Sensing the men's game coming to a close, Teyla withdrew and left them to finish whatever posturing they needed to finish. She was well-versed in the ways of these Earth humans and had often seen what Rodney referred to as "alpha males" strutting around and trying to make a place for themselves. But something had changed. John rarely felt the need to prove himself so strongly, preferring to let others fall into their places and let them be. But something about Daniel had stirred up that basic instinct, and Teyla worried about it. John had stayed focused on his work. But Daniel's presence brought out a sense of mistrust that could be dangerous if allowed to continue much longer. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to even address the issue with either man.

In her quarters, she listened to the silence and sighed deeply. Torren would stay with the McKays that night, returning to her for breakfast the next morning. Teyla missed him. Her friends meant well, trying to give her time to herself while she adjusted to life as a single mother. But, truthfully, Teyla preferred Torren's presence. He was a reminder of Kanaan, but that loss had dulled over the last few weeks. She had known a long time ago that she never loved Kanaan the way she loved John. She had allowed her feelings for Kanaan to grow into love, to blossom and produce fruit in the form of her son, but her heart had never belonged to him the way it belonged to John Sheppard. Still, she had shared hopes, dreams, her innermost being with Kanaan and had believed him to be worthy of her devotion. Seeing him with his new wife, a woman heavy with his child, brought the error of her choices into sharp relief.

Lighting a candle to set next to her bed, Teyla sighed deeply and tried to calm her mind. The speed with which she recovered from Kanaan's betrayal startled her. She hated to think that she had been shallow enough to settle for the first man who offered her what John withheld. But she had waited for three years for John to express his interest, to act on what she saw flicker into his eyes every now and then. He never had and, on that horrible day when Carson died, Teyla realized that he never would. After that, she had allowed herself to care for Kanaan. And he had betrayed her.

Blinking away the tears that suddenly filled her eyes, Teyla lay down and stared at the ceiling. Her life on Atlantis had once held meaning, and she believed the Wraith would become a much larger threat to Atlantis as news of the city's return spread amongst the planets. But never had she felt so. . .empty. Her bed, chosen on Earth in anticipation of Kanaan's presence beside her, was too large, and she missed the simple pleasure of sharing a long, boring day with another human being. While her friends rejoiced with her over Torren's milestones, they could never rival the companionship she'd felt every time Kanaan's face lit up as Torren smiled at him. Now, late at night after watching John and Daniel play basketball, she could look at her life and see the stark truth.

She was lonely. And she had been lonely long before Kanaan came into her life.

Closing her eyes against the truth, Teyla turned onto her side and stared at the candle. Trying to ignore the problem had not worked, nor had meditation. She almost rose and made her way to Daniel's office, but she suspected another woman had claimed that spot in his life. Given Elizabeth's experiences, she could not blame her. Nor would Teyla wish to interrupt their time together. But John was still inaccessible as always, and she needed a person with whom she could give herself permission to grieve and feel. Unfortunately, she had no one and kept her eyes on the candle until exhaustion put her to sleep.

oOo

"She can't stay a 'guest' for much longer." John Sheppard met Woolsey's eyes, his face a study in determination as he sat across from Jackson. The two men had met at Woolsey's request, and John now wondered why Atlantis's leader even asked their opinion. The subject, Elizabeth's future, had apparently been discussed and decided before this meeting. "She's a valuable asset, especially as she remembers more of her time as a Replicator. We could use that."

Woolsey nodded in acknowledgment of his statement. "And she could become a threat because of it. While Dr. Weir no longer possesses the nanites, she still has, according to her own admission, various memories and knowledge. Even Dr. Jackson has confirmed that she retained much of the linguistic information that was part of the Replicator database. As these memories return, she may turn and become a threat." He waited while both men in front of him stared either at him or at the table. "The prudent course of action would be to send her back to Earth and Area 51."

"No." Jackson's firm answer interrupted anything that Sheppard would have said with much more eloquence. John stared at the man across from him, seeing the stubborn expression on Jackson's face and realized that, when this man made up his mind, he would be unstoppable. Jackson finally looked up from where he'd been studying the table. "Mr. Woolsey, I understand why you feel the need to protect this city. I understand your concerns, and, yes, I share some of them. That said, I believe Dr. Weir could be a valuable asset to the entire Atlantis Expedition, not just my department. She has been able to read and speak every derivative of Ancient that I've given to her, something she couldn't do before she was captured."

Woolsey sat back in his chair. "That's not that impressive considering you can do the same."

Jackson dipped his head in acknowledgment. "True, but I got my knowledge from Ascension. Eliza—Dr. Weir gained hers from the Replicators. From the _Pegasus_ Replicators, not the Milky Way Replicators. While the technology is similar, there are distinct differences. Just as there are distinct differences in the dialects of Ancient that I'm encountering just within the Ancient database. I could use Dr. Weir's knowledge on a daily basis. Frankly, it would free me up from having to hover over linguists who don't understand the language as well as she or I do, letting me also work with the Archaeology and Anthropology departments. Now, if we send her back to Area 51, we'll never be able to access that information or see what other intelligence she may be able to give us."

Sheppard grinned, catching Jackson's slip at the beginning of his statement. While the archaeologist tried to maintain a professional facade, he could tell that Jackson cared a great deal about Elizabeth. And not just as a sister. John decided he liked the guy simply for that reason. He leaned forward in his chair. "We don't leave our people behind, Mr. Woolsey. And Elizabeth's one of us."

"What does that have to do with sending her to Area 51?" Woolsey asked.

John resisted the urge to strangle the man. As much as Woolsey had changed, he was still a bureaucrat at heart. "Think about something: if we send Elizabeth to Area 51, we'll have to wait for translations in the Ancient database, information on, say, weapons and ships that the Ancients may have left lying around. That information could help us fight the Wraith and whoever else we may need to fight. If we have to wait for that information—never mind the sickening idea that the. . .scientists. . .at Area 51 would have free reign to experiment on her however they pleased—it could cost us valuable time and resources fighting a war that could be ended quickly."

Woolsey opened his mouth to respond, but the intercom came to life. Chuck announced an unscheduled offworld activation, and the three men in the conference room pushed to their feet. John suppressed the groan as he stretched sore back muscles. Last night's impromptu one-on-one basketball game with Jackson had seemed like a great idea at the time, but the archaeologist packed a punch. And he'd been playing against Mitchell for five years. His basketball prowess had been severely underrated when he came to Atlantis.

Wincing and refusing to rub sore muscles as he trailed behind Woolsey and Jackson, Sheppard stared into the gateroom as Woolsey gave the order to lower the shield. A moment later, a lone man came through, irritating smirk in place as he looked around. His green and brown uniform distinguished him as Genii, and John's stomach dropped just a bit. Not waiting for Woolsey, he left the control room and hurried down the stairs.

Ladon Radim grinned at him. "Colonel Sheppard. I'd heard rumors Atlantis was back in Pegasus, but it wasn't until recently that I believed them."

John grinned suddenly. He sensed rather than saw Jackson and Woolsey joining him as he met the Genii leader's gaze. "I wasn't expecting you to find us so quickly."

"What can I say?" Radim shrugged. "I enjoy our witty conversations."

John actually snorted at that. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I came here asking for your help." Radim glanced from John to Woolsey and back. "Might we speak in private?"

Woolsey smoothly took over the conversation. "Of course. If you'll join me in my office. Colonel Sheppard, please join us. Dr. Jackson, I'll get with you about my decision later." He turned and, not waiting for anyone to follow him, headed back up the stairs.

As Radim smirked again, John shared a worried glance with Jackson. It felt weird to be allied against Woolsey about Elizabeth, but it also allowed the two of them to feel a level of friendship that had been missing. John had heard rumors of just how strong Jackson's friendships became, and he often wondered if that would transfer to Atlantis. Apparently, it had. Still, the memory of Jackson coming out of Teyla's quarters before most of the Expedition had risen for the day burned in John's mind and stiffened his spine. He'd need all of his irritation for this next meeting. Leaving Jackson standing in the middle of the gateroom, he hurried to Woolsey's office.

"The Genii have done all we can to uncover the identity of these perpetrators," Radim was saying as John finally entered the room. "We have no choice but to turn to outside agents in order to learn the source of our problem."

John folded his arms. "And what problem is that?"

Radim turned, all banter set aside. He looked every bit the ruthless leader of the Genii that Sheppard knew lay underneath that amicable exterior. "Someone—and we have no idea who—has been systematically dismantling our intelligence network."

John smirked. "They're killing your spies?"

"Yes." Radim met his eyes. "As well as taking our intelligence, and using it against us. While I realize that the Genii have not always been allies of Atlantis, I can guarantee that we're not the only person who will lose if this is allowed to continue." He turned back to Woolsey. "Once they're done with the Genii, they'll come after Atlantis."

John sobered. While he might not trust Radim, the Genii had been prickly allies to the Expedition in the past. And, in spite of that shared animosity, any threat to the Genii ultimately became one of Atlantis's nemeses. A quick glance toward Woolsey showed that the city's leader had also come to the same conclusion.

Woolsey folded his hands on top of his desk. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Your help." Radim said simply, not backing down from the direct stare he received from Woolsey.

John blinked. Things must be serious if Ladon had resorted to asking for help. "Just investigating and stopping the intelligence leak?" he asked. "That's it?"

"Yes." Radim lifted his chin. "As you know, the Genii have struggled since Cowen's death to become the great people we once were. We are no match for the force of Atlantis. If you wanted to take over our government, we know you could with very little difficulty, especially now that you've returned fully staffed. But I also know that your ambitions do not include building a galactic empire. I'm offering you the opportunity to have the benefits of the galactic empire without the risk."

After a moment, Woolsey stirred. "Excuse me?"

Radim lifted his chin. "Should you be able to discover and stop the attacks on my people, I'm willing to renegotiate our treaty with Atlantis to include greater involvement of Genii resources as well as the full support of my government."

John wished it was as easy as agreeing. "It never works that way."

Woolsey cleared his throat. "Mr. Radim, would you give us some time to discuss this?"

"Of course." Radim pushed to his feet. "Where would you like me to wait?"

As he was escorted out by a pair of security guards, John stared at Woolsey and knew the decision had already been made. He lifted his chin. "You do this, and we're making a deal with the devil."

"Not quite, Colonel, but I agree with the sentiment." Woolsey sighed. "Do we have any other choice? If this. . .person is powerful enough to dismantle the Genii spy network, he—or she—is powerful enough to come after Atlantis."

John couldn't argue with that. He sighed. "I'll get my team on it right away."

"Thank you." Woolsey lifted his lips in a half-hearted smile. "While you're on your way out, would you please let Dr. Jackson know that I've decided to allow Dr. Weir to remain behind for the time being? She'll be required to return to Earth to debrief the IOA at her earliest convenience, but things in the galaxy may have taken a turn that require her expertise."

Rather than replying, John merely nodded. He and Jackson had argued for that outcome, but Ladon Radim, with his timely—or untimely, depending on the viewpoint—request had managed to convince Woolsey in a way the other two men couldn't. Leaving Woolsey's office, John contacted Jackson with the good news and then called his team to the briefing room. They had an investigation to conduct, and he wanted to get started as quickly as possible.

oOo

By midafternoon, Elizabeth had tired of pacing her quarters. She had dreamed again last night but had refused to run to Daniel's office. The time with him had been wonderful, and she'd loved every moment wrapped in the warm welcome he extended to her. But she hated to impose on him with every nightmare about her life as a Replicator. The man had enough of his own nightmares to contend with without her adding to them.

Instead of pacing, Elizabeth left her quarters and ignored her security guards as she found a nice, abandoned balcony where she could think. This inactivity was driving her insane, and she hoped Woolsey made a decision about her future soon. The thought of leaving Atlantis after her recent return caused physical pain in the region of her heart, but she knew she could stand it if she had a hope of returning. Leaving Daniel, however, was proving to be a bigger challenge.

The large, very personal role that Daniel had come to play in her life surprised Elizabeth. It hadn't been a month since he found her lying injured in that cabin, but she already trusted him as much as she'd ever trusted John Sheppard. The similarities in her feelings for the two men stopped there, however. While she had been vaguely attracted to John at first and had shared a few moments of chemistry with him, she could not seem to get Daniel Jackson off her mind. Her memories of him from when she'd commanded the SGC and the reality of who he was now didn't completely line up with one another, and she loved the puzzle that he made. He challenged her intellectually, his morals causing her to think about her motivations. But, deeper than that, he truly understood what she'd struggled with over the last few weeks. That level of understanding created such a strong bond between them that Elizabeth worried about letting her heart get ahead of her brain as she tried to work through her options.

A soft voice behind her pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned as Daniel dismissed her two guards. Elizabeth frowned at the move, something he'd never done before, and met his eyes. "Should I be worried?"

"What?" For a moment, Daniel was completely nonplussed. Then, his face cleared. "Oh, no, not at all! I just got word from Mr. Woolsey about what they're going to do with you and thought you'd like to know."

Elizabeth straightened, unable to hide the tension that statement caused. "You did?"

"Yep." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. After a moment, he grinned. "Congratulations, Dr. Weir. You're now the newest member of the linguistics department, tasked with translating the Ancient database for common use."

Elizabeth blinked and forced herself to breathe. She wasn't leaving? She could stay in her city and find a new life here? The excitement slammed into her without warning, and she uncharacteristically threw herself into Daniel's arms. He caught her, chuckling quietly, as she buried her face in his shoulder. She remembered times she'd done the same thing to John, but this was different. She wanted to cry, to laugh, to jump up and down as all her fears about being sent back to Earth and to Area 51 melted away. She wound up doing a little of both as Daniel hugged her tightly and let her compose herself before lifting her head.

Finally, she pulled back a bit and smiled up into his eyes. "Thank you!"

He shrugged. "I'm glad you're staying." He held her gaze for a long moment, and Elizabeth again reminded herself to breathe. She still had her hands resting on his shoulders, and, for one insane moment, she considered kissing him. It passed as he shifted his hands so they rested on her waist, but the emotion of the moment remained.

"So," she said as she regretfully pulled herself away and to the railing of the balcony, "I'll be working with you?"

"Yeah." Daniel joined her, leaning his elbows on the railing. "I don't expect anything between us to change much, but. . . ."

"But midnight visits to your office shouldn't happen?" She couldn't look at him as the enormity of what she'd been handed settled over her. By becoming her boss, Daniel had just been placed off limits to her as anything more than a friend. Right now, with her thoughts still circling around her recent nightmare, losing the liberty of visiting his office at all hours really stung.

"I didn't say that." He touched her hand, causing her to glance up and catch his gaze. "Elizabeth, out of everyone in this city, I'm one of two people who can truly understand your situation. And, since Carson and Alison are. . .involved. . .I'm the only one who is available in the middle of the night when you need to talk. My door—office or otherwise—is always open. No matter if I am, technically, your boss."

"Good." She smiled and drew in a deep breath of sea-scented air. "I really am home."

Daniel nodded and didn't comment. They remained in place for a long time, both wrapped in their thoughts. Elizabeth allowed her gaze to roam over the pier of Atlantis that she could see. At night, the city's lights would glitter on the water and create a fantasy-like scene that never failed to leave her breathless. But this moment would remain in her mind as one of the best in her life. She had truly come home.

That evening, after sharing dinner and discussing the finer points of what her responsibilities would be while on the linguistics team, Daniel led her to her new set of quarters. Elizabeth walked through the door, seeing the mundane decorations that came standard with Atlantis. Her mind began making plans for purchasing new blankets, décor, and furniture for the rooms, but the privacy they offered was overwhelming. Turning to her door, where Daniel watched her look over the rooms, she smiled. "Thank you. For everything."

He nodded. "You're welcome." After a moment during which it seemed he wanted to say more, he shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning."

Elizabeth nodded and waved as the doors closed around her. She breathed deeply, letting the feeling of being at home settle over her once again. Everything she'd known during her previous time in this city was gone. Her position had been given to someone else, and she knew she'd need to regain the trust of a lot of people. But she had come back to a place she thought lost to her. That, alone, was worth the price she'd paid to get here.

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It was too quiet. Sheppard tensed as soon as he stepped through the gate and onto the first world that hosted one of Ladon's compromised safe houses. He felt Ronon and Teyla's tension as the gate snapped closed behind him. It seemed they had also picked up on the same thing.

"It's too quiet," Ronon said, echoing Sheppard's thoughts.

"Yeah." Sheppard didn't spare another glance toward his teammate. "Teyla, are you sensing anything?"

"No." Her low voice barely carried. "But something happened here if even the wildlife is silent."

Rodney stepped around John, moving less than a foot in front of them as he stared at his tablet. "According to Ladon's intel, the safe house is three klicks. . .that way." He pointed toward their right and in the exact opposite direction of the path.

Sheppard nodded. "I'll take lead. Ronon, cover our six."

The four set out at a decent pace, finding the underbrush of the forested world relatively easy to navigate. Rodney complained only once when he tripped over a log, and that was to fuss at Ronon for not catching him. As they walked, they listened. Their footfalls seemed overly loud, and Sheppard wondered if their approach would be detected simply because of the unnatural silence. For the next while, even McKay stayed quiet, preferring to give Sheppard whispered directions if they strayed off course. They finally arrived at the safe house and peered through the trees.

The safe house resembled a complex. It had three connected building forming a horse-shoe shape that one entered through a single gate in the wall, defensible positions making it difficult to approach. No smoke rose from the chimneys, and the windows showed no sign of life. The team moved from the cover of the forest and hurried to put their backs to the wall. No noise came from the complex. Sheppard crept to the entrance, where the gate hung haphazardly from the opening, and peered inside. The breeze blew a stray piece of paper across the courtyard, and he frowned. If someone was inside, they'd set up camp in the rear of the complex, not the front.

Using hand signals, he motioned his team forward. They moved in practiced awareness of each other, no one stepping on the other's toes. Ronon and Teyla took up positions on the right side of the entrance while Sheppard and Rodney crouched on the left.

McKay held up an Ancient handheld scanner. "No life signs," he whispered.

Fairly confident they wouldn't be surprised, Sheppard stood and strode into the courtyard. The place _felt_ deserted. More trash had been caught by the breeze and now crowded the corners along with dead leaves and grass. A door hung on a single hinge and squeaked as it moved back and forth, and something scrabbled in the shadows.

"Hello!" Sheppard called out even though he knew what the scanner said.

McKay jumped as his voice echoed on the nearby walls. "Geez! What are you trying to do? Give us a heart attack?" He huffed. "I told you there were no life signs!"

"We don't know if they found a way of masking their life signs, Rodney," Sheppard pointed out.

McKay shrugged. "True."

Sheppard walked toward the squeaking door and ducked inside the house as Ronon headed for the back portion of the complex. It was as abandoned as the courtyard, though the scrabbling sound grew louder and led him to believe that some bugs had taken up residence. More than a little creeped out by the thought of bugs, Sheppard stepped toward the door and froze when something rolled under his boot. He expected a small pebble or rock to be there but was surprised to see the dull glint of metal. Bending down to pick it up, he frowned at the shell casing.

Ronon's shadow appeared in the door, blocking the majority of the sunlight. "There's no one here."

Sheppard held up the shell casing. "Find any more of these?"

"Yeah, lots of 'em. Looks like some sort of firefight went down."

Sheppard followed the Satedan to the house that formed the back wall of the complex. It was a large common room, obviously where the Genii hung out when they lived here. The storage areas had been raided, leaving only rotting food behind. The benches and tables had been overturned, and the walls had pockmarks where flying bullets had impacted it. Several dark brown stains showed that people had died in this room and then been dragged away. Unfortunately, their trail ended just outside the complex.

Teyla stood in the center of the room, looking at the destruction, and sighed. "This does not look like a Wraith attack. The Wraith stun their victims, preferring to preserve them for feeding."

Sheppard turned to her, seeing the confusion on her face. "Yeah, I had the same feeling." He pointed. "Look at these bullet holes."

McKay clearly realized what he'd indicated. "It looks like. . . ." Then, he chuckled. "No, that can't be right."

Ronon glared. "McKay."

Rodney shrugged. "Well, I was going to say that it looked like P90 fire, but that can't be right." He continued speaking as Ronon walked away, "We haven't been back in Pegasus for very long, and none of our people have gone missing. That means all our weapons are accounted for."

Sheppard still stared at the wall, something niggling in the back of his mind. "All of our weapons that we brought with us _this_ time."

"What?" McKay turned and frowned.

Sheppard met his eyes. "All the weapons we brought with us_ this time_ are accounted for. But what about those we left behind?"

Teyla drew in a sharp breath. "The missing weapons cache from New Athos?"

"Yeah." Sheppard rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, see what shell casings you find. We'll take them back to Atlantis for evidence when we speak with Ladon."

Teyla and Rodney went to work, not speaking to anyone. John studied the wall and bullet holes, trying to get an idea of what had happened. A moment later, Ronon's voice came from the third area of the complex they had not yet searched. "Sheppard." He stood outside the area, his hands pointing toward the door. "In here."

John walked into the room and cringed. The entire rear wall of the dorms had imploded, the bricks covering a bed that, thankfully, had not been occupied. Scorch marks on the stone indicated some sort of explosion. John knelt next to the brick, touching the scorch marks. "You thinking C4?"

Ronon shrugged. "Maybe."

John nodded but didn't say anything else. The four went back to work, each one searching the entire complex for every spent casing or stray bullet they could find. Their soft comments to one another seemed overly loud, and Sheppard gladly left the complex behind a few hours after arriving.

As they walked back to the gate, his mind whirled. Someone had planned this attack carefully. That indicated premeditation, hours of reconnaissance, and timing. A small group such as his team could pull it off with the right intel, but it would take hours of preparation to be in and out of there with any type of speed and accuracy. The level of organization told Sheppard that he wasn't dealing with a fringe group with a vendetta. Something big had happened here, and he was determined to find out what it was.

At the gate, he dialed Atlantis, reported to Woolsey, and let out a deep breath. As McKay began dialing the coordinates for the second safe house on the list that Ladon had given them, Sheppard realized that this new place would show a lot of the same things. Someone had a specific grievance with Ladon Radim's spy network, and anyone capable of bringing the entire Genii intelligence organization down was definitely not on Sheppard's list of people to meet.

oOo

Elizabeth's first day as a member of Daniel's linguistics team began somewhat awkwardly. She arrived early, tugging at the sleeves of her new uniform jacket. The gold bars on her shoulders and sleeves felt odd, and she'd chosen a dark red blouse to wear beneath it just for old times' sake. But it felt great to be a part of something so important. She could hardly wait to dig into the Ancient database and discover whatever secrets lay there. In the six years that the SGC had been in command of Atlantis, only a fraction of the knowledge had been deciphered, and Elizabeth relished the opportunity to spend her time learning the secrets of the Ancients.

As soon as she arrived, Daniel called her into his office. A smile tugged at his lips as he gave her a once-over. "How are you?"

"Good." She grinned and fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket. "Gold isn't a color I'm used to wearing."

He chuckled. "Yeah, neither am I. Coffee?"

"Please." Elizabeth watched as he grabbed the cup she'd used last time, a tapered burgundy mug that fit her hand perfectly. He poured the coffee, fixed it with the right amount of sugar and creamer, and handed it to her.

Returning to his desk, Daniel met her eyes. "This is. . . ."

"Awkward?"

"Good word." He smiled at her. "Look, I know you're technically working for me, but, like I said last night, nothing changes. My door is always open, no matter what time of day or night. And, since we do have similar pasts, I'm not going to stop spending time with you outside of work."

Elizabeth nodded. "I appreciate that, Daniel. But. . ."

He held up a finger and tapped his lip once, cutting her off. "Don't push me away, Elizabeth," he said softly, the intensity of his voice surprising her. After another long moment, during which she stared at him and sensed the challenge in his blue eyes, he turned to his desk and picked up a few pages. "I prepared some stuff for you. It's basically a list of the different database topics that have been started in the last few years. I figured we could work out which is a priority and which isn't."

"Good idea." Elizabeth accepted the page and, for the next hour, sat next to Daniel on his couch as they discussed the merits of weapons research versus medical information. Several of his staff members poked their heads in to say hello and get a good look at their new colleague, but Elizabeth didn't mind. She'd been dealing with the stares and awkward silences since her return to Atlantis. After the fourth interruption, though, Daniel became irritated and, leaving the curtains in his office open, closed the door. The interruptions stopped, but Elizabeth still felt the glances sent her way.

And the day passed. She left Daniel's office and was given her own work station where she would begin the daunting task of translating the Ancient database. Rodney's translation program helped tremendously, but it tended to bog down with the sheer amount of data. In addition, Elizabeth dealt with numerous coworkers who meant well by stopping to welcome her to the department but left her feeling a bit like a bug under a microscope. All of them stayed on the opposite side of her desk, and she saw how they watched every move she made. By the time her shift ended, she gratefully saved all of her work and left without a backwards glance.

She could do this. That determination grew as she neared the crew quarters. Her position was awkward given her previous role as commander of the Atlantis Expedition. Now, she was simply a member of said Expedition without the rights and privileges she'd once enjoyed. It seemed to her that conversations quieted as she walked, and she wondered if her imagination had run away with her.

She had intended to spend the evening alone, with the quiet of her quarters surrounding her. But, as soon as she got there, the walls seemed to close in. Teyla was off world on a mission with John, Rodney, and Ronon, and Elizabeth no longer felt comfortable with crashing Daniel's office. While he'd told her that nothing would change, it already had. Middle of the night conversations on a quiet balcony after a particularly intense flashback was one thing. Just-after-shift visits that led to dinner. . . .Those were out of the question now that she worked for him.

Tired of her thoughts and anxious for the initial adjustment period of her return to be over, Elizabeth slipped on her uniform jacket and headed for the mess hall. She could do this. She _would_ do this. And she would make a difference.

oOo

The boss/employee dynamic was frustrating. Daniel left his office shortly after his shift ended, wishing he had accomplished more today than keeping an eye on Elizabeth as she worked. He'd noticed the steady stream of visitors to her desk and understood. She was technically back from the dead and formerly a member of an enemy army. As a result, his staff didn't quite trust her but wanted to trust his judgment. But Daniel also felt Elizabeth's awkwardness. When he'd returned from his year as an Ascended being, he'd struggled to remember names and faces while the owners of those names and faces greeted him like a long-lost brother. It was bad enough that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c weren't certain what to say to him at times. He'd hated feeling like a trophy on display and had been grateful when the novelty of his return to life wore off.

And, of course, there was the time he became an Ori prior. Though the glances that time were different, the whispers seemed just as pronounced. Trust was a big issue, though Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Vala, and Mitchell hadn't given him a moment's trouble. Daniel rolled his eyes as he turned toward the mess hall. _Well_, he corrected himself,_ they didn't given me a moment's trouble beyond what they always gave me._

His thoughts turned toward his team. How was Sam doing? Had Mitchell set out for his first supply run to Atlantis, or had something else come up in the Milky Way that required use of his ship? Were the Jaffa finally settling on their new form of government after the months of bickering and backbiting that frustrated Teal'c and Bra'tac? And were Vala and Keret doing well in their new lives in the Land of Light? Daniel had never thought he'd feel as disconnected as he did now, but he really wished for someone—anyone—to interrupt him the way that Vala once did. He'd become so accustomed to seeing her bounce into his office that he missed actually it.

Rolling his eyes yet again, Daniel noticed a lone figure on the mess hall balcony. The breeze caught Elizabeth's hair and lifted it from her shoulders, the highlights in her hair glinting in the fading sunlight. A rowdy group of Marines picked another table on the balcony, and Daniel recognized the way Elizabeth's shoulders tensed. Making a snap decision, he filled his plate and headed her way. "Is this seat taken?"

Her head came up at his quiet question, a relieved smile tipping her lips upward. "Please." She chuckled as he settled across from her. "You're the fifth person to ask me that tonight."

"So, why are you eating alone?"

"Because you're the only one to ask who didn't want to simply stare or pepper me with questions about the Replicators."

Daniel winced. "That bad?"

"Maybe not, but it feels that way." Elizabeth's head ducked with that admission.

Daniel didn't hesitate. He reached across the table and took her hand, his tray forgotten as he frowned at her cold fingers. He absently rubbed at them with his thumb. "I know. But it does get easier."

"I know." She looked up, that mask that she'd worn for years slipping into place just slow enough that he caught a glimpse of the emotion underneath it.

Taking his cue from her, Daniel picked up his fork and began to eat, never releasing her hand. He caught the glance she sent his way and smiled when he managed to meet her eyes. "So, first day go okay?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose. "For the most part. Of course, it helped that my boss seems to take such great interest in my life."

Daniel grinned, hearing the subtle flirting in her tone. "Is that a problem?"

"I hope not." She leaned forward, tugging at his hand as she did so without releasing him. Her eyes narrowed teasingly. "If it ever does become a problem, I'll let him know."

"Good." Happy that they'd managed to find their footing for that day, Daniel squeezed Elizabeth's hand one more time before releasing her. It had felt good to hold her hand, share those few moments when what was said meant something totally different. For the first time in thirteen long years, he was able to set aside his questions about whether pursuing a relationship with a woman was a good idea or not given his line of work and simply enjoy her presence. Elizabeth made him feel like he was needed, like a part of him that had been missing since Sha're's death had come back to life. He never wanted to lose that and decided that he wouldn't fight whatever this was between them. He just resolved to figure out the complications as they arose.

oOo

By the time Sheppard returned to Atlantis, his entire day had been shot. He'd spent the better part collecting a few shell casings from various Genii safe houses all over the galaxy. At each one, he'd found signs of firefights and explosions, blood pools, and complete silence. Whoever had attacked these safe houses had done so with Atlantis weaponry. The stamp on the shell casings was obviously from Earth, though evidence of Genii weapons fire had been evident.

Woolsey met the team as they came through the gate. "Colonel Sheppard?"

"It's not good." Sheppard held up the shell casing he'd stuck in his pocket at the first safe house. "Whoever's doing this is trying to frame Atlantis. We found standard shell casings for a P90 as well as nine-millimeters at all the safe houses."

Woolsey frowned. "We have lost some weapons in the past."

Sheppard shared a glance with Teyla. "Yes, Sir. Teyla believes it may be survivors of Michael's organization."

McKay's head whipped up. "She does?"

Teyla shifted on her feet. "Yes. When Michael captured my people, he also took the weapons cache that Atlantis had left there to help them defend themselves."

McKay stared. "Well. . .I guess that's better than the idea I had."

The group turned as one. Sheppard spoke. "Which was?"

McKay glanced between the four expectant faces. "Ford."

~TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** First of all, let me apologize for not posting yesterday. I started this new job from home, and my schedule has been a bit weird. I'm hoping it won't happen again! As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The next few days on Atlantis passed in something of a blur. The command staff scrambled to figure out if Ford or remnants of Michael's regime were responsible for the Genii intelligence problem, and Sheppard's team spent more time in the field than in the city. Elizabeth remembered days like that, her mind going to the different crises she'd faced with the Expedition. This time, however, she was relegated to the sidelines. Her job with the linguistics department, specifically with translating the Ancient database, didn't give her the privilege of being included in the decisions now facing Woolsey and Sheppard. Daniel, however, kept her informed of their decisions. He seemed to take it on himself to ensure that she knew everything that happened. He instinctively understood that anything that could lead to the location of Aiden Ford, even as unlikely as it might be, would be of great interest to Elizabeth.

With all of this on her mind, she barely noticed the awkwardness in the archaeology and linguistics departments. In the back of her mind, she realized that people kept her at arm's length, never stood next to her, never let her close to them, and generally eyed her with suspicion. Or so it felt. She longed for the days when she was comfortable enough to crash on Daniel's couch or to sit next to him and just feel the warmth of his presence. Somehow, in the chaos, she realized that Daniel meant a lot more to her than a colleague or even a friend should mean. She found herself following his progress anytime he rushed through the labs, enjoying the way his long stride carried him about without making it seem like he was running. He often had his head in files or some such thing and, after several embarrassing and hilarious encounters with others, his staff learned to watch for him rather than the other way around.

The first reference in the Ancient database actually slipped past Elizabeth. She'd been skimming the section that described the various aliens that the Lanteans had encountered. She split her time between that and the technology section, hoping to find something that would help Rodney or Sheppard in their efforts to defend the city. The second reference, however, was rather obvious, and she sat up straighter. Blinking at the screen, she re-read the section, her heart rate rising as she did so. Then, she glanced around and realized that Daniel was in his office.

Marking her place, she stood and hurried to his door. Knocking on the glass, she smiled when he glanced up distractedly. "I found something."

Those words cleared the confusion from his face. He grabbed his glasses, slipped them on, and followed her to her work station. "What is it?"

"I think it's the Soura." Elizabeth smiled at him, the thrill of discovery eclipsing every concern over proper behavior while on duty. She slid into her chair and pulled up the section of text. "It makes a vague reference to an extremely advanced race from the Omega Centauri galaxy, but _this_ is where I started paying attention."

Rather than just listening, Daniel walked around the table and, with his eyes completely focused on her computer screen, placed one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her desk. Elizabeth sat still, trying to keep her mind on her work but unable to focus on anything save his nearness and the tantalizing fragrance of his aftershave. Daniel obviously didn't realize the effect of his actions as he read the passage Elizabeth had found. She pulled her eyes away from his jawline and stared at the screen, but she couldn't think about anything save that he truly wasn't afraid of her. The others in the department shied away from her, but he hadn't even given a thought to what she used to be. All that mattered was what she was now.

He spoke before she'd succeeded in bringing her mind back to the topic at hand. "This is good!"

Elizabeth blinked and floundered for a moment. When she caught up to him, he had moved slightly away, still bent close but not so close, and was smiling into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "If I'm reading this correctly, the Soura are a race of intergalactic travelers who seek out new and advanced technologies. According to this, they actually _offer_ their technology to other races they deem deserving."

"Which would explain why they plucked you out of space." Daniel shrugged. "They'd see the nanite technology—not to mention what you might know—as helpful."

Elizabeth abruptly yanked her attention from his appearance and back to the topic at hand. "As far as I know, they didn't learn anything from us." She shuddered. "Can you imagine if they learned nanite technology and let it loose in their galaxy?"

Daniel nodded, his face sober. "How much do you remember of your time with the Soura?" He hitched one hip onto the top of her desk and met her eyes.

"Not much, admittedly." She shook her head. "I remember waking up and being warm for the first time in a long time. And something going through my head. But even that's a vague recollection. My main memory of them is a voice telling us that they learned nothing and had left us where we could live. And then. . . ."

"They left." Daniel motioned to the computer. "Get a report together on what the Ancient database has to say about the Soura. I'll take it to Mr. Woolsey."

Elizabeth shared a sad smile with him and watched him walk away. She enjoyed his closeness way too much, and now she hoped she'd be able to pretend to be just friends. Somehow, she wasn't sure that was possible anymore, at least not on her part. Daniel's feelings remained a mystery.

Putting aside her thoughts, Elizabeth turned her focus to the Ancient database and the report that Daniel wanted. It was her job, now, and she wanted to prove that she could be a valuable member of this Expedition. Besides, finding the alien race who gave her life back to her was a huge priority. It could mean several things, not the least of which was a powerful ally for Atlantis. She pulled every bit of information on the Soura from the database and set about organizing it. Late afternoon had arrived before she began to physically type her report, but she had finally found the focus she needed to get the job done.

Three hours later, a comprehensive report in her hand, Elizabeth stood and stretched her back muscles. Most of her colleagues had already headed off duty for the day, leaving the labs empty and quiet. One other tech remained, working on something that had fascinated the man since his arrival early that morning. And Daniel. With the report finished, Elizabeth's mind latched on to its previous thoughts about Daniel and wouldn't let her just walk into his office. Instead, she hesitated, studying him through the windows.

He looked so natural here, as if he'd always been meant to live in Atlantis. She knew this represented the culmination of a life's work, and she wondered how he reconciled achieving such a lofty goal as living and working in the City of the Ancients with the natural human need to find more far-reaching goals. Daniel's ability to fight against anything, to stand up to anyone and to openly defy those he considered evil or immoral had always impressed her. Now, she saw something more than just that. Now, she realized that Daniel would always find a mission, a reason for living beyond himself. It made him the man he'd become, and it would continue to shape him. He suddenly became even more attractive to her.

Once again yanking her mind away from those oh-so-tempting yet dangerous thoughts, Elizabeth forced herself to walk to his office and knock on the glass near the door. He glanced up and welcomed her with a smile. She handed the report to him. "That's everything I could find."

Rather than laying it aside, he turned it and opened the first page. "Thanks." His eyes skimmed the page, and he glanced at her. "This is great. I'll take it to Mr. Woolsey and see if he wants to start looking for the Soura."

Elizabeth nodded. "Let me know."

"I will."

Not quite ready to spend time with him after her sudden attack of nerves and the overwhelming attraction she'd felt earlier that day, Elizabeth said goodnight and headed for her quarters. She didn't even get dinner, choosing to drop into her couch and run her fingers through her hair.

She had no business falling for with her boss. Problem was, she didn't seem able to stop it.

oOo

Daniel heard Elizabeth leave and glanced up as she turned and gave him a half-hearted wave. Something had happened today, something he wasn't quite certain he understood. She'd frozen when he came around her desk to look over her shoulder, and Daniel wondered if he'd somehow violated a personal rule that she'd always had. The incident left him a bit distracted throughout the day, and he'd forced himself to keep his eyes on his own work and away from her.

But the truth crept into his mind, anyway. He cared about Elizabeth more than he cared about any other woman in Atlantis. He couldn't say he loved her, not yet, but he knew himself. The last time he'd felt this level of attraction for a woman, he'd spent two years after her kidnapping trying to find her. Turning to Sha're's picture, he allowed himself to stare at his wife and consider the ramifications if he let his heart lead the way.

He had not loved Sha're when they first got married. An ironic grin turned the corners of his lips upward. He hadn't even realized he was married at that time. But his year on Abydos had showed him that he was not the type to blithely fall for a woman and then leave her when the good feelings ran out. He was the marrying kind, as Jack had once put it shortly after his return from Abydos. Daniel agreed. The happiest year of his life—the year of his life that would always seem golden when he looked back on it—was the year he spent on Abydos with Sha're. Even after she'd been kidnapped by Apophis and taken by Amaunet, Daniel had stayed faithful to her. Her death had ripped a hole in his heart that had yet to be filled.

But something had changed in the last two weeks. Daniel had spent time on Behar's world, a place that brought Sha're and the year on Abydos to mind so often that it was no longer heartbreaking. Behar's planet felt more like home, like the place that Daniel had loved and lost. Finding Elizabeth, helping her return to Atlantis, showing her that she could become a productive member of the Atlantis Expedition and that her past didn't matter. . . .All of that had distracted him to what had really happened. The hole that Sha're's death had left in his life was shrinking, and he wasn't blind to who had filled it.

Not wanting to think about his relationship with Elizabeth when he couldn't even say what he'd done to upset her, Daniel tucked her report under his arm, locked his office, and headed for the mess hall. He vaguely hoped that Elizabeth would be waiting for him and would share her findings about the Soura. But he only found Sheppard's team, exhausted from another day-long mission to do an intensive sweep of the areas around the compromised Genii safe houses. It was tedious work for Atlantis's premiere team, yet Woolsey trusted no other team to do it. Outside of the Coalition of Planets, the Genii were the only other empire in the Pegasus galaxy capable of putting up a decent fight against the Wraith. That demanded a level of respect in spite of the tensions that permeated their meetings.

Settling in a back corner, Daniel tucked into his evening meal and opened Elizabeth's report. She'd done an excellent job of concisely explaining what the database said about the Soura, what the Ancients had known about them, and what they might have to offer. Toward the end, she also outlined her own reasons for looking for the Soura, explaining what little she remembered of her time with them. Daniel read this portion several times, hearing Elizabeth's voice in his head as she lobbied for permission to search for the elusive alien race. He stared at the page long after he stopped reading, imagining how much it must chafe to have been in command once and now be the one taking orders. Perhaps that was what had unsettled her.

Realizing he wasn't getting much more done tonight, Daniel emptied his tray and slowly walked to his quarters. He'd been working late the last few nights, and he figured he could rest and present Elizabeth's request in the staff briefing the next morning. Until then, he decided to let Elizabeth work out whatever had upset her, determining to speak with her the next evening if the issue wasn't resolved. His mind made up, he took a long shower and then collapsed into bed, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while.

oOo

Elizabeth tried to be patient, but Daniel's daily briefing with the command staff went long the next morning. She sat at her work station, her eyes on the small clock on the screen as she forced herself time and time again to read the words instead of staring at them. It still unsettled her how easily she could understand almost every known dialect of Ancient as well as a few other languages native to Pegasus, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Diem had remembered much more of the Replicator knowledge than any of them, but all of her former Replicator compatriots had retained a bit of their knowledge. Lia had likely torn into the power source for the Sanctuary by now, determined how it worked, and built a new one for when that power source ran out. Other members of their number recalled information on chemistry, physics, and a hodgepodge of subjects.

When Daniel did finally arrive, he barely glanced at anyone before heading to his office. The unfocused, slightly glazed expression on his face told Elizabeth that now would not be a good time to bug him. She was understandably anxious, but she pulled her years of experience with delicate negotiations to the fore and turned her attention to her work.

The day ended before Daniel came out of his office. Elizabeth regretfully saved her work and left, getting a meal from the mess hall and then taking it to her room. The open stares had finally stopped, and the Expedition seemed to have grown comfortable with her presence there. She missed Teyla but understood that the other woman's time with her son was more precious right now, especially with the daily trips through the gate to investigate the Genii problems.

Closing her eyes as she once again thought about her reaction to Daniel yesterday, Elizabeth wished she could speak with someone—anyone—about her feelings for him. It had been so long since she'd received kindness from any man that she worried about falling for the first one who showed any level of compassion. But Daniel's eyes always lit up when he saw her and how he always had a welcoming smile and soft word that helped calm her emotions. Was she reading too much into it, or did he truly care as more than just a friend?

A soft growl escaped as Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was still high in the sky, but a soft yellow glow had settled across Atlantis. It brightened her room, making her think of springtime back on Earth. Windows glittered, and the waves lapped at the sides of the city.

An entry request pulled her from her thoughts. Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it, blinking when she saw Daniel standing on the other side. He had his hands in his pockets and had been studying his boots, but he looked up suddenly. "Um. . .I hope you don't mind if I dropped by?"

"Of course not." She stepped away from the door. "Come in."

He moved into her room, glancing behind him as the door closed and then studying her quarters with interest. Elizabeth wished she had more to show for her time in Atlantis, but she hadn't invested anything into decorating beyond moving a few pieces of furniture around.

Daniel turned back to her, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. "I just got a call from Mr. Woolsey. He looked over your report on the Soura."

"And?"

His smile finally escaped. "He agrees with you about them, and he approved a search for them to begin immediately. The situation with the Genii will take priority, but we're allowed to put time and resources behind locating the Soura and learning more about them."

Elizabeth let out the breath she'd been holding and moved to her window. She had never understood how edgy waiting for approval felt until now, and she allowed herself to feel the genuine relief and excitement the news brought. Daniel moved to her side, and she turned to find him close enough to touch without moving very far. "So, what now?"

He met her eyes. "I don't know. It's your discovery in the Ancient database, so it's your search."

Elizabeth stared at him. The soft expression on his face, the way he smiled, and his blue eyes all told her that he waited for her to understand what he'd offered. "You want _me_ to head this up?"

"Who better to look for them than someone they've already helped?" He shrugged. "You'll have the backing of the entire department as well."

"Daniel, I don't. . . ." She drew in a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you."

His smile changed and became much more personal. "You're welcome, Elizabeth."

She held his gaze for a long moment, her previous questions about her feelings for him forgotten due to his nearness. He seemed to dare her to do something, though she couldn't understand what sparked behind those blue eyes. Still, in direct response to that expression, she moved quickly and kissed him.

She felt him stiffen the moment her lips touched his and realized she must have made a mistake. Pulling away a second later, she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry." She dropped her hands onto his shoulders and then lifted them immediately as if burned. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have. . . ."

He stopped her rambling with a gentle finger on her lips. Elizabeth waited for what he had to say and was startled when he simply cupped her cheek with the same hand and, almost as quickly as she'd done, kissed her. For a long moment, the world stopped moving as they stood in front of the window. The kiss wasn't long, nor was it especially intense. Elizabeth felt Daniel's left hand come to rest on her hip as he threaded the tips of the fingers on his right hand through her hair. But something very profound happened. By the time he pulled away a few moments later, he'd left her almost breathless and unable to think beyond the utter surprise of the moment.

Daniel gently rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. "Don't apologize."

She nodded and broke eye contact, realizing that she'd curled her fingers into the front of his shirt and hadn't even realized it. Another long moment passed during which she just enjoyed his nearness, and then he stepped back. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he cleared his throat. "So, dinner?"

Elizabeth smiled, resisting the urge to lick her lips. "Dinner sounds good."

Content for the moment and completely distracted from her new responsibilities to find the Soura, Elizabeth led him from her quarters and smiled again when she felt his hand rest momentarily on her lower back. So, Daniel did care a lot more than she thought he did. She quirked an eyebrow at nothing. Only time would tell if this was a temporary lapse in his judgment or if he truly intended to follow through with what had happened between the two of them. Either way, she would always cherish these few moments and the relationship—friendship or otherwise—between them.

oOo

Daniel followed Elizabeth from her quarters, letting his hand rest on her back as they stepped through the door. Her kiss had surprised him, and he'd reacted almost instinctively by stiffening. But, as she pulled back and started apologizing, something else stirred. He wanted to know if it was his history with other women that made him stiffen or if he wasn't ready to truly let Sha're go just yet. So, he'd stopped her rambling apology and kissed her.

Now, he struggled to keep his mind on the reason he'd come to see her in the first place: the Soura. Instead, he wanted to drag Elizabeth into an abandoned, quiet corner and kiss her again, with the intensity he felt. He had absolutely no intention of following through with that idea, wanting her to be certain of their relationship first. But he saw the uncertainty cross her face as they turned toward the mess hall and knew he should reassure her. Shoving his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't do something he regretted, he stepped close to her, lowering his voice so that those around him couldn't hear what he said. "We're not done discussing what happened back there."

She glanced up at him suddenly, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Daniel dropped every mask he wore around her, allowing her to see what he felt and to realize that he knew things had changed between them. She lowered her eyes. "Daniel, what happened back there. . . ." She shook her head. "What about the department?"

"What about it?" He waited until she looked at him again. "Elizabeth, both of us have spent so much time together anyway that half of the gossip on the grapevine is about us. Trust me, I've heard it. So, shouldn't we give them something to talk about instead of making up wilder and wilder stories about us?"

That eyebrow of hers climbed a few centimeters, and a mischievous expression she must have learned from Sheppard crossed her face. "Why, Dr. Jackson, I like the way you think."

Daniel chuckled at that. "Thank you, Dr. Weir. Now, let's go get some dinner." _Before I really do something I'll regret_, he added silently. The flirting had done nothing for his desire to kiss her properly, but he decided that would wait. Still, for the first time in years, he set aside the mantle of a widower and just enjoyed being with a woman who drew him more than any other had in recent years.

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to let you know I'm going back to my Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule of posting. I wanted to get Monday's chapter up yesterday morning, hence the two back-to-back days. Also, I ran out of time today, hence no review replies. Know that I appreciate every single one. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Two days later, Teyla stood in front of the Stargate with her hands loosely gripping her weapon as she tried to drum up the enthusiasm she had once had for her job. She still believed in traveling through the gate, trading with other worlds, and fighting the Wraith. But her life had changed. This morning, Torren had not wanted to release her when she delivered him to Dr. Porter. He had cried and clung to her, saying, "No, Mommy, no!" It tore at her heart and left her second-guessing her decision to carry on with life on John's team.

Rodney joined her as Ronon twirled his weapon around his finger. "Everything okay?"

Teyla smiled slightly. "Yes. I just. . . ." She wondered how to explain this. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Elizabeth?"

"No." Teyla offered him a wan smile. "I would prefer not to discuss it right now."

He blinked, and she realized that she had been a bit sharp with him. But she truly had no desire to talk about why she should stay behind on Atlantis. Her work on John's team was important, especially now that they had agreed to assist Ladon Radim. She could not just back out right now, not with this new information. Word had come this morning of another Genii safe house that had fallen, and John was anxious to check it out. He believed that they could learn much more about this mysterious foe if they arrived quickly. Teyla needed her mind focused on the mission, not on talking to Rodney about her son's insecurities.

As the wormhole established, she cringed. When had she started looking at Torren's insecurities with such disdain? Her heart clenched, and she very nearly turned to leave the gate room. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to hold her son and apologize for thinking of him as an inconvenience. Unfortunately, John had no compulsion to stay behind, and he walked through the wormhole without a second glance at his team. Teyla sighed. John had every right to assume that she supported him completely. She just wished she could say she did.

_I am sorry, Torren_, she thought as she also stepped through the event horizon. _When I return, I will try to be more available to you._

It was the last thing she thought before a Wraith stunner rendered her unconscious on the other side of the wormhole.

oOo

John realized what had happened the moment he regained consciousness. The pins-and-needles sensation combined with the massive headache gave it away. He groaned and pushed himself upright, his experience with Wraith stunners telling him that he'd recover within the next few minutes. Right now, he needed to worry about whether he'd been captured by the Wraith or someone else.

A quick glance at his surroundings discounted the Wraith idea. Whenever he'd been captured by the Wraith, he'd been kept in a Wraith cell. This looked. . . .He frowned. This looked Genii. "That's not good," he mumbled as he rose unsteadily to his feet. After a few seconds, his equilibrium returned, and he was able to think clearly.

He'd been tossed into a ten-by-ten cell, rusted metal bars all the way around. It appeared freestanding until he looked at the ceiling and realized that the only way out was through the single door. His cell formed a link in a chain of cells, but only one other was occupied. Two cells down, well out of reach, Teyla moved and groaned as she, too, regained consciousness.

"Teyla?"

She sat up suddenly. "John?" Then, she blinked owlishly as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." John stood at the bars nearest her position. "But I don't think the Wraith are behind this."

"Very astute observation, Colonel Sheppard." The new voice boomed in the room, drawing their attention. A tall man with an arrogant smirk on his face walked toward John, his hands clasped behind his back. "But you have valuable intel that I need."

John studied him carefully, trying to decide if he'd ever seen the guy before. He came to the conclusion that he hadn't about the time he spoke. "Look, I don't know who you think we are, but we don't have much intel to give you. We'd barely arrived on this planet when your people stunned us."

The man laughed. "Yes, I had heard that you were difficult."

John blinked and glanced at Teyla, trying to see if she recognized the man. She also had the same look of confusion on her face that John knew he wore. His lips twisted into his trademark grin. "So, we've got a reputation?"

"Indeed you do." The man paced from John's cell to Teyla's and back. "I am prepared to offer you a deal. I will release your other companions—the ones you call McKay and Dex—in exchange for everything you know about the Genii."

"How 'bout you release us before McKay and Dex find us?" John asked with a nonchalant shrug.

Another careless laugh echoed. "I don't think you understand, Colonel Sheppard." Their captor stopped pacing and stood directly in front of John's cell, staring at him with cold blue eyes. "I already have Dr. McKay and Mr. Dex in my custody. They did not escape, and they will pay for any undue delays in obtaining the information I seek."

"I don't think you understand." John lifted his chin and met the man's eyes. "McKay and Dex aren't the type to stay locked up for long. And, when we miss our check-in, our people are going to come looking for us. You don't want to be here when that happens."

"You still do not understand your situation, Colonel Sheppard." The other man held his gaze. "Your people don't know where you are. I've moved you to another world, stripped you of everything save the clothing on your body, and made certain the Stargate is guarded at all times. You have nothing with which to escape."

John broke eye contact long enough to glance at Teyla. She stared back with wide eyes, an uncharacteristic concern on her features. It cleared in an instant, but John knew then that something more than their capture worried her. He just hoped the uncertainty worked in their favor.

The man grinned and, without another word, turned to leave the area. John watched him go, already paying attention to how the guards were arranged, which direction the man took, and any other information they could use. Unfortunately for him and Teyla, they wouldn't be able to make an effective escape until they'd observed more than just what they'd seen thus far. He just hoped whatever bugged Teyla would stay in the background until they managed to get off this world and back to Atlantis.

oOo

The archaeology department on Atlantis had been sent into an uproar with Elizabeth's discovery of the Soura in the Ancient database. Everyone wanted a chance to find the elusive alien race, and Daniel had left it up to Elizabeth to choose her team. He gave her pointers on personnel strengths and weaknesses, but the final decision remained in her hands. She spent her first full day as project leader just sorting through various files and choosing her team. The second day had now come to an end, and she had barely managed to make a dent in the massive undertaking.

Waiting until everyone else had left for the day, Elizabeth slowly made her way to Daniel's office and knocked on the door. She smiled when he glanced up, always charmed by that slightly distracted expression of his. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." He pushed aside his own work. "Coffee?"

"Oh, please and thank you!" She dropped unceremoniously onto his couch and let out a deep breath. "I forgot how much work it is just to coordinate something. To think I did this all the time back when I was in command of Atlantis. . . ." She shook her head.

Daniel grinned at her. "Yeah, it's a balancing act."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that how you headed up three different departments on Earth and still managed SG-1?"

He stopped and thought for a moment. "No, that was more of a mad rush to get everything done and lots of nights without sleep. _This_ is a balancing act. Though I have to say I miss going through the gate."

Elizabeth accepted the coffee he offered, noticing that he'd once again used "her" mug. Rubbing her thumb over the smooth handle, she sighed. "I remember watching teams go through the gate and feeling torn. I wanted to go out there and have adventures, but a lot of those people never returned. Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choices in letting them go on those missions even knowing they'd be putting their lives in danger."

The couch shifted as Daniel sat down next to her. "You made the right decisions, Elizabeth. Then and now."

She smiled sadly. "That's what everyone says now. But then. . . ." She shook her head. "Honestly, I'll take balancing a few personnel within a single department over trying to balance the entire city as well as the IOA, Stargate Command and their questions over my decisions while I was here."

Daniel didn't respond for a moment, letting her sip her coffee and think without pressure. When he did speak, he chose to focus on the matter at hand. "So, any progress?"

"I wish." Elizabeth laid her head back on the couch, stretching her neck muscles and deciding she needed to get involved in a workout program before she stiffened up too badly. "I did manage to find references to the Soura in various sections, primarily dealing with ship building and weapons development, but nothing was obvious. The database doesn't come right out and say that the Soura helped the Ancients build ships, just that certain technologies were acquired from the Soura and implemented in their ship-building efforts."

"Sounds typically vague."

She made a noncommittal sound as she took another sip of coffee. Daniel had figured out her exact sugar-to-cream ratio, and it tasted heavenly at the moment. Meeting his eyes, she shook her head. "I never understood what you did at the SGC until now. Scraps of information that don't make much sense but come together to mean something. . . .How you even found a single Stargate address is beyond me."

He grinned at that. "Well, I had a lot of help."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at that. He seemed genuinely embarrassed by her comment, and it warmed her heart a bit. The man was a legend, someone every person who ever came to Atlantis or worked at the SGC knew about and admired. Yet, somehow, he managed to stay humble? How did that work?

Dragging her mind from the puzzle that was Daniel Jackson, she focused on the puzzle called the Soura. "I had hoped to find something quickly," she said softly.

"I understand." Daniel waited until she met his eyes. "How about we go get some dinner and look over what you have while there? A change of scenery might be good, for both of us."

Elizabeth grinned, hearing the invitation for what it was. He wanted to spend time with her, and the flimsy excuse of working was one way to do it. "I'd like that." She stood and carried her coffee cup out the door. While Daniel saved his work and closed his office, she straightened her area. With her file tucked under her arm, she joined Daniel in the corridor. "For the record, you don't have to use work as an excuse to have dinner with me."

He chuckled, picking up on her obvious flirting. "Who said I was?"

Their banter continued as they made their way to the mess hall. Elizabeth grinned every time he glanced at her, loving how his sharp wit made her feel comfortable and welcome. In the mess hall, they filled their trays and chose a table on the balcony where they could watch the sun set. After taking the edge off of their hunger, Daniel pulled out the files, and the work began.

Two hours later, coffee gone and dinner remains carted to a nearby trash can, he straightened. "Take a look at this. It's a researcher's log entry from one of the scientists working on the project."

Elizabeth turned her head to study the section of text recently translated from the Ancient database. "'On a desert world, we set up our lab,'" she read aloud. "'The people there welcomed us, believing us to be their saviors from the Wraith. And we were, though not in the sense they believed. Our advanced weaponry seemed like magic to them, and we were content to let them believe this. Our work was too important, and we kept it hidden beneath the sands in a laboratory designed to appear as a temple.'"

Daniel waited until she glanced up at him. "Sounds like that might be our best bet to finding something on the Soura."

Elizabeth nodded and skimmed the remainder of the text. It was a section someone else had translated, which explained why she hadn't found it and made the connection. Now, she wanted just one thing. "There it is." She pointed to the gate address.

Daniel frowned. "I know that address." He reached for his own tablet, something he'd taken to carrying around Atlantis in favor of the paper files he tended to use in his office or back on Earth. After a moment of scrolling through information, his face cleared. "I've been to this world!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You have?"

"Yeah, it's. . .uh. . .I don't know what the natives call it, but their leader is named Behar." He grinned again, though this time embarrassment tinged his features. "He tried to set me up with his daughter."

Elizabeth's eyebrow climbed even higher. "Did he?" She narrowed her eyes. "Should I be worried about going to this world, then?"

Daniel blinked at her, catching the unspoken question. His face cleared. "Not in the least."

"Good." She pointed. "If there's an Ancient lab there, then I'm going to need your help to find it."

"Oh, I've already found it." His expression sobered. "Though it looked more like ruins than anything. But, if that was the facade. . . ." His voice trailed off as he studied the text in front of him. "There's no mention of _how_ to get into the lab. Though, based on the amount of writing on the walls, I wouldn't be surprised if the answer is _there_ rather than here." He glanced up suddenly. "Feel like a trip off world, Dr. Weir?"

Choosing to stay with their recent dynamic of light flirting combined with legitimate work, she grinned. "Why, Dr. Jackson, I thought you'd never ask."

oOo

McKay groaned as the massive headache threatened to make his head explode. He wondered again why he stayed with Sheppard's team when it would have been a safer bet to hole himself up in his lab and never come out. Then, he remembered the way Jennifer's eyes lit up every time she saw him in his off world gear, and he suddenly had no problem with going through the gate. Until he was captured.

Opening his eyes, Rodney blinked at the trees above him. The ground definitely wasn't his prescription mattress, and he just knew he'd have bruises for days. Being married to a doctor had helped his hypochondria to a point, but those habits came to the surface whenever faced with some sort of injury away from his wife. Like now. He turned his head and saw a fire crackling merrily nearby, as well as another unconscious form. Shadowed figures moved in and out of the light, making his headache even worse.

Sitting up, he cringed as his back popped. "Oh! Ow!"

One of the shadowy figures rushed to his side. "Take it easy," the man's voice said softly.

"Of _course_ I'm taking it easy!" Rodney frowned and blinked at the man. "Who are you?"

A good-natured chuckle broke the tension. "Relax, Dr. McKay. I'm not about to harm you or your friend."

Rodney's eyes turned to the other body nearby. "Ronon? You managed to knock Ronon out?"

"No, that was done for us." The man patted his shoulder and stood to poke at the fire. "We just liberated you from the men carrying you through the gate."

"And you did this exactly why?" Now that his headache had faded, Rodney smelled cooking meat and could make out features on the faces around him. These men looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"Because, Dr. McKay, it was the right thing to do."

"Oh, right. Like I'm supposed to believe you did all of this out of the kindness of your heart."

"Believe what you will." The man shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Who _are_ you people?"

"I'm Mattas, and the others over there are Braeden and Kyson."

Rodney frowned again. "Why do I know those names?"

"Because, Dr. McKay, you were once our guest while Colonel Sheppard and the others blew up a Wraith hive."

McKay stared at him as the connections formed in his mind. "You're Ford's men!"

oOo

John and Teyla didn't speak much after their captor, who had never identified himself, left them alone. Both understood that the guards had ears and would report on their activities. Instead, after asking if she would be okay, John sank to the ground in a corner where he could watch Teyla. She paced her cell, rotating her neck and rubbing at the tense muscles there. He also caught the way she tried to hide her worry and knew that her thoughts turned toward Atlantis and her son.

Footsteps echoed into the holding area, and John pushed to his feet as Teyla also straightened. They shared a meaningful glance, the result of years working together. Teyla wanted to escape now, and she figured this would be the best possible chance. John couldn't disagree. They'd been left with only two guards, and three more stomped into the wide area in front of the cells. It wasn't perfect, but they'd been up against worse odds before. They could take these five men out, get their weapons, and then regroup after getting out of the complex. That way, they could plan without worrying that their ideas would be overheard.

The leader of the three men stood just inside the door. He pointed at the cells. "Bring them!"

The two guards that had been with John and Teyla for the afternoon turned immediately and opened the cells. The guard in John's cell just motioned with his sidearm, and John frowned as he skirted around the man and into the open. The guard that went to Teyla's cell, however, reached in and grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm from his grip and gave him a withering glare before moving to John's side. John caught her tiny nod and returned it with one of his own.

The two guards, one smirking at Teyla's response, herded them toward the three newcomers. All of the guards carried Genii weapons, which could become a problem. Sheppard wasn't above admitting that there were a few holes in their plan. But what else did they have?

As soon as they were surrounded, John glanced one more time at Teyla. He gave her another tiny nod and, without warning, grabbed the leader of this bunch and slammed his head into the concrete wall. He dropped bonelessly to the ground, startling his men and letting Teyla bash her elbow into another's nose. That guard howled as his nose broke and blood trickled down his face. John and Teyla moved so that they stood back to back, and the ensuing fistfight was quick and painful. John took a strong right hook to the jaw and saw stars for a moment. He shook his head to clear it as Teyla took down the guy who had hit him with a well-placed kick. Blinking away the headache, John managed to see a final punch coming his way and dove for the fourth man in the group. They went down in a tangle of limbs, allowing John to render him unconscious with a series of quick jabs. Teyla managed to get the fifth man in a choke-hold, her expression almost feral as she laid him on the ground as soon as he'd lost consciousness.

John glanced around, seeing the pile of bodies around him. "Let's get out of here."

Teyla nodded and took off running, John right behind her. The corridor met up with another about twenty feet away, and John made the decision to turn left based on the light he could see coming from that direction. He honestly had no idea where he was going, and he knew Teyla would follow him and fight as hard as necessary to get free. She had a son waiting for her to return, after all.

A gunshot echoed in the corridor, the sound bouncing on the walls and deafening John for a moment. He vaguely heard Teyla cry out as he instinctively ducked. When he looked back up, the guard with the broken nose dropped back down in frustration, his gun still in his hand. John looked forward, and his heart sank.

Teyla was sprawled in the corridor, her leg bleeding badly and an expression of unbelievable agony on her face. John remembered the last time she'd been shot in the leg and knew the dangers. If the bullet shifted even the slightest, it could puncture the femoral artery, and she could bleed out in moments. But, if they didn't keep moving, they could be captured. He met Teyla's eyes, saw her nod, and reached for the hand she held out for him. Hauling her to her feet, he supported her weight as best as he could while shielding her from the injured guard. She hopped along, turning left with him when they reached the intersection.

The light he'd seen was fading sunlight from at the top of a set of stone stairs. The door opened into a forested region, and John shared a long look with Teyla. With her injury, climbing the stairs would be incredibly painful. If they didn't climb the stairs, they'd never get away. He sighed. "Oh, crap!"

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Climbing the stairs proved every bit as painful as Teyla feared. She clamped down on any reaction, however, knowing that John did not need a reminder that she had been injured. He knew his team better than most thought he did, and he always had their good in mind. Right now, "good" meant getting out of the complex.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Teyla looked around. She felt blood trickling down the back of her leg as a wave of nausea nearly overwhelmed her. She refused to compare this to the pain of labor, the two being completely different. While her labor with Torren had been agonizing, it was natural and required to bring a child into the world. This pain. . . .Pulling her mind from the throbbing in her leg, she focused on her surroundings.

She and John had emerged from a trap door built into a forest floor. The breadth of the complex surprised her, and she recognized one of the Genii's larger facilities. However, their captors were not Genii, and she suspected they had arranged to take over this safe house just to lure the Atlantis team here.

John muttered again under his breath, and Teyla turned to see two more soldiers headed their way. The soldiers had apparently been told to minimize harm, though Teyla could not be certain of the reason, and they attacked John with their fists rather than their side arms. The fight ended quickly, with John taking both firearms, a knife, a canteen, and several other items from the guards. He let Teyla continue to lean against a tree while he pulled the bodies out of sight. When he returned to her side, he hefted her arm over his shoulder. "We need to get moving."

Teyla did not respond to that. She hopped along with John, trying to focus on not tripping over underbrush. This complex did not have a wall like most, its buildings hiding amongst the trees and the hills that formed the terrain. The sun had begun to set, and light faded quickly. Fortunately for John and Teyla, their escape was not noticed immediately. They had managed to put a fair distance between them and their prison before the alarm was raised.

John turned to Teyla. "Sorry about this." He then bent and picked her up, carrying her through the terrain as he tried to leave as little sign of their presence as possible. Teyla threw her arms around his neck, hanging on and biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. The shouts behind them covered their escape, and John began climbing down steeper hills a short distance away. Before long, the underbrush gave way to rocky soil and stone cliffs. John edged along a narrow path, eyes narrowed as he searched for shelter in the twilight.

Later, Teyla would say that they got lucky. John stumbled, the strain of carrying her combined with loose gravel too much for him. Teyla was unable to stifle a small grunt of pain, but John did not notice. He caught himself and, after heaving a great sigh of relief, pulled himself back onto the path. "Can you walk?"

Teyla nodded, determined to endure. "Yes."

"Good." He pulled her upright. "How's the leg holding up?"

"It is _very_ painful," she snapped, unable to keep the sharpness from her tone as she blinked the dark spots from her vision. "We must stop for the night soon."

"Yeah, I know." John looked around while steadying her. "I'm kind of hoping there are caves in these cliffs where we can hole up, bandage your leg, and wait out the night. Tomorrow, we'll have to move, though."

Teyla nodded. She remembered a hunting blind and Dr. Keller's utter horror as she'd done what was necessary to get them back to Atlantis alive. At that time, she had only had the care of a doctor and one of Michael's agents to consider. This time, she had a son waiting for her, a son who only wanted to spend more time with his mother.

She lost track of time as they carefully made their way down the pathway. Occasionally, they heard soldiers moving above them and flattened themselves against the wall. As night fully arrived, their light became more and more scarce, and Teyla's injury grew worse. She finally reached out and grabbed John's arm. "I must stop."

He squinted at her in the gloom. "I think I saw something up ahead. Stay here." He moved off for a short while, returning as quickly as possible. "There's a small cave. It's not much, but we should be able to build a fire, heat some water, and wait out the night. In the morning, I'll go find out how far from the gate we are."

Teyla nodded, seeing no other choice. Once she stopped, she doubted she could continue to evade their captors unless it were to go home. Leaning heavily on John, she hopped forward, feeling the uneven terrain below her boots. Her foot slipped a couple times, but John was there to catch her. Finally, she saw the dark opening. They had climbed into a narrow canyon with a stream. At one point in time, it must have been a wide river, but the water had either dried up or been diverted.

Once inside, the darkness was complete. Teyla felt her way forward, more concerned about encountering a hibernating animal than creeping things. John shuddered when something skittered along the edge of the cave, but he quickly gathered up dry kindling and some sticks that were outside the opening. Moments later, he lit a fire with a lighter he'd taken from the guards. The cavern brightened enough that they could see. Someone had obviously used this cave as a camp before because smoke had darkened the roof and a "pallet" of leaves and underbrush waited at the rear of the camp. Teyla allowed John to lay her down near the fire and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain let off a tiny bit.

John knelt near her wound. "I need to examine it."

"I know." Teyla used her arms to push herself into a semi-upright position against the wall. She closed her eyes and waited while John removed her boot and cut the leg of her pants with the knife. She hissed as the fabric pulled on dried blood.

John sighed, which had never been a good sign. "How are you holding up?"

"I am fine." Teyla opened her eyes and saw the way he chewed on his lower lip. "What is it?"

"I hoped this was a through-and-through." He motioned to her leg. "Bullet's still in there, and, if it shifts. . . ." He did not need to say anything else.

Teyla nodded. "I understand."

He blinked. "You're sure?"

"John, I trust you." She drew in a deep breath and then let it out. "We do not have a choice, and the bullet must come out!"

He nodded uncertainly and glanced around. Grabbing a stick, he knocked as much dirt from it as possible and then handed it to her. "Here. Bite on this."

Teyla accepted the stick and held it over her chest, knowing she would need something once he began to work. His fingers gently probed the area around the wound in her leg, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that his actions produced. He had not even begun to search for the bullet. A wave of dizziness swept over her, and she laid her head back on the stone wall. Finally, after taking a deep breath, John started his work.

oOo

Behar's world was different from anything Elizabeth had expected. Daniel had briefed the small team accompanying them on the climate and culture, but actually _seeing_ it was different from hearing about it. Now, she walked next to him as they entered the desert city and drew the stares of every person there.

A commotion from one side of the main square drew Elizabeth's attention. A short rotund man bustled forward, his arms open wide. "Daniel!" He waddled up to Atlantis's head archaeologist. "It has been too long since we saw you!"

"Behar." Daniel stepped forward, bending to greet the exuberant fellow. "I believe Dr. Carson already arrived and told you of our needs."

"Yes, yes! He is at the other village, caring for several who have fallen ill." Behar blinked up at Elizabeth. "Who is _this_?" he asked, his tone curious and a touch intrigued.

"Uh. . .Behar, meet Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She's a member of our linguistics team and the one who discovered that an Ancient outpost may have been on your world." Daniel met Elizabeth's eyes over Behar's head and winked at her. It was so unlike him that she smiled.

Turning to Behar, she kept that smile on her face. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And I, you." After that cryptic and backward statement, Behar turned and waddled back the way he came. "Daniel, you and Dr. Elizabeth will stay with my family tonight. The others will be housed in the city. At first light, we will head out to the ruins."

Daniel agreed and, with a short bit of coordination, the small team had been sent to their host families. After recognizing Daniel, the people had reacted with friendly curiosity, and Elizabeth knew that the anthropologists in the group would be in heaven for the short time they lived on this world. She followed Daniel, who walked next to Behar and bent slightly to listen to the diminutive leader as he chattered on. She caught the name Mehera a few times and saw how Daniel tensed whenever the name came up. Wondering what that meant, she smiled when she reached the house. Behar called for his wife and daughter, the aforementioned Mehera, and proceeded to imperiously direct his household.

"Dr. Elizabeth, you will sleep above-stairs. Daniel, you will have the same room." He turned and peered up at the pair who stood side by side. "Unless there is something I do not know."

Elizabeth blinked at Daniel as an adorable flush crept up his neck. He stammered for a moment before finding his voice. "Uh. . .no. There's nothing like that." Then, he shot an apologetic glance toward Elizabeth, one she returned with an amused, understanding grin.

Behar's face relaxed instantly. "Ah, good. Very good." He waved impatiently to Mehera. "Do not just stand there! Show Dr. Elizabeth to her room!"

Struggling not to laugh, Elizabeth climbed the stairs behind Mehera and paused on the landing to share another amused grin with Daniel. This time, he shrugged slightly and followed Behar to a room below the staircase. She shook her head, hearing the "I told you so" in his actions. Just before stepping through the wormhole, Daniel had seen fit to warn her that Behar could be "enthusiastic" and "somewhat comical." That description had been accurate.

Behar's daughter, however, obviously took after her mother's side of the family. Mehera delivered Elizabeth to a small room near the stairs, complete with a wash basin and comfortable bed. She wore a long robe of light blue, the color contrasting with her caramel-colored skin. Like the other women in the village that Elizabeth had seen, she had a light head wrap that would have covered her dark hair had it been over her head. Instead, dark brown curls spilled over her slender shoulders and down her back. She moved gracefully, as if every step she took was part of a dance.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth thanked Mehera for her help and stood in the middle of the room. So this was the kind of world that Daniel preferred. He had spoken little of Sha're, but she knew enough of his history to understand that worlds such as Abydos and this one would hold a special place in his heart.

The evening meal arrived before Elizabeth was prepared to face the family. She hated how out of her depth that she felt, and she harbored some strange resentment toward Mehera. She had never met the younger woman before, but jealousy reared its ugly head. Mehera was a good ten years younger—if not more—than Elizabeth, and her youth was evident in how she moved and spoke. While her dark brown eyes showed depths to her personality, Elizabeth still struggled to accept the friendship Mehera offered when she only saw a woman who was perfect for Daniel.

Scowling at that thought, Elizabeth finally slipped down the stairs near the time appointed for the evening meal. The large main area of the house was richly decorated with thick rugs, tapestries, and copious amounts of pillows. Behar's wife bustled around the kitchen while Mehera drew Elizabeth to one side of the room. The younger woman smiled. "Father and Daniel are touring the village. They will return shortly."

_Of course they will._ Elizabeth swallowed the spike of irritation that this woman knew where Daniel had gone and she did not. While she and Daniel had kissed once, she didn't have any control over him. He was his own man, and he would live his own life. Turning to Mehera, she forced herself to smile.

The front door of the house opened a few moments later. Behar bustled through, followed by Daniel. The village leader immediately began haranguing his wife, much to Mehera's amusement. Elizabeth watched the pair, seeing how Behar delighted in getting a rise out of his wife while his wife delighted in fussing back at him. She turned in time to see Daniel's eyes skim over Mehera and stop on Elizabeth. He smiled and headed their way, nodding perfunctorily to Mehera before smiling at Elizabeth. "Sorry to leave so suddenly. I wanted to make sure everyone was settled in."

"I understand." Elizabeth would have said more, but the presence of Behar and his family made things feel awkward between them. Daniel seemed to understand and, after squeezing her hand once, allowed Behar to draw him into conversation.

As the evening progressed, Elizabeth watched Daniel interact with Behar. He always deferred to the odd little man, his respect for the village leader evident in everything he said or did. She idly wondered if his father-in-law had been like Behar.

After the evening meal, Behar's wife waved Mehera away from the kitchen while Daniel and Elizabeth watched. The younger woman looked a bit lost, and Elizabeth said as much to Daniel. He nodded. "Last time I was here, Behar insisted she entertain me. Especially since Carson had gone to the other village."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did he?"

He ducked his head, obviously uncomfortable with the thought. "There's nothing between me and Mehera, Elizabeth." When he did look at her, his eyes were sober. "I hope you know that."

This time, she ducked her head. "I know." She sighed, wondering if this was the time to get into these thoughts. "It's just. . .awkward being here."

He reached out and, ignoring Mehera's obvious stare, took Elizabeth's hand. Instead of saying anything, he simply held on lightly while allowing Behar to draw him into conversation about the ruins and what Atlantis hoped to find there. About an hour later, Elizabeth regretfully pulled her hand from Daniel's and rose, excusing herself as the excitement of the last few days caught up to her. Mehera had gone upstairs a while ago, and she suddenly wasn't so concerned about the other woman being around Daniel since he'd obviously made his feelings for Elizabeth known to these people. Truthfully, she was startled at how obvious he'd been, but she liked the feeling of being singled out in such a special way too much to argue. Besides, with the simple gesture of holding her hand, Daniel had calmed her thoughts and also sent a very pointed message to Behar and Mehera.

At the landing, Elizabeth stopped and simply watched Daniel as he pulled a journal from where he'd tucked it beneath his cushion. It didn't surprise Behar in any way, and the village leader moved to his own desk. As Daniel began to write, Elizabeth stared and tried to put everything into perspective.

"You love him." The unexpected comment near her shoulder startled Elizabeth even though it had been meant for her ears alone. She whirled and saw Mehera smiling at her. The younger woman glanced at Daniel. "I can see it in the way you look at him and how he looks at you."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat slightly, though she couldn't bring herself to fully disagree. "Things are complicated."

"They always are," Mehera said softly. She shrugged. "When Dr. Carson first came to our village, my father thought he had found my husband. Then, Daniel came. I almost wished that Daniel had been the one my father hoped to him to be. But he spoke of his wife with great sadness. When he looks at you, Elizabeth, the sadness is gone."

As Mehera spoke, Elizabeth's eyes turned back to Daniel. He still wrote in his journal, unaware of the two women watching him. "He hasn't said anything about his feelings."

"He does not need to." Mehera smiled. "Men are not complicated, Elizabeth. While they may not say everything they mean, they tend to show it. There are, of course, exceptions, but most men—those who are honest and honorable—hold to this. The way Daniel treats you is rare indeed. He does not see you as a woman to be protected. He sees you as his equal, and the way he treats you shows you just how much he truly cares for and respects you."

"It's not just that." Elizabeth's protest sounded weak even to her own ears. "There are things that I've been through, Mehera. Daniel knows them, but very few others do. I spent a very long time living amongst a people who rarely showed affection of any sort. While we were polite to one another, the personal and physical signs of affection just weren't there. After so long in that type of culture, I have to be sure of how I feel, whether it is because of what I didn't have, or whether it's genuine."

Mehera gave her an enigmatic smile. "Do not wait too long to figure it out, Elizabeth." She turned to head to her room. "Daniel may be a patient man, but he will not wait forever. You may be surprised at what you gain by giving in to him earlier rather than later."

As the other woman left her alone, Elizabeth's gaze returned to the man below her. He'd stopped writing and seemed lost in thought before he suddenly glanced upward. His saw her and narrowed his eyes, a playful grin on his face. Returning the smile, she drew away from the railing and returned to the small room she'd been given. Mehera's words circled in her head, and she stared at the ceiling for a long time. Did she dare give in to Daniel so suddenly? Deep down, she knew that her feelings for him were deeper than just mere longing for human contact, and she felt like a hypocrite for holding up that excuse. She should have been honest with Mehera and herself. She was afraid that, if she found happiness with Daniel, it would be ripped away from her. And that thought made sleeping difficult for the remainder of the night.

oOo

Teyla let out an explosive sigh as John finally tied the last bandage around her leg. He stared at his bloody hands, hating how much pain he'd caused her but knowing it had been necessary. After seeing that she was resting comfortably, he slipped out of the cave and washed the blood from his hands as he considered their options.

They were in unfamiliar territory, behind enemy lines, injured, and without supplies. Even if Teyla had not been shot, their situation wasn't "good." With her injury and blood loss and his concussion, their odds of returning to Atlantis had just dropped. Granted, John had hidden his relatively minor injury from her, preferring to blink away the headache and nausea the concussion had caused. That guard had a mean right hook, and John hated that it had cost him considerable time with every spike of pain or nausea. Now, as the cool night breeze ruffled his hair, he forced himself to think.

They should be safe in the cave for the night. Teyla needed to rest, and he needed to keep an eye on her injury. In the morning, they would evaluate their situation and make a decision together. Nodding at nothing in particular, John returned to the cave and found Teyla poking at the fire. She glanced up, her hair plastered to her forehead where she'd broken into a sweat from pain. "John?"

He dropped onto the ground next to her. "How's the leg?"

She glanced at the offending appendage. Her skin showed through the slit he'd had no choice but to cut in her pants, and the bandages held the fabric in place. He'd cut his t-shirt into strips to tie around the wound. "I will live." She met his eyes. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I didn't do much. Just. . .got it out."

She smiled. "I meant, thank you for being here."

"Oh." He stared at her and then offered his customary grin. "Always."

Silence fell, and the fire slowly died. Neither of them moved for a long time, and then Teyla shifted. John stayed in place as she cuddled into his side, seeking warmth and comfort. Lifting one arm, he carefully wrapped it around her shoulders and tried to relax.

To his utter amazement, Teyla drew in a sharp breath as if she'd been crying. John glanced down, but the darkness was now too thick to see much. "Teyla?"

"I am sorry." Her voice trembled slightly. "I suppose I should sleep."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I. . . ." She paused as if rethinking her comment. "Torren did not wish me to go on this mission."

He blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because this was too important." Her voice broke, and John realized he was witnessing a rare event for Teyla. She continued, "I believed that my relationship with various peoples in Pegasus would benefit us. I did not put the needs of my own son above that."

"You did what you thought was right." John tightened his arm around her shoulders. "I think I'd have done the same thing."

She nodded. "Be that as it may, I am now trapped off world, injured, and do not know my chances of even returning home. If anything happens to me. . . ."

Now, John wrapped both arms around her. "I already told you. If anything happens to you, Torren has a family on Atlantis." He propped his chin on her head when she turned into his shoulder. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have right now."

Her arms slipped around his waist, and she tightened her hold as her tears soaked through his uniform shirt. He rubbed her shoulder awkwardly, recalling the handful of times he'd seen Teyla so emotional. Even after Carson's death or Heightmeyer's death, she hadn't lost control of her emotions like this. Now, she quietly cried, her sobs shaking her shoulders even if they made little noise. And John finally understood.

Teyla was lonely. Kanaan had chosen another woman, leaving her to raise Torren on her own. At the time it happened, John had been so blinded by his jealousy of Jackson that he hadn't fully realized just how empty Teyla's life must now feel. Instead, he'd goaded her into sparring sessions, sought to bring out that emotion through anger, and pushed aside her deeper needs. Right now, she didn't need an antagonist. She simply needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay.

Laying his head back, John closed his eyes and faced his own past. He'd been unavailable for Nancy and many of the women he'd dated in the past. Teyla had always meant something to him, but he had always pushed her away. "A Solitary Man," as his favorite Johnny Cash song said. He liked to think of himself as the man in black, the lone wolf of Atlantis. And, while he didn't always need company, he still desired it. But Teyla was different. He cared for her, had cared for her for years. Did he dare allow that emotion to show, tell her how he felt, and explore what might wait for him beyond his confession? Or hold it in and hurt her more by pushing her away?

Teyla fell asleep before he could decide, and John spent the night holding her and keeping watch while resolving to find a way to show her that he did care.

~TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Oh, not good! Not good! Not good!_ The mantra played through Rodney's head as he stared at Mattas. No wonder he recognized these men! He'd beat the crap out of them while hopped up on Wraith enzyme. Cringing, he waited for Mattas to take revenge for the now-crooked nose he sported.

Mattas obviously saw the movement and laughed. "Relax, Dr. McKay. I am in my right mind and am only tempted to return the favor you did for me last time we saw one another."

"Oh, that's. . . ." Rodney tried to figure out what to say. "That's good."

Another smirk later, Mattas reached for something on the fire. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Rodney accepted the bowl of some sort of stew and cautiously sniffed it. "You didn't. . .did you?"

Mattas blinked. "Did I what?"

"Spike it with some of your special juice?" Rodney rolled his eyes. Seriously, had the Wraith enzyme fried more of their brains than he'd thought?

Mattas's face cleared. "No." He met Rodney's eyes. "There's only three of us, Dr. McKay. And the three of us are no longer on the Wraith enzyme."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you wish. It's the truth."

Rodney snorted in disbelief and would have ignored his own misgivings to take a bite if Ronon hadn't chosen that moment to regain consciousness. Instead, as the big Satedan sat up and attacked Mattas, Rodney bobbled his bowl of stew. Hot liquid went all over his hands and down the front of his shirt, and he cursed as he jumped to his feet. Ronon had Mattas by the neck and had pinned him against the nearest tree. The other two men, Braeden and Kyson, had drawn their weapons.

Rodney shook his hands, trying to cool the sting of his burns, as he started talking to Ronon. "Hey, big guy, I'm glad you decided to finally wake up, but it would be a really bad idea to kill the men who rescued us!"

Ronon snarled at Mattas. "Rescued?"

To his credit, Mattas showed no fear. "Yes." His voice could barely be heard, and Rodney saw Ronon loosen his grip slightly. Mattas continued, "We saw men carrying you through the gate. They didn't say much, but we've seen them in these parts before. They always come, cause trouble, and leave."

Rodney frowned. "So you just liberated us?"

Ronon glared. "Why?"

Mattas blinked. "No reason." He winced when Ronon shook him. "I'm telling the truth! What we did was wrong, and we may have our own agendas but not against you! Our fight is against the Wraith! Right now, we take what jobs we can so we can keep fighting the Wraith!"

"You're mercenaries!" Rodney's voice pitched a touch higher as he realized they may not have found a way out of trouble.

Mattas tried to nod and failed. "Yes, Dr. McKay. But we're no danger to you or Ronon."

"And we're just supposed to believe you?" Realizing he was talking in circles, Rodney glared at Ronon. "Can you let the man go so he can give us a straight answer? And so his friends don't shoot us?"

Ronon turned his frown to Rodney and abruptly dropped Mattas to the ground. He folded his arms menacingly and didn't back away as Mattas gasped for air and and tried to pull himself to his feet. Braeden and Kyson lowered their weapons. The Satedan spoke two words. "Talk fast."

Mattas stared as if he couldn't believe Ronon wanted him to speak with a damaged larynx. He cleared his throat and pushed the words out. "Ford never returned from the hive. We heard you'd survived, but we never saw Ford again."

Rodney folded his arms in an unconscious imitation of Ronon. "And the Wraith enzyme?"

"We used it for a while." Mattas shrugged. "But we ran out."

"What about the Wraith you kept in the base?"

"Do you really think we stayed there after you knew where we were?" Mattas rolled his eyes and headed for the fire. "You're free to stay or leave. The gate's about an hour that way." He pointed. "We killed all the guys with you, but you might want to watch out. More may have moved in and found their comrades in spite of our precautions."

Ronon narrowed his eyes. "What do you want in return?"

Mattas grabbed a canteen and took a long swig. "Work. You need something you don't want the galaxy knowing about, you come to us."

"That's it?"

Mattas shrugged. "That's it." He straightened. "No matter what you might believe, we truly did want to help you out. Those guys who had you. . . .We've seen what they do. Why watch people from Atlantis go by and get killed when we can free them and gain the favor of Atlantis?"

"What about Sheppard and Teyla?" Ronon asked, and McKay wanted to smack himself in the head. Why hadn't he thought about them?

Mattas looked a bit confused. "You were the only ones they brought through."

Ronon turned and gave Rodney a long look. Rodney didn't need a decoder to understand the Satedan's meaning. If their team had been split up. . . .He turned to Mattas. "Look, did we have anything with us when we came through the gate? Weapons, technology, little rectangular thing with a bunch of buttons?"

Mattas shook his head. "Just you two."

"Crap!" Rodney stared at Ronon, realizing they wouldn't get through Atlantis's shield without a radio or GDO or any other way to contact the city. Unless. . . .He snapped his fingers. "New Athos! We can dial New Athos and get to Atlantis from there!"

Ronon started backing away from the fire. "We'll be in touch."

Rodney trailed after him. "Aren't we even gonna eat?"

"McKay!"

"Right." Rodney followed the Satedan through the darkness, managing to fall and thoroughly twist his ankle in the process. After he got back to Atlantis and found the rest of his team, he'd have a long talk with someone about Mattas and his friends. Until then, he needed to focus on just keeping up with Ronon.

oOo

Working in the field with Daniel Jackson was different from working in the office with Daniel Jackson. Elizabeth watched him flutter from place to place, his focus completely on the writing on the walls. The instruments they'd brought with them indicated some sort of power source hidden here, but no one had found the entrance just yet.

Turning back to the table in front of her, Elizabeth quickly put various rubbings in order. The Atlantis team had left Behar's village just before dawn, arriving at the ruins a short while later. They'd set up camp outside and, after assuring Behar that they had all they needed for the moment, went to work on translating the walls. A lot of the writing seemed unrelated to the Soura, but Elizabeth knew that the Ancients liked to hide vague clues in otherwise innocuous passages.

Her eyes were again drawn to Daniel when he spoke to one of the archaeologists they'd brought with them. The two men appeared to be great friends, and they shared a laugh as Elizabeth watched. Daniel had pulled a head scarf from his pack before they got to work and now seemed to revel in the sweaty, dirty work they faced. The heat from the planet caused his clothing to stick to him, showing off his broad shoulders as he glanced up and caught Elizabeth staring at him.

Refocusing her attention on the table, Elizabeth sighed. Mehera's words from the night before continued to roll around in her head. _Daniel may be a patient man, but he will not wait forever. You may be surprised at what you gain by giving in to him earlier rather than later._ Did she dare allow herself to consider anything more than what they'd already shared? She knew she could never go back, especially not after that kiss in her quarters. And Daniel had seemed as affected by it as she had. Even now, she could feel his thumb rubbing across her lower lip and rolled her eyes. She desperately needed to focus.

Managing to keep her mind on her work, Elizabeth finished the day and then walked a short distance from camp. She needed to think. She needed to talk to Daniel. Those separate needs warred in her for a while and she forced herself to stand still and watch the sunset. She wasn't leaving this spot until a decision had been made!

oOo

John never fell asleep. By the time the sky started to lighten, his rear end had gone completely numb, and his body ached in places it hadn't ached before. It just told him that he wasn't as young as he'd been when he came to Atlantis. Various wounds reminded him that they'd left a lasting mark on his body, and he shifted his knee to help alleviate some of the discomfort.

Teyla, however, still slept. Blood loss certainly helped with that, but John couldn't complain. After crying for a while, she'd closed her eyes and relaxed into him. The trust she showed startled John, and he kept his arms wrapped around her while she slept. During those few hours, he had the chance to truly think.

He wanted to be there for Teyla, not just as a friend. His mind created fantasies where he came home each evening to Teyla, Torren, and their warm quarters. Nights spent with her curled next to him as they shared hopes and dreams for their future. Hearing three little words come from her mouth and knowing she meant them with all of her heart. _Yeah, good one, John! Go fall for your team member again!_

His mind snickered. _Again? What do you mean, 'again?' You never stopped caring._

"Shut up!" John actually whispered the words.

Teyla stirred. "John?" She blinked sleepily up at him and then sat up, her face tensing as pain slammed into her body. John had been shot enough times to know how it felt. She breathed through the spike and then met his eyes. "I am sorry for falling asleep on you."

Rather than saying anything about his sappy thoughts, John nodded and winced as he moved. "No problem." He stood and, after stretching sore back muscles, glanced out the opening of the cave. "I think you're pretty safe here. I'm gonna go check out our surroundings, see how far from the gate we are, and if we need to wait for help."

"John." Teyla's voice had changed, dropping an octave. He turned to see her shake her head. "We are not on the world we originally came to check. I noticed that last night. The stars are different."

"Yeah, I figured." He peeked outside again. "Maybe McKay and Ronon got away. Either that, or we're on our own. That's why I thought I'd head back to the complex, see what information I can figure out. If I can find out who's leading this little outfit, I might be able to get us home."

Teyla nodded and, after assuring him that she would be fine, John set out for camp. He circled in the opposite direction of the way they'd come on the off chance that someone had been able to follow them the night before. He hated leaving Teyla in that cave, but she couldn't just traipse through these woods. He needed to figure out where to go before he moved her.

He knew one thing for sure: he would get her home.

oOo

Daniel stood outside the ruins on Behar's world, watching the camp that had sprung up around the area. Behar's people had been gracious enough to allow a small archaeological team to invade their territory, and they provided them with things like fresh water and local meat. Carson came with the team, holding more clinics, making nice, and freeing Daniel to do things that he needed to do.

Or things he wanted to do. He watched as Elizabeth left the camp and walked a short distance away. She faced west, watching the sun set as it silhouetted her form. The last two days had been long ones, something Daniel relished as he dug into this planet's history. He could see that Elizabeth struggled to keep up with him. Or was it something else? She'd been quiet ever since their first night here, as if something had begun to bother her personally rather than professionally. He'd felt her watching him at odd times and had struggled to keep from openly flirting with her with others around. His department seemed oblivious, and Daniel wanted it to remain that way for a while longer. He and Elizabeth had more issues to work out than just their professional relationship. He was a widower, one who had, until recently, still mourned for his wife. And she was. . . .He couldn't be certain what truly bothered her.

Deciding he'd find out, Daniel headed for his tent. Archaeology—his brand of archaeology—was an inherently dirty type of work, and he'd been grateful to Behar for providing the means to clean up at the end of the day. When he did return to Atlantis, he'd have a lot of clothes to wash, and he would relish a long, cool shower. But, for now, he settled for a sponge bath and shave every evening.

Personal hygiene taken care of, Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets and headed out for Elizabeth's little dune. Ever since their short kiss in her quarters, things had fluctuated between them. When in the office, she stayed professional. After hours, she tried to keep her distance but, ultimately, failed when he pushed her to be real with him. He loved holding her hand as they ate dinner, flirting with her over reports, and working to translate the Ancient database. But he wanted more. He was the type of man to settle with a woman and build a life with her. He'd thought he could leave that behind after Sha're's death, that he would never find a woman he loved as much as he'd loved her. But Elizabeth, with her insecurities and unusual situation and broken memories, had proven him wrong. If he could just get her to reveal what troubled her he'd make a move she couldn't misread or disregard.

Approaching from behind, Daniel spoke softly so he didn't startle her. "Penny for them."

In spite of his best efforts, Elizabeth jumped. She turned and, when she recognized him, smiled. "Oh, just thinking."

"I can see that." Daniel glanced over his shoulder at the camp behind them, seeing only a few people going about their business. Picking up on his habit of working long hours, his team stayed in the ruins well into the night, trying to uncover the location of the Ancient lab that was supposed to be located on this world. No one stood and watched them. "What's on your mind?"

Elizabeth faced the setting sun, the rays turning the sand to red and highlighting the limp waves that hung around her face. Her eyes turned unnaturally bright in the sunlight, making Daniel wonder if he'd ever see blue eyes as "common" again. She sighed. "It's something Mehera said to me the night we arrived."

Daniel grinned at that. "The first time I was here, Behar tried to set me up with her."

"He did?"

"Not obviously." Daniel shrugged. "In cultures such as this one, it's common for fathers to arrange the most advantageous match for their daughters. True love has very little to do with it, though there are some lucky couples such as myself and Sha're. Most women, however, accept their fate and do come to care about their husbands."

"That's what happened with you and Sha're?"

"Yeah." Daniel grinned as he dropped his chin to stare at the ground. "Back then, I didn't even realize I was married."

He felt, rather than saw, Elizabeth's eyebrow rise. A few seconds later, she spoke. "Mehera called me on some things I've been wondering about."

"Such as?"

She smiled at him. "Can't a girl have any secrets?"

Daniel faced her, looking her in the eye as he spoke. "Secrets are good. But _sharing_ secrets is even better."

Elizabeth's grin changed, and a sparkle entered her eyes. "And you think you're the one I should share those secrets with?"

"Why not?" He reached out and cupped her cheek, letting his fingers run through her hair as he did so. "Elizabeth, it's no secret that there's something going on between us. You feel it, I feel it, and all our friends _see_ it. Not to mention the gossip mill on Atlantis. As I said, why not give them something to talk about rather than leaving things up to their imagination?"

Her gaze dropped to his lips and then rose to his eyes. "I've been thinking about the same thing."

"Oh?"

"I like the idea." She smiled slightly when he leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips touched, she sighed, "Daniel."

That did it. All thoughts of a light kiss before he retired for the evening fled as he closed the final few centimeters between them. He tried to keep from overwhelming her but lost even that determination when she stepped as close to him as possible. Her arms went around his neck, and Daniel let himself kiss her without thinking about the ramifications or whether anyone was watching. Elizabeth heartily returned the favor, leaving him struggling to breathe but hating to pull away. Finally, after a time that felt way too short but was in reality quite long, he did step back just so he could catch his breath. Pressing his forehead against Elizabeth's, he wondered if cold showers were possible on this world. After _that_ kiss, he needed one.

"Wow." Elizabeth's whispered exclamation made him smile. Her arms moved and draped over his shoulders, keeping him close while relaxing ever so slightly. She grinned up at him, her face flushed and her eyes dilated. "You don't hold back, do you?"

"Uh, no. Can't say that I do." Daniel pulled back just enough to meet her eyes but kept his arms firmly fastened around her waist. "Elizabeth, I'm not backing away from this. We have something special, and I can't just let it go."

"I'm not asking you to." She chuckled. "I'm not sure I could even ask that."

"Good." He kissed her again, though with much more restraint. She still leaned into him, making the kiss seem much more intense than it actually was. A few moments later, she pulled back and, with a smile that told him her actions had nothing to do with what had just occurred, slipped out of his arms. Daniel kept hold on her hand for a few moments, trying to say with his eyes what he suddenly seemed incapable of saying with words. Elizabeth obviously received the message, because she nodded and headed back to camp.

Suddenly feeling the need for some time alone, Daniel faced west and watched the final sliver of the sun dip below the horizon. A fiery kiss at sunset. . . .It seemed so cliché, but the mood and timing had been right. He might not have watched her walk the entire way to the camp, but his mind's eye conjured an image of Elizabeth as she entered her tent. Hopefully, she gave him another glance and understood that his reticence to walk back to camp with her had nothing to do with what they shared. If anything, what they shared kept him where he was. He knew himself, knew that he was falling for Elizabeth as hard and as fast as he'd ever fallen for Sha're. If he told himself the truth, he'd started falling for her the night she woke in that cabin after Carson did surgery to save her life. Their similar histories only made that bond stronger.

But what of Sha're's memory? Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets. He would always carry his wife's memory with him, and Elizabeth knew that. But, right now, he found himself unable to feel the same level of regret he'd previously felt when he thought about moving past Sha're and her death. It had taken nearly thirteen years, but he had finally reached the point where it no longer seemed unfaithful to love another woman. He'd allowed himself to grieve for Sha're a long time. His own death, Ascension, and return to human form had given him the opportunity to move on from the one event that had defined his life. Then, Vala showed up. During his relationship with her, Daniel had never given a second thought to how his past with Sha're affected his relationship with Vala. True, nothing happened between him and Vala. However, he occasionally caught Teal'c giving him a strange glance that left Daniel with the suspicion that he and Vala had somehow shared an intimate relationship during those fifty years on the _Odyssey_. Whenever that occurred, he felt a rising sense of betrayal and regret that always tied back to Sha're. Now, he found himself looking for the old feelings of betrayal, unfaithfulness, and regret. The regret was still there, but it had dulled slightly. The rest of his heart was filled with one Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

That alone told him how serious he'd become about this strange romance that had dropped into his lap. Daniel pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed deeply. While he had never worried about Sha're's memory with Vala, he certainly worried about it now. It didn't keep him from pursuing anything with Elizabeth, however, and he knew he would never throw it in her face like he had done on several occasions with Vala. After their years on the _Odyssey_, she had come to him and made offers that any other warm-blooded male would have found difficult to refuse. Every time it happened, Sha're's memory was there to shield him. Now, Sha're's memory served to show Daniel that he missed that companionship and how much Elizabeth meant to him.

As the moon made its appearance behind him, Daniel turned and headed back to the camp. His thoughts had calmed a bit of the desire raging through him, but he forced himself not to look at Elizabeth's tent as he passed it. If he did so, he'd keep himself awake that night. He'd just reached his tent when the radio he wore crackled to life. _"Atlantis base to Dr. Jackson. Come in, please."_

Daniel blinked and grabbed the radio. "Jackson here."

"_Sir, there's been an incident."_ Chuck's voice was tight, telling him whatever it was wasn't good. _"Mr. Woolsey has recalled all off world teams."_

That acted as quickly and as effectively as any cold shower ever would. Daniel nodded even though Chuck couldn't see him. "Understood. We'll be there as quickly as possible. Jackson out."

~TBC

**Author's Note:** You all deserve to know a bit of what's been going on in my life. First of all, I've been struggling with a bit of writer's block. Not "I'm dropping this story and never picking it back up" writer's block, but "I KNOW what happens next and just can't write it!" writer's block. And not with this story. I have three different novel-length stories going at once, and I'm barely getting back to writing one of them. Unfortunately, The Silver Cord isn't that story. In addition, my new job has taken up a lot of time and left me with very little in which to write. Thirdly, there have been major wildfires burning in our region (40 miles or so from our home). My family and I are perfectly safe, but some very good friends of ours were evacuated over the weekend. The fire is not contained, though winds shifted and took it away from our friends' homes. The fire has burned approximately 35,000 acres of forest near our home, and around 120 homes in the town where my husband works have been destroyed. Thank God, there has been no loss of life that we know of! Between all of these issues and imminent Church Camp, I am honestly struggling to keep posting. I have at least one more chapter of The Silver Cord to post this week. I will try to find a place to leave the story, but I wanted all of you to know that, if I suddenly stop posting for a week or two, I'm needing a break! With everything going on in RL, I need time to get things into perspective, get my personal schedule organized, and just in general get over the burn-out I'm suffering. There is a lot more story to be told, and this is by no means my notice that it's going on permanent hiatus. Just a very short one (hopefully only a week) while I get life sorted out. Thanks to everyone who is reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~lg


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I'm back with the conclusion of this story. There are six more chapters, but they are all written and being beta'd as we speak! Big thank-yous to everyone who sent their thoughts and best wishes and prayers. They were much appreciated, and this time "off" gave me the chance to get some things decided that I'd been wrestling with for the last several months. Thank you for your patience, especially since the hiatus was longer than I'd intended, primarily due to a bad bout with bronchitis. A quick note: the fires in my area are contained. Now, mop-up has begun. But please be praying for all those in Colorado and Colorado Springs. I do know how scary that is, and they need all the thoughts and prayers they can get. All that said, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

When John left the cave, Teyla laid her head back against the stone wall and let out a deep sigh. She suddenly missed John's warmth, and she forced herself to avoid shivering in the pre-dawn air. Last night's closeness had done wonders for her mindset, though she would not allow John to see just how desperate she had been for human companionship. For the first time since learning Kanaan had moved on in life, Teyla found herself able to draw comfort from a man's arms about her. That they were John's. . . .

Pulling her mind from that train of thought, she focused on her situation. She was stuck in this cave until John returned. Until then, she had the single handgun he had left for her to defend herself. With no food and the need to keep a fire from being noticed, she had to just wait. Waiting was difficult, especially when she waited for rescue. The knowledge that Torren also waited did not help her to relax. Instead, it drove her to push herself to her feet and bite down on the groan of pain that would have echoed in the small cave.

She would return to her son. She would survive, and she would recover. Torren needed her more than John or his team needed her. And it was time to release that portion of her life. As the leader of the Athosians, she could offer valuable knowledge to the Atlantis Expedition, and she hoped that Mr. Woolsey saw the need for a "diplomatic liaison." Teyla knew she could not return to New Athos. Not yet. Perhaps she would eventually be able to see Kanaan and his wife without feeling the pain of rejection and betrayal. She was ready to move on in life and find a new purpose. And that purpose needed to include her son.

Once steady on her feet, Teyla took an experimental step. Her uninjured leg was strong, but she could barely place any weight on her wounded leg. It made sense, and Carson would be furious if he knew she had tried walking so soon after the injury. But she had no choice. When John returned, she would need to move, to be able to get about without slowing him down. With that in mind, she began to pace the small cave, biting her lip until she tasted blood. Ignoring it, she chose to grind her teeth together instead.

By the time the sun had moved enough to shed a few rays at the edge of the cave, Teyla had become adept at moving about with only a severe limp. Her injured leg, while it flared with agony, supported her weight. She continued to pace, to glance outside at each sound that broke the stillness. Once, she heard rocks falling and pressed herself against the wall in the darkest part of the cavern. If she was lucky, she would find a way to remain unseen even if the guards came looking for her. After the noise outside quieted down, she rushed to obliterate the signs of their fire and the night they had spent there.

Around noon, Teyla heard the tell-tale skittering of small rocks on the path above the cave. She suppressed the pained groan that tried to escape as she rushed to conceal herself as much as possible. A small "nook," for lack of a better term, had been conveniently carved into the side of the cavern just next to the door. She hoped that she could squeeze back into those shadows and disappear while whoever came looking moved on their way.

She wasn't so lucky. She stayed in that nook as two guards dressed in solid black stepped into the cave. One sniffed the air, picking up on the lingering scent of smoke. The other turned in a complete circle. He gave a shout when he saw her.

Teyla reacted instinctively. Planting her foot, she swung her injured leg as best as possible, bringing down the nearest guard. His companion drew his weapon as if to shoot her, but she moved so that he would have to shoot his friend. The fight was quick, painful, and deadly for the two guards. Teyla quickly rendered the first guard unconscious, drawing his knife as he fell. The second guard lifted his weapon as if to fire on her now that she was unshielded, and she never thought about the consequences. She flipped the knife around and, with practiced ease, threw it so it buried itself into his shoulder. As he shouted, she rushed to his side and quickly snapped his neck. An equally brusque move quietly ended the life of the other guard.

Standing over the two bodies, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe through the pain, Teyla felt the bile rise in her throat. These two men were not Wraith or Bola Kai. They were soldiers doing their job. In order to survive, she had done what was necessary. But, due to either the pain that she now felt as adrenaline faded or her own emotional state, she struggled against the nausea and swallowed harshly to keep from heaving. John would tell her she had done the right thing. Teyla wished she could convince her own emotions. After all, it was not the first time she'd killed.

Dropping onto the ground next to the bodies, she proceeded to search them thoroughly, finding a small pack of dried meat and fruits on each man, as well as taking anything that might be useful from them. Then, dragging herself to the opposite side of the cavern, she ignored the sight and waited for John's return.

oOo

Sheppard crept over the rise that bordered the complex where he and Teyla had been held captive. He moved slowly, hating every moment he was separated from Teyla but knowing he could do nothing about it. With her wounds, Teyla was incapable of navigating through the woods with the stealth and skill needed for an information-gathering mission. Any other time, however, she would have already left him in the dust.

Now, he dropped to his stomach and belly-crawled the rest of the way. Peering into the slight valley, he frowned as guards rushed here and there. It was nearing mid-morning, the trek from the cave where they'd holed up for the night not taking anywhere near as long as it had the previous evening. Sheppard knew Teyla's injury slowed them down, and he also understood that they needed to move yet again this evening. Every second either one of them stayed in place increased their chances of discovery. Even now, he worried that Teyla had already been discovered and dragged back to her cell.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Sheppard realized he needed to get closer to the complex in order to learn anything of use. He watched for a long time, seeing how the soldiers took orders from one man. That man stood in the center of the complex, his back turned to Sheppard's position, as he spoke with the guard that John had slammed into the wall the night before. Sheppard wished for his binoculars or something of the sort, though he knew lip-reading wouldn't get him very far. The man in charge, who appeared to be a newcomer, pointed to the various hills surrounding the complex, turning in Sheppard's direction and causing him to duck rather quickly. He was confident he wouldn't be discovered unless some guard stumbled upon his position, but he didn't want to take any chances. When attention shifted toward the west, he poked his head up.

The new man was familiar. Sheppard narrowed his eyes to get a better look. That build was familiar, the carriage somehow ringing a bell in the back of his mind. He continued to stare as the soldiers fanned out and started disappearing into the forest. One nearly stumbled right over Sheppard, but he managed to hold still long enough that one of his comrades drew his attention. Breathing another sigh of relief, Sheppard observed the complex for a short while. It appeared that most of the guards had been dispatched to search the forest. That meant he and Teyla needed to move sooner rather than later.

But that strange man bugged Sheppard. Where had he seen that face before? He rose to his feet and, instead of creeping back the way he'd come, he stepped forward. Crouching so he made less of a target, he quickly descended into the complex and rushed toward the nearest shadow. With his back to one of three different buildings, he crept around a corner until he found an open window.

"They _must_ be found!" The irate voice was also familiar. Sheppard rose up slightly, peering inside to see two men talking. The speaker was the same man that Sheppard had seen giving orders. He continued, "If they get back to Atlantis, we cannot keep our operations hidden."

The second man in the room, who spoke with that nasally twang that indicated a broken nose, sighed. "We've got the other two on another world. There's no way they can even communicate with one another. _And_ we took their devices that allow them through Atlantis's shield. They can't get home."

"Don't underestimate them." The newcomer turned toward the window, and Sheppard ducked quickly. "The last time the Coalition tried to take down Atlantis, they weaseled their way out of it."

"Weren't you the one who allowed them to get out of it?"

A long silence followed, though Sheppard didn't dare poke his head up and see what was happening. When he did speak, the newcomer's voice had dropped several octaves. "Remember who you're speaking to. If not for me, we wouldn't _have_ an army!"

The conversation went on, but Sheppard stopped listening. The word "Coalition" rolled around in his head, and he suddenly made the connection he'd missed earlier. The newcomer was Kelore, the member of the Coalition Tribunal that the Genii had bought off and that Woolsey bribed into voting "not guilty." That mission had increased Sheppard's estimation of Woolsey, but it reminded him of just how pigheaded the Coalition of Planets could be. When it came to the Tribunal, one member was dirty, one wanted revenge, and the impartial third had been murdered.

Blinking at the wall across from him, Sheppard's heart pounded into his throat. He turned back the way he'd come and crept into the forest. He half-expected to be stopped before he reached the cave where he'd left Teyla, but none of the Coalition goons seemed to know how to track a man through dense brush and rough terrain. He made good time back to the cave and approached slowly so that he didn't startle Teyla. He hoped she had managed to rest her leg a bit more because they needed to move right away.

He rounded the corner into the cave to see Teyla sitting against the wall opposite from where they'd spent the night. She had a vacant, almost traumatized, expression on her face, and John turned to see two obviously dead guards in the shadows. Teyla had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Her head snapped around as soon as she saw him. "John?"

"Yeah." He carefully approached her. The last time he'd seen this level of vulnerability, they had just lost Carson Beckett. When her people disappeared, she'd gone very Amazon, surviving the only way she knew how. And, when Michael had come for her son, she'd defended him by coldly killing the monster hunting him. This kind of brokenness. . . .John crouched in front of her, blocking her view of the bodies. "You okay?"

She blinked, and the vulnerable expression left her face. "I am fine." She used the wall to lever herself to her feet and drew in several deep breaths. "What have you learned?"

John stood with her. "Should you, uh. . ." He pointed at her leg. "Should you be standing?"

"They have discovered our position. We cannot stay here any longer." Teyla moved quickly, gathering up the ammo and few supplies she'd scavenged from the two dead men. Handing a bag of dried meat and fruit to him, she raised an eyebrow in a near-perfect imitation of Elizabeth. "What have you learned?"

"Right." John tucked the small bag of food under his belt, seeing a similar one on Teyla, and accepted the extra weapon and ammunition she offered. "We're up against the Coalition. Apparently, they're trying to take over the galaxy again, especially since Dimas is dead."

"Do you think Diem is behind this?"

Sheppard took a moment to survey their surroundings and then led the way from the cave. "Diem?" Then, he remembered the former Replicator who nearly killed Elizabeth. "Right, never mind. Uh. . .Can't say. I mean, Kelore didn't mention anything about Diem while I was in the complex. I did find out that Ronon and Rodney are on a different world."

Teyla's breathing kept time with their slowed pace, the strain of walking on her injured leg showing on her face. "Ronon will keep Rodney safe."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised to get back to Atlantis and find them already there."

"Nor would I."

For a time, they walked in silence. John scouted ahead while Teyla followed doggedly behind. Twice, she shoved him into the underbrush just before a Coalition search party found them. By the time the heat of the day started cooling into evening, John knew they needed to start looking for a place to stop. Teyla apparently thought of the same thing because she found a shaded alcove in the hillside and, using her knife, deftly created a hunting blind that would shield them while they both rested. It was barely large enough for one person, causing Sheppard to wonder if she'd done that on purpose. Still, he wouldn't complain.

As night fell, John pulled the small bag of food from his waist and opened it. He offered one of the strips of dried meat to Teyla, and, when she shook her head, insisted. "We don't know just how far from the gate we are. I hope to get there tomorrow morning, but we might need to preserve as much food as possible."

She smiled at him and accepted the meat. It wasn't the greatest, but hunger made it taste even better. Both of them wolfed down the food, neither complaining at the slightly stale feel of the fruit. Then, they settled into the hunting blind. Teyla naturally turned her back to John, twisting so that most of her weight was off of her injured leg and leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and, quirking a grin she couldn't see, decided to make a smart remark. "Y'know, keep this up and I might get used to it."

Teyla paused for a long moment. "Where would the harm be in that?"

Her response surprised him. John had always kept himself somewhat aloof when it came to Teyla, knowing that he would never be able to think objectively about putting her in danger. Yet, here she was telling him that she, too, longed for human comfort. He tried to find an answer. "Uh. . . Teyla. . . ."

"Do not tell me it is because of our positions on the team." She placed her hands on top of his. "John, I wanted to wait to speak with you until we returned to Atlantis, but I believe it is my time to leave your team."

He stiffened at that. "Why?"

"My son." She drew in a deep breath and let it out, the tension in her body evident as he instinctively rubbed a thumb over her hand. "Torren has reached a stage where he needs me on Atlantis. Since Kanaan has married, he no longer takes any responsibility. As I am Torren's only parent, he deserves to have a mother who will return home every evening."

Her reasoning was sound. "You've thought a lot about this."

"There were many hours while you were away to consider the ramifications." Her smile could be heard in her voice.

"So, this. . ." He tightened his hold briefly to indicate the two of them. "It's okay?"

She dropped her head back onto his chest. "John, I have waited for six years for you to make a move. Since you will not, I will." She suddenly shifted and, twisting in such a way that was uncomfortable, turned and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I refuse to wait much longer. My life is not what I had imagined it when I first came to Atlantis, but I now know my place is not traveling with your team. Daniel would be a better fit than me because of his experience on Earth. My skills could help, but I am needed at home."

John stared at the barest hint of a silhouette. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You and me?"

"Yes."

"Not you and Jackson?"

At that, she actually snickered. "John, my feelings for Daniel have never strayed in that direction. And, once Elizabeth returned, I had no thought of taking him from her. _You_ are the one with whom I wish to share my future."

A crooked grin she couldn't see slowly blossomed on his face. If their circumstances hadn't been so dire, he would have kissed her. Now, however, he settled for moving his leg so that he could prop her injured one on his knee. She made herself comfortable against his chest and sighed deeply as silence fell over the forest. John simply held her and allowed himself to consider her words.

She didn't care for Jackson, not romantically. The weight that lifted from John's shoulders was accompanied with disappointment. He rather enjoyed the competition he shared with the archaeologist and realized he'd need to find another way to keep it going. Maybe basketball. . . ._No, that hurts too much,_ John thought. His back had barely recovered from his last basketball game with Jackson before they went on this mission. He didn't want to give the other man any more ammunition against him.

oOo

The night passed slowly. Teyla drifted to sleep against John's chest, leaving him torn between joining her and staying awake. He managed to doze off for a few hours, the result of sheer exhaustion, but a Coalition search party passed their hunting blind sometime before dawn. Teyla woke instantly, the tension in her muscles telling John she'd heard what was happening outside. The two of them lay still, afraid to even move or breathe, while the Coalition guards discussed whether they should return to base or keep searching. Apparently, the guards at the gate hadn't seen any kind of activity since Kelore's arrival, and Kelore himself believed John and Teyla to have escaped higher into the mountains. One guard snickered, saying that they'd either learn not to go into the mountains or freeze to death. Thankfully, neither of them spotted the hunting blind in the near blackness of the forest.

When they moved on, John readjusted his position and allowed Teyla to do the same. They shared a quickly whispered conversation about whether to move now or at dawn. Both decided that, with Teyla's injury, they should move during the day. Otherwise, they could take a wrong turn down an unseen canyon. Teyla settled back into John's chest and rested, though he doubted she slept at all.

At dawn, they crept from the blind and stretched stiff and sore muscles. Once Teyla nodded that she was ready to move on, John headed toward the gate. At least, he headed in the direction in which he hoped the gate waited. Very little conversation passed between them, but John's mind constantly returned to what Teyla had said the previous evening. When they got back to Atlantis, via New Athos, he planned to corner her somewhere and test her words against his actions. The knowledge that she would soon leave his team removed the restrictions on them, and John suddenly had a very personal reason to get her safely home.

Four men guarded the gate when they arrived. The road leading to the gate was packed with soldiers, and John and Teyla skirted around them to arrive behind everyone. The troops moved toward the complex, clearly called in to search for the missing prisoners, causing a shiver of relief to pass through John's mind. He caught Teyla's eye and, using hand signals, instructed her which two guards she needed to take down. Then, he nodded.

The action passed quickly. The first two guards dropped like stones, but the report of gunfire drew the recently-departed troops back toward them. The remaining two guards figured out John's relative position, firing blindly into the trees. He turned to Teyla. "Go!"

She didn't hesitate, taking off for the gate at her top speed. He ran forward and, after taking one more shot at a guard, reached the DHD. Dialing as quickly as possible, he kept one eye on Teyla while she limped forward. The last guard fell just before he would have fired on her, and John heard shouts behind him. The wormhole established, and he sent a prayer upward that there would be a bunch of people waiting for them on the other side. Yelling at Teyla to go, he turned and started picking off the approaching soldiers. They outnumbered him, and he knew the little pea-shooter Teyla had liberated from a guard wouldn't last long. Seeing that she'd already made it through the wormhole, he turned tail and ran.

The bullet slammed into him just before he fell through the event horizon.

~TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** To my anonymous reviewers: thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry to worry you, but RL took over. Between church camp (which was awesome) and a bout with bronchitis, I didn't feel like writing until very recently. My decision about writing will be announced at the end of this story, and it's one I'm slowly coming to peace with. Thank you to everyone who is still reading, and hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

Seeing Rodney McKay nervously piloting the Jumper that Atlantis sent for them caused shards of relief to flow through Elizabeth. She hefted one of two heavy packs she'd brought with her, wishing she'd had more time to pack them appropriately. But the rushed nature of their return to Atlantis couldn't be helped. Woolsey was right in recalling everyone, especially after McKay gave Elizabeth and Daniel the quick rundown of what had happened during their mission.

While Daniel listened and asked few questions, Elizabeth had one point she wanted clarified. "So, Lieutenant Ford is. . . .?"

McKay nodded soberly. "Dead," he replied in a quiet tone.

Elizabeth nodded and sat back in her chair. Ronon stood in the doorway between the compartments, his presence not helping Elizabeth feel much better. The sting of the news that Ford really was dead brought tears to her eyes. He had been a member of _her_ expedition to Atlantis. No matter what had happened since he'd gone AWOL, he was still _her_ responsibility. At least, in her mind.

A few moments later, they flew through the Stargate to Atlantis. Elizabeth watched the walls of the gateroom slide by as the Jumper lifted into the bay. Then, she picked up her bags and waited her turn to leave the Jumper. The team she'd taken to New Abydos, as Behar's planet had been named, wasn't that large. Their equipment, however, took up a lot of room.

Once in the Jumper bay, Elizabeth turned and tried to get her head into the game. John and Teyla were still missing, and a search party needed to be sent out. She would have time to mourn for Ford later, when she could curl up in Daniel's arms and let herself cry. For now, she pushed her tears to the back of her mind and trailed behind Daniel, Rodney, and Ronon. While she might not have been in command of Atlantis any longer, John and Teyla were still part of her family. She fell into step with Daniel, finding his gentle hand on her back as they walked through a door more comfort than she'd thought possible. Just knowing he was there meant the world.

Major Teldy's team had already gathered in the gateroom. Carson, who rode on one of the other Jumpers, trotted into the area after Elizabeth's group and joined the people congregating in front of the Stargate.

Woolsey nodded. "Good, you're all here."

Daniel frowned. "What's going on?"

Teldy, John's second-in-command, met his eyes. "Dr. McKay and Ronon came back through the gate about an hour before we contacted you. Their team had been incapacitated just on the other side of the gate and separated. He and Ronon were taken to another planet, where Lieutenant Ford's people freed them. Colonel Sheppard and Teyla are still missing."

Daniel turned to Woolsey. "Sir, I'd like to go on this mission. There's a possibility we might be able to negotiate a peaceful resolution to this entire thing, and. . . ."

Woolsey held up a hand to stop him. "I agree, Dr. Jackson. Permission granted."

Carson lifted a finger. "Mr. Woolsey. . . ."

"Permission granted, too, Dr. Beckett," Woolsey said tiredly. "Get geared up. You'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Elizabeth watched as both Carson and Daniel headed out of the gateroom. The sting of not being able to do a thing bit deeper than she'd expected. While Major Teldy's team checked weapons and waited for the rest of their rescue party, Elizabeth felt a little like a fifth wheel. She followed Woolsey up to the control room, finding an out-of-the-way spot to observe the action until she figured out what to do now.

Daniel and Carson had just returned when the gate started dialing. Chuck announced an incoming wormhole, and Elizabeth straightened. The IDC was identified as New Athos, and Halling's voice came over the radio. _"Atlantis base, please respond."_

Woolsey activated the radio. "This is Atlantis. What can we do for you, Halling?"

"_Colonel Sheppard and Teyla have come through the Stargate injured."_ Halling's announcement stilled the entire area. _"We need medical assistance as quickly as possible."_

Woolsey glanced around. "Major Teldy and her team, as well as Dr. McKay, Ronon, Dr. Jackson, and Dr. Beckett are prepared to assist you."

"_Thank you. Halling out."_

Elizabeth smiled ever so slightly. Halling had never been one to talk more than he needed.

As soon as the Stargate shut down, Chuck dialed New Athos. Teldy moved through the gate first, followed by Ronon. Daniel hesitated ever so slightly, glancing up to where Elizabeth waited and giving her an encouraging smile. They'd not had any time together since that kiss at sunset, but he seemed to communicate something without saying a word. Elizabeth returned his smile and watched him disappear. Maybe she'd just figured out how to read his expressions.

The wormhole snapped shut, and activity in the gateroom returned to normal. Elizabeth stayed rooted in place, feeling useless in this situation. So, this was what it felt like to have a man she loved on another world and not be able to do anything about it. Figuring the best way to deal with the feeling was to find something to do, Elizabeth tracked down her gear from New Abydos and hesitated at the two other bags in the pile. They were Daniel's. Their team, the one that had been so helpful on New Abydos, had left her belongings side by side with his, apparently assuming she'd take care of it. Not seeing anyone around, Elizabeth hefted the bags over her shoulder and headed for the archaeology department. Once there, she slipped into Daniel's office and set his bags beside his desk. He'd find them when he returned.

While the sun had barely set here, it was late on New Abydos. Many of the people in the archaeology department had already retired for the day. Rather than immediately leaving Daniel's office, Elizabeth slowly sat on the couch and looked around. He'd finished unpacking, lining the walls with his personal artifacts and hanging his wife's picture where he could see it. She liked the warmth in this room and felt the tension leaving her shoulders. John and Teyla were on New Athos, and Carson had gone to treat their wounds. The exhaustion that had started to settle over her on New Abydos now returned, and she buried her face in her hands. She would learn to handle not being involved in the command decisions of Atlantis. Otherwise, she'd wind up frustrating herself even more, and she knew that would only complicate matters.

With a deep sigh, Elizabeth pushed herself to her feet and wandered over to the bookshelves. She loved Daniel's office and didn't really want to leave. But she should get some sleep. Deciding she wasn't in command of anything and could take a while to relax, she picked up the book of Arthurian legends she'd been reading the last time she'd been here and settled back on the couch. Letting her mind get lost in the stories, she ignored how heavy her eyelids became and told herself that she'd turn just one more page. . . .

oOo

Halling waited for the Atlantis team when they stepped out of the wormhole. Dusk had begun to settle over New Athos, and Daniel nodded in greeting as Halling turned to escort the group back to the settlement. He explained that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had come through the Stargate less than an hour before he called Atlantis. Both of them had been shot, though Teyla explained that Colonel Sheppard had removed the bullet from her leg. They were resting comfortably, Sheppard with another family and Teyla in Halling's home.

Daniel walked beside Carson, carrying one of the doctor's packs, while Teldy and her group spread out through the village. The Athosians greeted them all warmly, but Daniel found it difficult to relax. While getting to New Athos was Sheppard's only option and time had been limited, he worried that the colonel had drawn attention to the peaceful people. They still didn't know who was behind the attacks, and Atlantis had enough to worry about without adding the safety of the Athosians to the mix.

Carson and Dr. Porter—soon-to-be Beckett—ducked into the dwelling where Colonel Sheppard rested. Daniel handed the two doctors the pack he'd carried and found himself wandering the village. People called out greetings to him, and he smiled when children rushed up to hug him. He remembered not liking kids until his year on Abydos, when he'd told stories to the Abydonian children. After that, kids in general drew his attention.

Now, however, he scanned the growing twilight, his eyes straining for any sign that New Athos had been compromised. His time on SG-1 had changed him deeply, and he recognized that he was now as much of a soldier as he was a scholar. He spent the next two hours doing the same thing as Ronon, Teldy, and Mehra. Finally, when he spied Carson coming out of Halling's home, he rushed over. "She okay?"

"Aye, thank God," Carson said tiredly. "She's awake if ye want to see her."

Daniel nodded and, after thanking the doctor, ducked into the home. Halling prepared some food on the other side of the tent, but Teyla had been ensconced in the corner where Daniel had slept last time. She looked perfectly content to lie still on a pile of furs with another pile draped over her. A few cuts and bruises marred her face, but she smiled when she saw him. "Daniel."

"Hey." He grinned. "You. . .uh. . .you doing okay?"

"I am fine." Her eyes sparkled at him even though she winced when she moved her leg. "From what Dr. Beckett says, my leg will make a full recovery. He is more concerned about blood loss right now and is hoping to get me back to Atlantis by tomorrow."

"I can understand." He met her eyes, sobering. "You shook a few people when you disappeared."

Teyla glanced down, fidgeting with the furs that covered her lap. "I know." She sighed. "Daniel, if you had a child, would you have stayed on SG-1?"

Daniel blinked, surprised at the question. "I don't know." He shrugged. "There was a time I thought I would leave SG-1."

Her gaze sharpened. "Why?"

"At first, I thought I'd leave when I found my wife." He braced his elbows on his knees, clearing his throat. Talking about this subject was never easy, even though he'd talked a more about Sha're in recent weeks than in the past ten years. "Then, she had a son. I left the child with Kasuf on Abydos because Sha're was still out there. Just before she died, she asked me to find the boy and keep him safe."

"Did you?"

"Well, I found him." Daniel shrugged with one shoulder. "Oma Desala, an Ascended being, took him with her to keep him safe from the Goa'uld. He later came back to Abydos and asked for me, said he wanted to learn about his mother and that Oma had taught him to forget." He shook his head. Shifu had taught Daniel a great deal, and that was one lesson he would remember until the day he permanently died. "That's when I realized he was better off where he was."

Teyla met his eyes. "You would have left SG-1 to care for him?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Then you understand my position." She sighed deeply. "I stayed on Colonel Sheppard's team because I felt that it was my place to fight the Wraith. But, now. . . ." She motioned to her leg. "This has shown me that my son will have no one should I be killed. I know John says that Torren will have a family on Atlantis, but. . . .I knew what I did was dangerous, but this is the first time I did not have. . . ." She broke off her statement and quickly looked away.

Daniel reached over and touched her arm. He understood. This was the first time she hadn't had Kanaan caring for his son as she fought to return home. He knew what that felt like, though he had to say that his situation was slightly different. When Sha're died, he'd lost his purpose for going through the gate. "Have you spoken with Colonel Sheppard about this?"

A soft smile touched her lips. "We spoke briefly, though I will wait to see what his reaction will be."

Daniel grinned at that. He recognized the look because he'd worn it a few times recently. Instead of saying anything else, he simply touched Teyla's shoulder and left the house after a nod to Halling. He needed to speak to Sheppard anyway. He wanted to know what had happened out there and, if possible, how to fix it.

Besides, the quicker Sheppard and Teyla were able to get back to Atlantis, the quicker he could see Elizabeth and spend a bit of time with her. Surprised at that thought, he filed it away for future information and sighed deeply. Atlantis's people were alive and, for the moment, safe. It was enough for now.

oOo

As soon as Carson had his shoulder bandaged and his arm in a sling, Sheppard pushed out of the bed and sat up. He glared when Carson protested. "Doc, listen, it's just my shoulder. I want to see Teyla and make sure she's okay."

Carson glared at him. "Aye, 'tis just your shoulder. Not to mention the dehydration an' lack o' food for the last two days."

John shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Carson snorted and put a hand on John's good shoulder, pushing him back into a reclined position. "Sure ye will. Just as soon as ye lay back down an'. . . ."

"What would you do if it was Alison in that other hut?" John interrupted the doctor.

Carson blinked at him. "Excuse me?" After another moment, he floundered. "I suppose I'd. . . ."

"You'd be up and going to her." John sat up again.

Realization dawned on Carson's face. "I take it ye an' Teyla. . . ." Then, he narrowed his eyes. "There an' back. No detours."

"You got it," John quickly agreed. Carson frowned one more time and then allowed him to get out of the bed. John groaned as the pain grew a bit, but he could handle it. The dizziness, however, surprised him. He steadied himself on Carson's shoulder and, after a moment, headed for the front of the dwelling.

Outside, night had fallen but Ronon still stood guard. Jackson was headed his way, hands stuffed in his pockets and head down. John figured he owed the man an apology and adjusted the sling around his neck. Apologizing wasn't his strongest suit, though he determined to try if only for Teyla's sake. "Hey, Doc."

Jackson's head popped up. "Hey, how are you?"

John grinned at him. "Fine."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Ri-ight," he said, drawing the word out and making it two syllables. "Look, I was thinking I'd head back to Atlantis this evening and turn in a preliminary report. Then, tomorrow, you can make your report in person when Dr. Beckett lets you go home."

John sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but he knew he needed to get something back to Woolsey. "Let Woolsey know the problem with the Genii is bigger than we can handle in one evening. I managed to get a bit of intel while on the planet. Kelore, one of the Coalition Tribunal members, was leading the search for us."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "You were in Coalition custody?"

"Yeah. I didn't hear much, most of it about how the Coalition wants to 'take down Atlantis,'" he said, putting air quotes around the last three words of the sentence.

"Okay, that's not good." Jackson's forehead scrunched up as he thought. "From what Elizabeth said, Diem killed a member of the Coalition Tribunal. What if they want to take Atlantis down because they think _we're_ somehow responsible for killing Dimas?"

John's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that angle. "Crap!"

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "I'll head back to Atlantis, fill in Mr. Woolsey on what little you've told me, and give him a head's up. Then, tomorrow, we can figure out what we're going to do."

"Good idea." John reached out and stopped Jackson's departure. "Before you go, there's. . . .Uh. . . .About Teyla."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "For the last time. . . ."

"I know," John interrupted him. "She and I. . . .We, uh, talked while we were stuck. She. . .uh, we. . . .You and me, I mean. We're good, right?"

Jackson grinned at him, a slow, knowing grin that made John want to hit the man for understanding human behavior so well. "We're good."

"Okay." John nodded and, after an awkward moment, headed for Halling's home. He glanced back in time to see Jackson in a glaring match with Ronon. The Satedan had a slight smirk on his face, and Jackson wasn't backing down. Content that Jackson's gumption had impressed Ronon, John ducked through the flap and grinned when he realized that Teyla was just as happy to see him.

oOo

Daniel made his way back to the gate a short time later. Carson walked along with him, just as tired and focused. The two men chatted lightly about New Abydos, and Daniel had to smile every time he heard the name. Behar had asked about Sha're's home, and he'd shared about Abydos and how it had been destroyed several years ago. The next day, he overheard Behar announcing that New Abydos would always welcome people from Atlantis. The name stuck, though Daniel had to swallow a slight lump in his throat every time he heard it.

As Carson reported in on Sheppard and Teyla's condition, Daniel stepped through the gate and back to Atlantis. Teldy and her team had agreed to stay behind and keep watch for any newcomers in the Athosian settlement. Ronon and Rodney were glued to their team members' sides as well, leaving Daniel the logical one to report what little they knew. Woolsey signed off with Carson and turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel sighed. "From what Colonel Sheppard says, it's the Coalition."

Woolsey blinked. "He's certain?"

"He said Kelore was directing the search for them." Daniel watched the flicker of emotion cross Woolsey's face. "What is it?"

"Kelore is the one member of the Tribunal I could sway the last time we faced them."

"I see." Daniel nodded once. "And, with Dimas dead thanks to Diem, we have no idea who took that third slot. If Kelore has turned against us, then it's a safe bet that the third person could also turn against Atlantis." He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm beginning to see where everything ties together. Diem likely wanted this chaos and chose to kill the one member of the Tribunal who was completely impartial."

"Yes." Woolsey met his eyes. "Are you certain you don't want to handle the meeting I'm about to have with the Tribunal?"

"No," Daniel replied instantly. "No, I'll pass on that. Thank you."

A rare grin crossed Woolsey's face. "Thank you for reporting in, Dr. Jackson. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard's report will be a lot more detailed, but knowing what we may be up against now will help me plan our next move."

Daniel nodded again, this time in acknowledgment of the other man's words, and left the gateroom. Night had fully settled over Atlantis, and exhaustion suddenly weighed him down. He couldn't wait to get in a real shower, get good and clean for the first time in days, and then collapse into bed. In his quarters, he waved a hand over the crystal that turned on the lights and started shedding his clothing as he headed for the bathroom. He was under the hot spray when he remembered that he'd never unpacked the personal gear he'd brought from New Abydos. His journal was in that stuff, and he liked to type up his reports with events still fresh in his mind.

Deciding he could wait to track down his missing belongings until after he'd thoroughly enjoyed the shower, Daniel shaved and washed his hair. Once dried, he pulled on civilian clothing and headed for the archaeology department. Hopefully someone had thought to at least dump his stuff in his office.

A single light burned over the couch in his office. Daniel frowned as he poked his head in the open door, though it quickly changed to a smile at what he saw. Elizabeth sat on the couch, her knees pulled up and that book of Arthurian legends propped on her knees. Her chin rested on her chest, however, and she looked as if she'd just dozed off.

Carefully, so he didn't startle her, he moved to kneel next to the couch before he nudged her hand. "Elizabeth?"

At his soft call, she blinked and then straightened. "Oh. I'm sorry." Her voice, already warm from exhaustion, deepened slightly. "I thought I'd bring your things and just. . .never left."

Daniel smiled at that, moving to sit on the couch next to her. "I don't mind."

"I know." She glanced his way, the weariness evident in the dark circles under her eyes. "How are John and Teyla?"

"They'll be okay." Daniel reached for her hand and held it. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I was worried."

His smile widened at that. "I know. Carson's watching them, but he says they'll make a full recovery. And they'll be home tomorrow."

"Good."

Standing, he pulled her to her feet. "Come on. It's time for you to rest."

Elizabeth turned to set the book on the side table. "Sleep sounds wonderful."

He had to admit she had a point. Lacing their fingers together, he turned off the lights in his office and walked her back to her quarters. She was too tired to protest, and he suddenly didn't care if the entire city knew what was happening between them. Tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, that would likely change. But, for tonight, he just couldn't find the will to worry.

At her door, Elizabeth turned and put a hand on his chest. "Thanks for walking me home."

He smiled yet again. "You're welcome." Leaning in, he kissed her lightly before meeting her eyes. "Now, get some sleep."

She nodded and opened her quarters, turning back to raise her eyebrow at him. "Sweet dreams, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel grinned as the door closed. "After that, count on it."

~TBC


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as she returned to Atlantis, Teyla turned directly for the McKay quarters. She had received news while on New Athos that Torren had chosen to stay with Jennifer during this time. Thankful that her son had a group of people surrounding him who loved him and did not shun him the way Kanaan and his wife had, she hobbled on the crutches that Carson insisted she use as she listened to both John and Carson remind her that they would have a briefing soon. She ignored them and, hearing one of the men settle into step with her, slowly made her way to Rodney and Jennifer's home. Rodney had arrived ahead of them and warned Jennifer about their condition, so the young doctor was firmly in control of her desire to "mother hen," as John put it.

As soon as he saw her, Torren darted forward and slammed into Teyla. She winced when it pulled on her injured leg, but she picked up her son with a smile. Torren's small arms went around her neck, his face buried into her shoulder, and Teyla knew she had made the right decision. This precious child must come first in her life, no matter what calling she may have felt in the past. The peace that her decision brought was mingled with sadness as a stage in her life had ended. However, as she opened her eyes, she met John's hazel gaze and knew that a new, more exciting stage had just begun.

Thanking Rodney and Jennifer for helping to care for her son while she was away, Teyla carried him toward her quarters. John fussed slightly as she left her crutches behind, but Teyla ignored him. She had wandered around an alien forest on this leg for two days. Any damage that could have been done by the bullet wound had already been done. For now, her son needed her.

At her quarters, she invited John inside and set Torren on the floor. Then, hobbling over to the wonderful Earth invention called a recliner, she settled and let out a relieved sigh. Torren brought her a cup, asking for water, and John bounced to his feet. "I'll get it, Buddy."

Teyla watched as Torren followed the colonel to the kitchen area. John's arm was in a sling, and he was as tired as Teyla. But his smile was bright as he looked at the child. He tightened the lid on the Sippy Cup, handed it to Torren, and grinned again as the boy toddled off to play with familiar toys. Now that his mother had returned, all was right in his small world.

John moved back into the living area, where Teyla had reclined and shifted to take the pressure off of her leg. "You know we're gonna have a debriefing soon."

"Yes." Teyla offered a sleepy smile. "And I know my decision will cause some trouble for you. I am truly sorry, John. But my place is here."

Rather than sitting on the couch as he'd begun to do, John grabbed a chair from the dining set and dragged it over to Teyla's side. He slowly lowered himself into it and leaned forward, his sling frustrating him ever so slightly. Meeting her eyes, he answered with complete seriousness. "Teyla, I know this wasn't an easy decision for you. But I'll support you in any way you need. _Any_ way you need," he repeated the line, his eyes trying to speak for him. When she didn't respond, he gave her that adorable half-grin. "Don't tell me you forgot our conversation in the hunting blind."

A flush warmed Teyla's cheeks. "I have not forgotten," she said softly. "But I did not wish to. . . .That is, I felt that. . . ."

His warm hand covered hers, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles in an utterly delightful way. "We'll talk about it." He glanced over his shoulder to where Torren played quietly. "When we don't have an audience."

Sensing the change in conversation, Teyla lifted an eyebrow. "Must you wait that long?"

John's grin blossomed on his face. "For some of it, yes." He stood. "I really need to get back to the control room and brief Woolsey on what happened out there. But, before I go. . . ." Placing his strong hand on one side of her, he leaned over and kissed her. It began gently, but Teyla had waited for this moment for so long that her hand slipped to the back of his head, holding him close as the passion built. He pulled away a long time later, his pupils dilated and breathing ragged. "Don't forget where we were. Leave the door unlocked, and I'll come back after this meeting." Then, he left.

Teyla watched him go with a smirk. She had no doubt that physical intimacy with John Sheppard would come soon, but not until her leg had healed and Torren had become accustomed to John's presence in their lives. She turned to find her son staring with wide eyes, no doubt wondering what his "uncle" had done to his mother. Seeing the exhaustion on his face, she called to him, and he willingly joined her in the recliner.

Twenty minutes later, mother and son slept, exhaustion and emotional relief mingling with a renewed sense of peace. This was what Teyla's life had become, and she was happy with the prospects for her future.

oOo

"Dr. Jackson, I fully understand your request and Dr. Weir's desire to continue the search for the Soura," Woolsey said as Sheppard slipped into the man's office. Jackson stood directly in front of the desk, his face unreadable as the city's leader continued, "However, with this new threat brought by the Coalition, I need all personnel outside of those actively participating in the investigation to stay on Atlantis for now. There is no sense in giving the Coalition another target until we're able to get to the bottom of this."

Jackson nodded once. "I understand."

"Good." Woolsey turned, putting Sheppard directly in the limelight. "Colonel Sheppard. How is Teyla?"

John tried not to grin, but it escaped anyway. He ignored Jackson's narrowed eyes and met Woolsey's gaze. "She's resting. With all due respect, I think she needs this time with her son right now."

"Of course." Woolsey motioned to the grouping of comfortable chairs in his office. As the three men sat down, he again turned to Sheppard. "Dr. Jackson has informed me, briefly, of what happened out there. But I would like to hear it from you."

Sheppard shifted in the chair to find a comfortable position for his arm and launched into his story. He told of coming through the gate to be stunned by Wraith stunners, of waking in jail cells, of escaping, of Teyla's injury and his treatment of it, of their time evading Coalition forces while trying to make their way back to the gate, and, finally, of his recon that produced Kelore's name. He left out key bits of the story, namely those that were personal between himself and Teyla, and tried to be as factual as possible. Both Woolsey and Jackson listened quietly, neither interrupting except to clarify something. Having given countless oral reports in the past, John's was concise and complete. He made certain he passed along everything he knew, including Kelore's desire to bring down Atlantis.

Finally, Woolsey sat back in his chair. "You're certain it was Kelore?"

John nodded. "It's kind of hard to miss him." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Besides, he made specific references to the Tribunal we faced last time we dealt with the Coalition, and I saw his face clearly."

Woolsey frowned as he thought. "I wonder why the Coalition suddenly changed its stance on Atlantis."

Jackson stirred for the first time. "I think Diem had a part in that. While he may have been acting alone, his murder of Dimas could have been done in such a way that it shed a negative light on Atlantis."

Woolsey nodded at that. "I believe it's time I met with the Tribunal. Dr. Jackson, you'll accompany me tomorrow. They left a gate address last time, and I believe they'll be eager to see me after this incident."

Jackson chewed on the inside of his lip. "Aren't you concerned they'll try to arrest you?"

"If Kelore's acting alone, then no." Woolsey shrugged. "Shiana may be driven by a desire for revenge, but I don't think she'd do something so politically disastrous as to arrest us the moment we arrive. I believe we will be safe. Besides, it'll let them know we're on to them, maybe tipping things in our favor if we appear somewhat oblivious while we're there."

John suddenly leaned forward, his eyes having slipped shut a few times during this little discussion. "With all due respect, Mr. Woolsey. . . ."

Woolsey turned to him. "Get some sleep, Colonel. I'll need you here, tomorrow, to take command of the city while I'm gone."

John nodded and left the office as Woolsey and Jackson continued to discuss their strategy and options. Out of everyone on Atlantis, John could think of no one better to accompany Woolsey than Daniel Jackson or Elizabeth Weir. Since the latter was currently occupied with her search for the Soura, Jackson would have to do. Privately, John wished he could see Shiana and Kelore's faces when they recognized Woolsey and then encountered Jackson's sharp wit. Those two men could tag-team a jury and get an obviously guilty defendant out of prison time or any kind of punishment. At least, that's what John's sleep deprived brain told him.

Pushing the situation out of his mind, he made his way back to Teyla's quarters. When she didn't answer his entry request, he slipped inside, hoping to continue their conversation from earlier. Their brief discussions hadn't been enough for him, and he suddenly needed things a bit more settled. The sight that greeted him brought a smile of genuine happiness to his face. Teyla still rested in her recliner, the back laid all the way down, as Torren slept on her shoulder. She never stirred, a testament to her exhaustion, and it gave John a moment to truly consider his future. Teyla and Torren made a perfect picture of a mother and son, and he found himself suddenly wanting to make her his _wife_ and _their_ son. That surprised him, and he stayed rooted in place for a moment.

After his experiences with Nancy, John had decided he would never marry again. Yet, he had just thought about making Teyla his wife. Yes, the physical side of that would be rather enjoyable, but John's thoughts weren't on the physical intimacy that came with marriage. Instead, he found himself imagining evenings sitting next to her as Torren played at their feet, sharing laughter over Rodney's latest antics, and learning more and more about her as the years passed. He imagined himself growing old next to her and knew that he'd find her just as beautiful with silver hair and a face lined by wrinkles as he did now.

Crossing the room, he bent and gently kissed her forehead. Teyla stirred, her brown eyes opening as her hand came up to grip his. He smiled at her. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up."

She nodded and drifted back to sleep as he'd instructed, and John brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Then, with one last, long glance, he left the room and spent the short walk to his quarters deciding just how to show Teyla that he wanted forever with her.

oOo

Elizabeth was naturally disappointed when she learned that Woolsey had denied her request to continue their work on New Abydos. But she understood the reasons and sent Daniel off the next morning with a kiss that curled his toes and left him struggling to remember his own name. After shaking himself back to reality to see that smug grin on her face, he swooped in to kiss her one more time before rushing to meet Woolsey in the gate room. Sha're had done the exact same thing to him, and he suddenly realized why it seemed so special. It _was_ special. Neither Sha're nor Elizabeth had to say a word after a kiss like that. Even with all of his experience in the Stargate Program, Daniel Jackson was still the type of man to build his world around the woman he loved. He'd avoided that for so many years after Sha're's death, but now he was ready to do so again with Elizabeth Weir at the center.

By the time he reached the gate room, he'd managed to get his head out of the clouds and back onto Atlantis. He and Woolsey had stayed up late the previous evening, discussing their options and going over the last encounter with the Coalition. By the time Daniel dragged himself to bed, he'd had a firm grip on the plan for that day.

Woolsey waited in his best uniform, leaving it up to Daniel to carry the weapons. Since a leader was expected to have a "bodyguard," they'd decided that Daniel's role would be twofold. First and foremost, he'd act as counsel for Woolsey, bringing an outside perspective to the dealings. Secondly, he'd be the "muscle," something that amused Daniel given his obvious lack of muscles when compared to men like Teal'c and Ronon. Either way, he did his best to look completely serious as they stepped through the wormhole.

On the other side of the gate, Daniel looked around. He and Woolsey stood in front of three men, all armed to the teeth and looking singularly unsurprised to see them. The center one stepped forward. "Mr. Woolsey, we were told to be expecting you."

Woolsey shared a glance with Daniel. "I see. Very well, then. Lead the way."

The center man, who looked to have recently broken his nose, turned and dialed an address. Woolsey had warned Daniel that they wouldn't be able to see this particular address, and neither man tried to sneak a peek. The wormhole established, and the lead man smirked. "After you."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel followed Woolsey through the gate yet again and into an underground chamber. More men wearing the same uniform met them, all of them armed. Their escort stepped toward the leader of this new group. "Inform the Tribunal that Woolsey from Atlantis and his guard have arrived." Then, he met Woolsey's eyes. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to where you can wait."

They tramped through echoing underground chambers, and Daniel listened as Woolsey tried to engage the guard in idle chit-chat. It didn't work, and Atlantis's leader finally fell silent. They were brought to a small room where a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit had been arranged on the table. Four chairs gathered around the table, and a tapestry hung on the wall. The guard looked at them. "The Tribunal will call when they are ready."

As the door closed firmly behind him, Woolsey glanced around. "Well, I see no vents where they can pump gas into the room, so we should be okay."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Is that optimism, Mr. Woolsey?"

"A bit."

The two men paced the room, neither of them willing to trust that the Coalition wouldn't try to poison them with the water. Daniel resisted the urge to glance at his watch and took up a position in one of the chairs facing the door. Woolsey eventually settled in another chair, and the silence stretched on.

Finally, after nearly two hours, the guard returned. Daniel, who had been struggling to keep from dozing in his chair, straightened when he heard the doorknob beginning to turn. The guard stepped into the room and glanced between the two men. "Come with me."

Woolsey straightened his jacket and gave Daniel a meaningful glance. Daniel shrugged and followed them into a room with a platform that faced three chairs. Heavy red drapes hung all around the room, and the chairs had been elevated so that the petitioner had to crane his or her neck to look upward. In the chair to the right, a woman who looked vaguely Oriental glared from beneath her elaborate hairstyle. She might have been pretty if not for the sheer hatred on her face. To the right, Kelore watched impassively, his face oddly baby-smooth given the treachery Daniel knew him capable of committing. The man in the center, however, was the mystery. In the past, Dimas would have sat there. Now, it was occupied by a thin man of indeterminate age. Shadows gathered under brooding eyebrows, and his lips thinned even more as he saw the pair brought before the Tribunal.

Kelore spoke. "Mr. Woolsey. Allow me to introduce Ramius, the newest member of the Tribunal." He paused while Ramius nodded sagely and then continued, "It has been a while since we last spoke to anyone from Atlantis or had any dealings with the City of the Ancients."

"Indeed it has." Woolsey met Kelore's gaze. "Which is why I am here to ask why this Coalition has seen fit to attack my people as they traveled to a world at my request."

Kelore shifted and glanced at Ramius. "I beg your pardon?"

"I have two members from one of my teams who spent two days evading Coalition forces that they unknowingly encountered as they came through the Stargate." Woolsey didn't shy away from the glares he received. "As you well know, the Genii and Atlantis are allies, and the Genii had asked for Atlantis's help in resolving an issue they could not handle. We were merely acting in the interest of our allies, and my people were attacked, captured, and separated. Two managed to escape, but two were trapped behind enemy lines as Coalition forces hunted for them."

Kelore straightened in his seat. "Mr. Woolsey, we unfortunately have no knowledge of this incident. Our commanders are given a certain amount of leeway in performing their duties for the Coalition, and we try to respect the various cultural imperatives amongst our member planets. If any of those peoples had a quarrel with Atlantis, we knew nothing of it."

"Really?" Woolsey's eyebrows rose sharply. "Then why did Colonel Sheppard, my military commander _and_ a man this Tribunal found innocent a little over a year ago, report seeing _you_, Kelore, as the one leading the hunt for him and Ms. Emmagan?"

Kelore shifted in his chair as Ramius and Shiana glared at him. Shiana all but hissed at him. "Kelore, we agreed!"

Instead of speaking to Kelore, Ramius chose to address those before him. "Mr. Woolsey, as the newest member of the Tribunal, I know very little of your recent squabble with the Coalition. But please know that Kelore acted without the sanction of this Tribunal and will be duly punished." He finished with a growl toward Kelore.

Woolsey accepted that with a lot more grace than Daniel expected. "I see."

Ramius turned back to him. "Please, know that this Tribunal has no plans at this time to attack Atlantis, nor have we condoned such _obvious_ methods of obtaining information from either allies or enemies." He stood. "I hope you will excuse us as we deal with this rather sudden revelation."

With little pomp or circumstance, the Tribunal rose and filed out of the room.

Daniel stood off to the side, blinking in concern. That all seemed a bit too staged to him, but he refused to mention it in a room filled with Coalition loyalists. Instead, he shared another warning glance with Woolsey and followed the man out of the room. Their guide led them past the room where they'd waited and turned toward the Stargate. They had just reached the antechamber where the Stargate was kept when a small group of soldiers surrounded them. Daniel tensed, bringing his weapon up though he knew they were vastly outnumbered.

Woolsey decided to play the diplomat's card. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Woolsey," said a familiar voice. Daniel and Woolsey turned as Ramius made his way through the soldiers. "You know much more than you should, and I simply cannot allow you to leave."

~TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The _Daedalus_ arrived just a few hours after Daniel and Woolsey left on their mission. Not surprisingly, Colonel Steven Caldwell appeared in the Archaeology and Anthropology department a short time later. Elizabeth sat at her station, scowling at the screen as she skimmed through information. She had discovered an uncanny ability to speed-read Ancient, something that Daniel also possessed. While he was accustomed to it, the complete understanding that came as she looked at the symbols was a bit disconcerting. She supposed she should have been grateful for it, but it still reminded her of a very dark period in her life.

The slow silence around her finally pulled her from her thoughts. She straightened and found herself staring into Steven Caldwell's serious brown eyes. Under the watchful gaze of everyone in the lab, he stepped forward and stared at her. "I heard the news, but. . . ."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's good to see you, too, Colonel Caldwell."

"Don't 'Colonel Caldwell' me." His words might have seemed harsh, but the grin on his face softened them. "It's good to see you again, Elizabeth."

She smiled and then suddenly became aware of the stares. Making a quick choice, she stepped away from her desk and led him into Daniel's office. With the door closed, the department could stare but not hear every word they said. Caldwell blinked at the move, but he didn't ask. Instead, he motioned to her and smiled awkwardly. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too." Elizabeth walked to Daniel's desk and leaned against it. "It's been tough."

"Believe me, I know." He glanced over his shoulder, and the curious onlookers shifted to go back to their work. "Don't let the stares and whispers keep you away."

"I won't."

After another long moment, he shifted. "So, working with Dr. Jackson now?" His eyes narrowed at the smile that crossed her face. "Do I sense more than just professional respect for the good doctor?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps." She narrowed her own eyes. "What about you, Steven? Have things changed for you?"

"No." He folded his arms and settled into his stance. "Like usual, I'm married to my ship."

"Dare I ask where that came from?"

"Probably better not to." He rolled his eyes wryly. She could only imagine how he felt. The _Daedalus_ was one of the ships involved in the strikes against the Replicators that led to her capture and "death." "Before I leave again, you'll have to tell me the whole story."

Elizabeth nodded. "I look forward to it."

He left a few moments later, saying something about Dr. Keller wanting him to try using a Goa'uld healing device on Colonel Sheppard's shoulder. While the conversation had been awkward, Elizabeth was glad to see her friend again. She remembered playing chess with the colonel, his flirtatious warning that he was "a career military strategist." She'd heard stories in the time she'd been back of the various roles that the _Daedalus_ had filled in recent years. The ship's commander was almost as legendary around Atlantis as SG-1 was on Earth. The ship had survived encounter after encounter with the Wraith, and her commanding officer understood Elizabeth's plight better than most.

Feeling like she'd been given a special gift by seeing her friend while Daniel was off world, Elizabeth settled behind her computer terminal and went back to work. The day passed slowly, and she barely noticed when others began leaving for the day. She _needed_ to find the Soura. In finding them, she would learn why they brought her back from the brink of death. Not that she was complaining. A quick glance at Daniel's office brought a smile to her face as she imagined him there, surrounded with that warm light he favored. Daniel's office was a place of comfort and safety, where he—and, now, she—escaped and hid from the rigors of life. It smelled of coffee and dust and that indefinable spice that was Daniel Jackson, something Elizabeth had come to fully appreciate.

Her eyes began to droop, and she straightened in her chair as she forced them open. The sun had set several hours ago, but she had so much of the Ancient database to comb through. Since the Soura had freely shared technology and knowledge with the Ancients, any section of the database could hold a reference, that one little key that would unlock the mystery. She just needed a few more hours. . . .

"_No!" The shout rang through the air as Elizabeth launched herself. She felt the bullets impact her torso, felt herself fly backward and land on Dimas. She'd followed Diem to this place and had seen his intentions for the first time. Dimas tried to cushion her landing, but he smacked his head on a rock and lay stunned. Elizabeth forced herself to breathe through the pain, knowing she couldn't do anything at the moment. Still, she managed to inch herself off of Dimas and toward the gate._

_Diem stepped into her line of sight, a smug grin on his face. "Did you think you would stop me, Elizabeth? Have you forgotten you're a newcomer amongst us? That you do not truly understand _who_ we are and what we want? Atlantis will pay for what they have done to us, and the Coalition will be my weapon." He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger. Elizabeth cringed, but she heard the sickening impact of the bullet against Dimas's head just a few feet away._

_Diem stood over her, smirking at her. "Look at you now." He knelt. "You're nothing but a human and cannot betray me the way you betrayed Koracen and the others. Soon, I will discover the weapons of my brethren and turn the Ancients' weapons against them. I will be unstoppable." Rising to his full height, he lifted his chin. "Besides, you won't be a problem after today. You cannot survive long, and I hope your death is as painful as humanly possible." Clearly dismissing her, Diem walked to the gate and began dialing._

_Elizabeth swallowed the nausea and the sickening feeling of bleeding out inside. She pushed herself up on her elbow and managed to catch sight of the DHD as Diem walked through the gate. The symbols flashed one more time before her eyes, and she fell backward as she lost her strength._

Elizabeth jerked awake, her neck aching badly as she scowled at the computer screen just a few inches from her nose. She'd been reading a section of the Ancient database that detailed the various gate addresses. Now, she stared at one about halfway down the screen.

Then, she bolted from the room. A pen and notepad from her desk hit the floor, but she didn't notice it. Running all the way to the central tower of the city winded her, and she slowed to a walk for the final leg of the journey to the control room. She had barely caught her breath when she found John standing over Chuck's shoulder. "How late are they?" John asked.

Chuck glanced up to answer but caught sight of her. "Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, but the urgency of her mission was too great. "John, do you have a moment?"

John squeezed Chuck's shoulder. "Keep trying to reach them." He led the way across the bridge connecting the control room with what used to be her office. "Elizabeth?"

She stared at him, realizing just how tired he looked. "John, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He waved his good hand. "What did you need?"

"I have a gate address for Diem." She spoke softly but quickly. "Right after he shot me, I saw the address of the world where he went, and it wasn't where the Soura left the rest of us like I thought it was. I guess I just forgot in the midst of all the pain and returning to Atlantis after Carson performed surgery on me. But the big thing isn't that I remembered the gate address. It's that the gate address is in the database, listed as a remote outpost devoted to the development of offensive and defensive technology."

John's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

John whirled. "Chuck, get Dr. McKay up here. And prep a MALP. Keep trying to contact Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Jackson, as well. We need to know where they're at before we follow this new lead." Turning back to Elizabeth, he actually smiled. "Good work, Elizabeth."

She nodded as exhaustion slammed into her. Her head ached, and her stomach informed her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Glancing at her watch, she was startled to realize it was after midnight. Leaning on the railing, she frowned. "John?" When he looked at her, she shrugged. "Mr. Woolsey and Daniel aren't back?"

He shook his head, and the panic that slammed into her banished all thoughts of eating. In that moment, she understood that Daniel Jackson meant more to her than any other man ever had, including Simon. If anything happened to him. . . .She shook her head and forced the thought from her mind. He would be alright. He had to be!

oOo

Daniel glared at Ramius, his eyes narrowed slightly as his mind whirled. Why would Kelore and Shiana let them go if Ramius was going to arrest them at the gate? Had something been revealed behind closed doors during the short amount of time that they'd used to travel back to the gate? That just wasn't enough time to work out any kind of strategy. No, Ramius had to be acting alone. But why? What was Ramius's motivation in acting alone? What did he gain by usurping power from the Coalition, unless he planned to use his position on the Tribunal to wrest power from Kelore and Shiana? If that happened, he'd be the undisputed leader of a multi-planet alliance. From what Daniel understood of Tribunal politics, the only way to gain a seat on the Tribunal was if a former Tribunal member died.

Then, it clicked. Daniel stared at Ramius. "_You're_ Diem!"

Woolsey wrenched his head around to stare at Daniel. "I beg your pardon?"

Ramius-Diem grinned wickedly. "I had heard rumors from my intelligence network that the people of Atlantis were smart, but I did not know you knew my true name."

Woolsey blinked. "He's right?"

"Yes, Mr. Woolsey." Diem cocked his head to one side. "The good doctor, here, has uncovered my true motivation. That leads me to wonder just how he knows what he knows." He stepped toward Daniel, who glared at him with a stubborn expression on his face. "It's a shame I can't simply 'interrogate' you as I once could. However, you humans have invented such wonderful torture methods. I'm certain I'll get the information out of you."

Daniel held Diem's gaze. He'd faced down Adria and various other over-inflated bad guys over the years. Another one didn't intimidate him. "You can try."

Diem laughed. "So confident."

A scuffle arose behind them, and Kelore's voice could be heard demanding to be let through. The soldiers parted in the narrow corridor, allowing Kelore and Shiana to slip through. Shiana frowned. "Ramius, what is the meaning of this? We released them to return to Atlantis."

Diem chuckled again. "Yes, well, things have changed." He waved a hand dismissively. "You couldn't begin to understand."

Daniel couldn't let that go. He spoke quietly. "Don't underestimate her or us, Diem." He watched as Diem turned and heard Shiana's gasp of surprise at the name. "The biggest problem with every other Replicator I've encountered, those from _both_ galaxies, is that they're too overconfident for their own good."

Diem whirled. "What do you know of Replicators, Dr. Jackson?" he hissed, moving close to speak to him. "You know nothing of the betrayal we faced as the Ancients tried to wipe us out! You do not understand the betrayal _I_ felt as I walked through that gate to find that _your _people had betrayed us yet again! That we were stuck, floating in space and unable to do anything. Your precious Dr. Weir had led us around the galaxy, promising us Ascension and that we could realize our greatest desires. She trusted _you_, and _she_ betrayed us just as you did! Her death was painful and well-deserved. As yours will be!"

Daniel glared at the man less than an inch from his face. True insanity showed in Diem's eyes, something he'd seen in Replicator Carter's on the day he'd taken control of the entire Replicator collective. He'd died just after that, but Oma's intervention had left him with this new opportunity. Now, he figured he could bait the enemy a bit more and weaken him just a touch. "Oh, but you're wrong," he said calmly. "Dr. Weir didn't die. She survived, and she's the reason we found you." _Maybe a stretch there, but well worth it,_ he thought.

As he'd expected, Diem's eyes bugged out of his head. "She. . . .No!"

Kelore shoved Daniel aside. "Ramius?"

Seeing that Diem's control had slipped, Daniel turned to Kelore. "Ramius is actually Diem. He murdered Dimas so he could take Dimas's place on the Tribunal."

Shiana and Kelore turned as one to Diem. Kelore motioned to the guards behind him. "Arrest him!"

Diem backed away before the startled guards could respond and disappeared into them. The guards rushed the area, shoving Woolsey and Daniel against the walls in their haste to get over one another. A couple fell, causing an even bigger traffic jam. Daniel glanced at Shiana, who had been rudely pinned against the wall next to him. The expression of utter devastation on her face tore at him, but he could do nothing. She'd allowed her anger to control her so long that she'd unleashed a bigger problem on the galaxy than she knew how to handle.

In the background, they heard the Stargate dial and a wormhole established. The guards finally sorted themselves out and rushed the chamber with the gate, but they were apparently too late. A few of them hurried through, but most of them were left standing in dumbfounded silence.

In the corridor, Kelore straightened his ruffled clothing and turned to Woolsey. "Mr. Woolsey, know that the Coalition will do everything in their power to track down Diem and bring him to justice."

Woolsey finally had a chance to speak and did so with a firm jaw. "So will Atlantis, Kelore. Trust me when I say you do not want to be in our way."

Kelore nodded dumbly and, with a tug on his jacket, Woolsey marched toward the gate. The guards stood back as Woolsey dialed the address of the gate they'd come through at first. Daniel followed warily, not quite trusting Kelore or Shiana. Both of them seemed too shell-shocked to do much, and he breathed a sigh of relief to get to the next planet.

As he dialed, Woolsey glanced at him. "How you figured that out, Dr. Jackson, is a mystery."

Daniel shrugged as the wormhole established. "There were too many inconsistencies. And I remembered what you said about a Tribunal member serving until death. That and 'Ramius's' actions led me to the conclusion."

"Still," Woolsey said as they walked toward the event horizon, "it wasn't much to go on, and it was certainly a gamble."

Daniel grinned at him. "I had over ten years on SG-1, Mr. Woolsey. That's enough to teach any man to gamble."

They stepped through to find the control room of Atlantis in an uproar, McKay and Zelenka babbling almost incoherently at one another, and an exhausted Elizabeth Weir smiling from her spot next to the two scientists. Her eyes found Daniel's, and he knew that he'd come home. Seeing her there settled the residual adrenaline faster than anything, and he couldn't wait to find some privacy just to hold her and tell her how much he cared about her.

But first things first. He followed Woolsey up the stairs and caught Elizabeth's hand between his thumb and index finger as the city's leader frowned. Woolsey sighed. "What happened?"

McKay turned an ecstatic expression to the two weary men. "What happened is that Elizabeth found Diem's hide out!" He jabbed a finger at the screen. "And just wait until you see what the MALP recorded!"

~TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** First of all, I apologize for the lateness of this posting. As a result of losing track of time, I don't have the time to reply to each review individually. I am glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

In spite of the late hour, Teyla was summoned to the briefing room. She dressed carefully, her wound mostly healed thanks to Colonel Caldwell's skillful use with a Goa'uld healing device. He had also treated John's shoulder.

Teyla carefully picked up her sleeping son and headed for Alison Porter's quarters. The standing arrangement was that Alison would watch Torren while Teyla was off world. She and John had discussed her departure from the team, but she did not yet know if Woolsey was aware. Now, she was not surprised to see Carson slip from Alison's room, still adjusting the collar on his uniform jacket. Whatever the reason for this meeting, it was good. Teyla handed the sleepy Torren to Alison and fell into step with Carson. She had no need to ask him about his relationship with the other woman because the sparkling ring on Alison's left hand told its own story. The Earth tradition fascinated Teyla, and she secretly hoped that John would buy her just such a ring.

The atmosphere in the briefing room was tense. Teyla and Carson arrived last and slipped into the two available seats around the table. John sat to her left, offering a smile as she nodded to him. Across from her, Daniel and Elizabeth stood together, speaking softly in the way that true couples had of communicating. Daniel did not touch Elizabeth, but his expression and eyes spoke loudly. They were not arguing, merely making decisions that others had no business hearing. Rodney and Jennifer held hands below the table, and Ronon waited impatiently. Zelenka struck up a conversation with Carson, who had not yet cleared the sleepy growl from his voice though he was very much awake.

Teldy entered the room, followed closely by Woolsey. The city's leader looked tired but determined. Teyla straightened in her chair, already preparing herself to leave her son behind.

Woolsey glanced around and nodded. Settling into his chair, he called the meeting into order. Daniel and Elizabeth picked seats next to one another as Woolsey spoke. "For those of you who just arrived, I'll be brief. Dr. Weir has discovered the gate address to an Ancient lab used for 'the development of offensive and defensive technologies.' Given our current situation with the Coalition, it would have been put on the back burner, but she has also remembered that this gate address is the one Diem escaped to after killing Dimas and wounding her. Combined with what Dr. Jackson and I just experienced, we are wasting no time in exploring this gate address."

Daniel took over the briefing then, succinctly telling those assembled the story of their encounter with Ramius-Diem. Elizabeth paled at the mention of Diem and his new position, but a determination crossed her face as the story progressed. Once Daniel finished, Woolsey again spoke. "As a result of Drs. McKay and Zelenka's discoveries via the MALP in addition to my experiences with Dr. Jackson, I've decided to launch a preemptive strike against Diem's stronghold. Two teams, led by Colonel Sheppard and Major Teldy and accompanied by Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett, will travel to this gate address, gather intelligence, and, if possible, neutralize the threat we face in Diem."

Teyla blinked at the coldness of the order. She noticed that Woolsey did not say they would neutralize Diem, just neutralize the _threat_. However, based upon what Elizabeth had experienced, she believed that the only way Diem could be "neutralized" would be through his death. Thanks to the Soura, that was now a possibility.

The briefing went on to discuss the finer points of the mission. Jennifer agreed to stay behind, preparing the infirmary in the event of injuries. Carson and Daniel conversed quietly, both of them working out what the doctor might need in the field. Daniel's inclusion in the mission seemed to have been decided before Teyla arrived, so she remained quiet. She even smiled when Ronon stated that he could "solve the problem in a few minutes."

Finally, Woolsey called everyone to order. "Are we clear on our assignments?" When everyone nodded, he smiled tightly. "Good. You have a go."

As the room cleared in record time, Teyla lingered behind. John squeezed her hand, and she gave him a reassuring smile. When only McKay and Zelenka remained behind, she spoke. "Mr. Woolsey?"

He turned. "Yes, Teyla?"

"I realize this may be a poor time to broach the subject, but I must inform you of my recent decision to leave Colonel Sheppard's team." Teyla saw the surprise flare in his eyes. "I have considered this for some time as I am now Torren's sole provider. Furthermore, Dr. Keller and Dr. Porter, both of whom I rely upon to care for my son in my absence, are occupied with this mission."

Woolsey studied her for a moment and then nodded. "I understand, Teyla," he said in a very gentle voice. "Dr. Jackson has already asked me to go on this mission, and I believe he can take your place quite easily."

Teyla smiled at that. "Thank you." She left the room feeling a great sadness settle over her shoulders. One stage of her life had ended. But, in addition to the sadness, she felt intense relief. She hurried to Alison's quarters and collected her son, leaving Carson to explain the mission to his fiance. Taking Torren back to his own bed, she tucked him in and hummed an Athosian lullaby until he slept once again.

An entry request pulled her from her son's bedside. Teyla answered the door and found John on the other side, fully dressed for a mission. He slipped into her quarters and took her gently by the shoulders. "You're sure?"

Teyla's smile stretched across her face as she understood his meaning. "I am more than certain, John. My place is here, with Torren. I will be waiting for you when you return."

John grinned suddenly and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. Teyla slipped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of him as he held her and robbed her of her ability to breathe. He finally pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "When I get back, we'll talk about this. Not _if_ we're gonna go here, but how long it'll be before we make this permanent."

Teyla lifted her head to stare into his face. "I would like that, John."

"Good." He held her gaze for another moment and then was gone. As the door closed behind him, Teyla whispered a prayer to the Ancients, sending him along with the best protection she knew. His team would keep him safe for her, and her future looked bright. Still, the sadness remained, and she returned to her son's room for what little remained of the night.

oOo

The base on the other side of the wormhole was eerily silent. Elizabeth stepped through the gate right behind Daniel, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dimness. Though it had been nighttime on Atlantis, the city's lights made it seem as bright as day. The sudden change left her feeling "sun blind" as she moved down three steps and to the right of the DHD.

When she could finally see, she looked around. The ceiling of the chamber disappeared into darkness, but lights had been firmly embedded into the stone walls. The room echoed in spite of their attempts to be quiet, and Elizabeth recognized John's methods as he motioned for his team to "fan out" with a simple waved hand. Daniel, who had years of experience on SG-1, obeyed immediately, as did Major Teldy's team.

Ronon moved to the only doorway leading out of the room, put his back to the wall, and peeked around the corner. He nodded to Sheppard. "We're clear," he said softly, but the room magnified his voice.

Sheppard pulled everyone close to him. "Teldy, I want your team to stay here and hold the gate. Jackson, you and I'll take point. McKay, Carson, and Elizabeth, you're in the middle. Ronon, cover our six and make certain we're not ambushed. We get in, get some intel, complete the mission. I want to be back on Atlantis in time for breakfast."

Elizabeth accepted the orders without question. John was in his element, and all traces of exhaustion had faded from his face. She gripped the P90 she'd been given and moved out as quietly as possible on John's order. She had always appreciated his job in the field, and she usually worked to obey immediately. But this was different. A desperation to see this particular mission succeed rose inside her, and she had to keep herself from charging blindly ahead. John and Daniel checked every corner, intersection, and open door.

The base was tunneled out of solid rock. Elizabeth could only gather that it was so far beneath the surface that the residents of the planet didn't know it was there. She had visions of Taranis and the super-volcano that John and his team barely escaped. Back then, they'd discovered the _Orion_ in a hanger and sent it to hyperspace to escape the lava and eruption. Would they discover a ship like that here? If this was an Ancient lab devoted to the development of "offensive and defensive technologies," wouldn't their ships also be developed here? Part of her hoped so, and part of her dreaded the idea that massive Ancient warships could be housed in a place where Diem had set up camp.

Ahead of her, McKay scowled at his hand-held device. "Huh!"

Sheppard glanced backward. "What?"

"These readings. They're off the charts!" McKay looked around and, seeing the uncomprehending faces, launched into an explanation. "When we sent the MALP through the gate, we got power readings that indicated several active ZedPMs. Now, the power readings are all around us. It's like there's a ZedPM or two powering this place, and the rest of the station is producing power on its own for whatever use."

John scowled. "So there could be weapons here?"

"Well, I would assume so," McKay said arrogantly. "But that's not the point. The point is that I can't pinpoint the exact location, which means we'll have to search every lab until we find the main power supply."

A new voice, this one dry and echoing in the corridor, answered McKay. "Or you could just ask me."

The entire group stopped, P90s coming up to face the intruder. Ahead of them, Diem stood silhouetted in the doorway of a large, brightly lit lab. Elizabeth stayed in position, partially shielded by Ronon's size, as Daniel walked forward. "Hello, Diem."

"Dr. Jackson!" Diem's voice gave every indication that he was pleased to see Daniel. "Why didn't you just identify yourself? I'd have made certain I had a greeting committee ready."

Behind Daniel, John rolled his eyes.

Diem continued, "Was that Elizabeth I saw as you made your way toward me? Come out, my dear. Wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting for this glorious reunion, would we?"

Elizabeth stayed in place and clamped her mouth shut. Beside her, McKay glared while Carson cursed under his breath. Daniel never glanced over his shoulder. "You know why we're here, Diem."

"Do I?" Diem asked. "I thought you'd dropped in to visit an old friend. Why don't you clarify your purpose here?"

John chose to speak at this point. "Diem, we're here to demand your immediate surrender into Atlantis custody so you can stand trial for your actions."

"Is that all?" Diem retreated into the lit doorway, his voice echoing out into the hallway. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer, Colonel Sheppard. I just can't seem to fit it into my schedule. Besides, right now, I have the advantage."

John caught the eye of every person on his team. "Jackson, you and I go in together. You go right, I'll go left. Ronon with Jackson, Elizabeth with me. McKay, you and Carson hang back. See if you can find out what he's got in that room that gives him this 'advantage.'"

Elizabeth nodded and, when John counted down from three on his fingers, followed him into the room. Her eyes, adjusted to the dimness of the corridors, went blind again in the bright light. A small explosion sounded somewhere nearby, and she instinctively dove for cover, hoping Daniel had been able to do so as well. John cursed and popped up to fire his P90. . .and froze.

The room fell absolutely silent. Elizabeth poked her head out from where she'd been hiding and frowned. Diem was nowhere. The room was almost completely empty save for a few pieces of furniture. Daniel and Ronon also stared at the empty room though two doorways led out of the brightness and back into dim corridors. Elizabeth moved toward one and, catching a glimpse of Diem's back as he fled. She darted down the corridor.

Daniel saw her go. "Elizabeth!" His shout echoed, and she knew the others realized what had happened. But she needed to do this. She needed to face Diem and know she had finally stopped a monster. Running as fast as she could, she rounded a corner and came face to face with the man who had haunted her dreams since her return to Atlantis.

Diem stood in the middle of a lab, the lights dimmed, a snub-nosed weapon in his hand and aimed at her. "It is good to see you again, Elizabeth."

She held his gaze, her eyebrow rising. "Is it, Diem?"

"I'm called Ramius now."

"You'll always be Diem, a traitor to your people."

"I. Am not! A traitor!" His broken, rage-filled sentence came out in a shout. He visibly calmed himself. "You and the others were too weak, too _pathetic_ to do what needed to be done. Even now, you hesitate to kill me out of some misplaced ideal. You believe that you can gain Ascension, and you refuse to act!"

"Perhaps," Elizabeth agreed, suddenly realizing that Daniel stood in the doorway and watched. "I also know I could not live with myself if I murdered you in cold blood."

"That is why you will die here today!" Diem sneered. He raised his arm slightly higher, and Elizabeth dove for cover as the snub-nosed weapon in his hand spit out an explosive round. The energy bolt caught the edge of a table, knocking it and everything on it over on top of Elizabeth. She covered her head with her hands as the glass beakers and various equipment rained down on her. Behind her, she heard Daniel shout her name as he, too, threw himself behind cover.

Diem swung around to face Elizabeth as she brushed broken glass and bits of debris from her hair. The explosion had deafened her slightly, leaving her a bit disoriented for a second. She came to herself as Daniel popped up from behind his shelter and expertly fired his P90 at Diem. Somehow, Diem avoided all the bullets because he swung the weapon toward Daniel. Daniel ducked and crawled around the corner and behind a couch just as Diem's energy blaster disintegrated the center of the table. Elizabeth stared at the hole and whispered a quick prayer of thanks that Daniel had moved.

With Diem distracted, she pushed herself to her feet and crawled to a new set of cover. Diem followed Daniel's progress, drawn by Daniel's insistence on popping up to fire at him. Elizabeth understood what Daniel was trying to do, but she wished he wouldn't endanger himself like that. With her ears still ringing, she fired another set of rounds at Diem, forcing him back and behind an overturned table that the bullets dented but didn't penetrate.

A weight settled in Elizabeth's chest as she ducked another of Diem's shots. There were only two ways out of this confrontation. Either she lived or she died. However, it suddenly hit her that _Daniel_ was in as much danger as she was, and she looked to where he had risen to fire another volley at Diem.

Then, it happened.

Just as Daniel ducked again, Diem rose. The blaster came up, and Elizabeth screamed as the energy bolt flew toward the couch, through a table, and right through the only shelter Daniel had found to impact his side. As if in slow motion, his body flew backward through the air. His glasses were knocked from his face, and he didn't move.

Elizabeth stared, frozen in that moment in time as she watched the man she love lie on the floor. He _had_ to get up! He just had to! She had just found him, and she couldn't lose him! Not like this! Not now!

The desperation in her finally reached a boiling point, and she jumped to her feet. Moving across the area toward Daniel, she pulled the trigger of her P90 and filled the area where Diem had been standing full of lead. One bullet caught Diem in the shoulder and pushed him back, sending another shot from his blaster askew. When he pushed himself to his elbow, Elizabeth squeezed the trigger one more time. With a yell of pure anger, she watched the bullets impact Diem's body and kill him.

The room fell suddenly silent, and she lowered her weapon. All of the tables had been overturned, and bits of paper floated through the air. Feathers from the couch as well as glass shards covered the floor as Elizabeth dropped to her knees beside Daniel. Turning his face toward her, she felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "No!" She ran a hand over his face. "No, don't be dead! Please, don't be dead!"

He drew in a sharp breath, cringing in pain as he suddenly regained consciousness. He cried out when he tried to sit up, blinking at the ceiling and breathing loudly through clenched teeth. "Elizabeth?" he asked, still clenching his teeth.

"I'm here!" She turned and shouted for Carson over her shoulder before meeting Daniel's beautiful blue eyes. "Just hang on! Help is coming! Just don't die on me now!"

A wry grin crossed his face. "With you here, I don't have to worry about that!" He scowled. "But Carson had better hurry, or I'll pass out again!"

Elizabeth laughed through her tears and hollered for Carson one more time. Daniel was alive. And, if he was able to joke through the agony he must feel, then he would be okay. Even if he wasn't, she intended to be at his side no matter what he still faced.

~TBC


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Elizabeth charged out of the room, Coalition soldiers charged into it. John saw Jackson follow Elizabeth and, cursing both of them for their emotional involvement with this entire situation, faced the influx of people. He waited to see whether these soldiers were friendly or not. When no one spoke, John broke the silence. "Hey. We're just. . .uh. . .looking for someone."

He was rewarded with a bullet that flew over his shoulder and embedded itself in the stone wall behind him. Diving for cover, he heard the whine of Ronon's blaster and the report of McKay's P90. Carson cursed again as he ducked the bullets, crawling toward the corridor where Elizabeth had disappeared. If the explosion he'd heard behind him was any indication, Elizabeth and Jackson would need the doc's services before any of them would. That is, unless one of them got shot. In which case, John would be very upset.

For several long moments, John, McKay, and Ronon exchanged potshots with the Coalition soldiers. It was obvious these soldiers hadn't been informed of Diem's fugitive status by the way they fought to contain the three men. Keying his radio, John spoke quietly, "Teldy!"

"_All quiet, Sir,"_ came the reply.

"Good! Get yourself to our position! We're being overrun!" He ducked another hail of bullets and listened as Ronon's blaster dropped an enemy soldier. Poking his head out of his hiding place, he fired a volley into the nearest grouping of soldiers that came into the room. They fell, partially because of Sheppard's gunfire and partially because one of them tripped.

The fight was short and swift, thanks to Teldy's timely arrival. The smoke cleared just as a horrified scream came from somewhere behind him.

John jumped to his feet and ran toward the sound. Gunfire sounded ahead of him, as did another of those explosions. More gunfire, and everything fell silent. Then, Elizabeth hollered.

"_Carson!"_ The terror and anguish in that shout pushed Sheppard to run faster. He rounded the corner in time to see Carson dropping to his knees next to Jackson's prone body. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the room, and Elizabeth's pale face spoke volumes.

Carson did a quick vitals check. "He's alive, love," he said quietly to Elizabeth, his voice drawing her gaze. "I promise ye he's alive. An', based on his heartbeat, he'll live for a good long time ta come."

"Carson. . . ." Elizabeth choked up, unable to finish what she'd started to say.

The Scot stopped long enough to meet her eyes. "Aye, I know."

The group silently watched Carson work over the unconscious body of Dr. Daniel Jackson while Ronon moved to the body of Diem. The Satedan kicked the blaster away from Diem's hand and then kicked Diem for good measure. The former Replicator's fixed stare told a story of its own.

Voices behind Sheppard pulled his attention away from the medical crisis in front of him. He whirled, every nerve waiting for a fight, as Kelore led a contingent of soldiers through the door. The Coalition man spoke firmly. "Spread out and secure the facility. Medic!"

Another man rushed to Jackson's side, and Carson accepted the help without a word. Elizabeth was pushed aside, however, and John reached for her hand when she looked ready to fall apart. She kept her eyes on Jackson's face, tears streaming. John wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let 'em work, Elizabeth. They'll save him, but you've got to let 'em work."

"I can't. . . ." She drew in a deep breath, her words close to outright sobbing. "I just can't lose him! Not like this!"

"You won't." John's voice never wavered, and he kept his grip on Elizabeth's shoulders firm.

Kelore moved to his side. "Colonel Sheppard."

John glared. "Kelore."

"Your Mr. Woolsey warned me not to get in your way." Kelore glanced toward where a group of men carried Diem's draped body out of the room. "He wasn't wrong."

Another of Kelore's men brought a stretcher to Carson's side, and the Scot gave swift instructions for Jackson's transfer onto it. Jackson's TAC vest and weapons had been tossed to the side, but he was still alive. John suspected it had a lot to do with the woman tucked under his arm. He briefly considered how he'd react if Teyla was on that stretcher and knew that Elizabeth had to be holding herself together with frayed threads.

As soon as Kelore's men had Jackson firmly on the stretcher, Carson stripped off his gloves and headed toward Elizabeth. "I won't lie, 'Lizabeth. He's severely injured. But with proper treatment, he'll be back up an' explorin' th' ruins on New Abydos in a month or so. An' I daresay it's because o' ye, love."

Elizabeth nodded and, when Carson offered, took the doctor's hand to follow Jackson back to the gate.

John waited until they were out of the room before turning to Kelore. "We found this place."

Kelore nodded. "And we helped you take it."

John narrowed his eyes. "Look, I don't want to get into a pissing contest over these caves, but. . . ."

"Asteroid," Kelore interrupted. He motioned to the ceiling around him. "The Ancestors built this outpost into an asteroid."

John's eyebrows rose in surprise. That was _cool_! But he refused to get distracted. "As I was saying. . . ."

Kelore sighed heavily. "The Coalition is no friend of Atlantis, but we're not out for you, right now. There's too much damage that's been done. See to your wounded, Sheppard. You're safe from us."

John quirked a grin at him. "That's good to know."

Kelore met his eyes. "Leave your secondary team here with Dr. McKay. Ronon, too, if you feel it necessary. I promise they'll be safe, and they can negotiate for which portion of this technology goes to Atlantis and which portion goes to the Coalition. Right now, most of it would sit dormant until the Coalition was able to use it, so Atlantis has the advantage here."

John frowned at the man. "Less than a week ago, you wanted to kill me and Teyla. Now, you're giving us technology?"

Kelore offered a sad smile. "Because of Ramius—Diem—the Coalition has been thrown into utter chaos. Our leadership cannot be trusted by the planets, and we are on the verge of collapse. While Shiana and I have no love for you or your people, it is in our best interest to be seen as 'friends' of Atlantis until we rebuild."

"And when that happens?"

"What is it that you Lanteans say?" Kelore met John's eyes. "All bets are off."

John stared at Kelore, seeing the utter disregard for Atlantis there. Someone had given Kelore an order, and, as a good soldier, he was following that order. He didn't want to imagine who had found the Coalition man and put the fear of Atlantis into him. He suspected Radim, but that was merely a gut instinct. Nodding, he motioned McKay, Ronon, and Teldy to his side and explained the deal. The three went with Kelore as they started exploring the asteroid and dividing up the spoils.

oOo

Jackson was whisked into surgery as soon as he arrived back on Atlantis, leaving John to fill in the blanks for Woolsey. Elizabeth was understandably distraught, and Jennifer had opted to assist Carson with putting the archaeologist back together. John gave Woolsey a quick report, promised to write everything out later, and made a beeline to Teyla's quarters. Seeing Elizabeth's reaction to Jackson's injury brought home just how fragile life was on Atlantis. He didn't want to waste another minute on denial or what regulations did or did not say. Teyla had officially opted out of his team, so nothing held him back.

She didn't answer the door at her quarters, and, when John used his override to enter, he found the place quiet. Touching his radio, he opened a channel. "Sheppard to Teyla."

Teyla's voice, happy in tone, came just a second later. _"John!"_

"Hey, I'm home. Where are you?"

"_The small balcony near the mess hall."_

John grinned. He knew just the one. "I'm on my way."

Stopping at the armory on his way past, John ditched all but his weapons save for his knife and the nine-millimeter he wore on a daily basis. Rushing through the halls of Atlantis, he found the door to the balcony and glimpsed Torren's silhouette through the stained glass. Pausing for just a moment, he wondered how to explain his enthusiastic greeting then decided the truth would be the best. Walking through the door, he found Teyla staring over the city with her back to him. Gathering her in his arms, he leaned his cheek on her head and sighed.

Teyla turned in his arms, draping hers around his neck. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." John bent to kiss her, and they kept things proper in spite of the long-restrained passion that flowed between them. A moment later, John was grateful he'd kept things low-key when a small hand patted his leg. He looked down and, after sharing a grin with Teyla, bent to pick up Torren. "Hey, Buddy!"

Teyla smiled when Torren giggled and cuddled into John's side. John draped an arm around her shoulders and, with Torren perched on his other hip, stared down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "I was going to save this question for a much later date. But how do you feel about being a family? A _real_ family?"

Teyla's head popped up from his shoulder, and she stared into his eyes with a serious expression on her face. "John. . . ."

When Torren wiggled, John set the boy down to go back to his toys. Facing Teyla again, John took her hands. "I'm serious, Teyla. I'm not talking about a family where I just move in with you, but I mean a real, honest-to-goodness family where you take my name and I adopt Torren as my own. One that will be together always."

Tears suddenly came to Teyla's eyes, and she smiled. "I would like that, John."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her again, never forgetting that he had a young audience. The weight of responsibility settled over his shoulders but felt wonderful this time. He had a family. A son. A woman who would soon be his wife. He could barely wait to make it all legal and binding.

Teyla pulled back from his kiss, her eyes sparkling. "John, there is one thing I would like." When he nodded, she lowered her eyes to their hands. "I have seen the ring that Carson bought for Alison, and she explained the tradition to me. It is similar to an Athosian tradition, and I would like. . . ."

John's grin nearly stretched off his face. He nudged Teyla's chin up. "As soon as I can arrange for a trip to Earth, I'll buy you one." A second later, he laughed when Teyla launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He felt her tears soak through his shirt and thought he might understand her emotions. She had lost the man she thought she loved when Kanaan married another woman. But, somehow, John had found his place at her side. And he thought he would love every day that came their way.

oOo

Teyla tried to stop the tears that flowed but could not stem the tide. John had asked her to be joined with him, to share his life as his wife. But he had not said what she wanted to hear. She doubted she could adequately explain what those three words meant to her, and she pulled away to stare into his face. "I am sorry, John. I should be happy."

"Hey." He took her face in his hands. "You've had an eventful few months, too."

Teyla nodded. When she returned to Pegasus, she assumed that her relationship with Kanaan would be renewed, and that she had her life planned for the coming years. Finding that Kanaan had married in her absence had only brought home what she already knew: that she had never truly loved him. Now, she stood in John's arms, a man she had loved for years, and she was unable to find the happiness her heart craved. Deciding to take a risk, she met John's eyes. "I love you, John Sheppard."

Instead of pulling away like he tended to do when discussing emotions, John stared directly into her eyes. "I love you, too."

Now, Teyla smiled, happiness bubbling over. John's words were true, the directness of his gaze revealing the depths of emotion he kept hidden beneath the surface. As Torren babbled happily behind her, Teyla thought over the past weeks. Because of John, her heart had healed. And she willingly gave it to him now. Her life had never looked so bright.

oOo

Two months later. . . .

Elizabeth sighed in frustration and threw her pencil across the chamber. She had been back on New Abydos for two days, working to bring some order to the translation efforts in the ruins. However, one enterprising young man from Behar's village had dropped the rubbings, jumbling them so that they made absolutely no sense. Elizabeth had been working all day to put them in order. In the two months since the showdown with Diem, so many rubbings had been taken that putting them in order had turned into a mammoth chore in and of itself.

Burying her face in her hands, Elizabeth bit back the curse that wanted to escape and forced herself not to cry. The last two months had been stressful, and she was grateful they'd ended. Daniel's injury from the confrontation with Diem had required a lot of patience on both of their parts, and Elizabeth had refused to snap when he snapped. Instead, she saved her ire for the IOA, which insisted that she return to Earth to fully debrief on her time with the Replicators. They asked question after question, many of them just reworded in an attempt to snare her in her answers. But she came through triumphantly, passed her psychological evaluation, and was officially assigned to Atlantis as the head of their Linguistics department. Now, she and Daniel stood on equal footing professionally, and it felt great.

While she'd been on Earth, Daniel had also been on Earth. He had traveled back with her to convalesce at the SGC. Colonel Cameron Mitchell came by often, as did Teal'c, Vala, Colonel Carter, and General O'Neill. All of them reacted differently to Elizabeth's presence at Daniel's side, but Daniel refused to let her withdraw around them. As soon as they saw the relationship and love between them, the legendary members of SG-1 rallied around their wounded comrade and helped him in his recovery.

Warm hands slipped onto Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her from her thoughts. Now that she had her own office, Daniel often slipped inside and dragged her away from her work in this manner. She loved it and now leaned into his hands as he gently massaged her tense shoulders. "Come for a walk," he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him. He wore a set of robes made for him by Behar, and his hair stood on end from running his hands through it. It looked damp, leading her to believe he'd already cleaned up after a day of exploring the other ruins they'd found in the immediate area.

Standing, she moved to retrieve the pencil she'd tossed a few moments before. "A walk sounds wonderful."

Daniel grinned and laced their fingers together, the display of affection a common sight around Atlantis these days. John and Teyla planned their wedding, Carson and Alison had finally announced a date for theirs, and Daniel and Elizabeth were the topic of just as many rumors and betting pools. Some rumors had them already married after their two months on Earth, and Elizabeth refused to shoot them down. After all, she did genuinely want to marry Daniel, but she also wanted to wait for him to be ready to take that step again.

The sun had begun to set, lighting the desert with an orange glow that permeated everything. The archaeological camp had grown from tents to prefab buildings and generators as the work stretched on. They'd made discoveries, but Elizabeth had not yet found the answers to the questions that brought her here in the first place. Daniel led her to the top of a dune, and they set out on a path they followed almost every evening.

He glanced at her. "I hear McKay's in a tizzy over the recent concession by the Coalition."

Elizabeth snickered. "If I were in his and Zelenka's shoes, I would be, too." She shook her head. Kelore and his people had discovered three Ancient warships sitting in that asteroid, and they'd finally seen the light that those ships belonged in Atlantis's capable hands. Of course, a plot to take over one of them and destroy the Coalition had helped convince Kelore, but McKay didn't care. He had three sparkling Ancient ships orbiting Atlantis that were just waiting for new crews to arrive from Earth. Generals O'Neill and Landry were scrambling for personnel and would send them on the _Daedalus_ and the _Lionel Pendergast_, Mitchell's ship, just as quickly as possible.

For a long time, Daniel and Elizabeth walked in silence. She felt the tension in him and glanced over to see him frowning at the ground. Daniel was a man who refused to be pushed, however, and she waited patiently. He would tell her what bothered him in his time.

Finally, he stopped walking and faced her. A wry grin crossed his face. "I didn't get the chance to do this with Sha're, so it's all kind of new to me."

Elizabeth blinked. "Daniel?"

He reached into his pocket and produced a ring. The band of the ring was set with diamond chips, but the center stone was a square-cut diamond that glittered in the fading sunlight. It looked old, and Elizabeth stared as Daniel began to speak. "I found this in an antique jewelry store on Earth. It's what I imagined when I thought about what kind of ring I'd buy for you." He met her eyes. "Elizabeth, I love you more than you could know. You're the most amazing woman I know, and I would be honored if you'd consent to be my wife."

For just a moment, only the sound of the desert breeze passed between them. He had proposed to her on a planet that reminded him of his first wife, a woman he had loved so fiercely it became an SGC legend. The depth of his love for her came home in that moment, and she nodded. Closing her hand around the ring so he wouldn't drop it in the sand, she met his eyes. "I'd be honored to _be_ your wife, Daniel." As a relieved grin spread across his face, she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered just before their lips touched.

Later, the ring in its rightful place on her left hand and Daniel's arm around her shoulder, Elizabeth walked back into camp with a smile on her lips. She had thought that finding the Soura, that elusive alien race, would answer her questions about life and her purpose. She'd been wrong. Finding Daniel, loving him, and sharing her life with him was enough for her. She had chosen this life, and she would make the very best of it.

_~The End~_

oOo

In Ecclesiastes, King Solomon equates life to a "silver cord" that can be broken. In another place in Ecclesiastes, he writes, "For everything there is an appointed time, and an appropriate time for every activity on earth." (Eccl. 3:1, NET) This was the theme I set out to write into "The Silver Cord," and I hope the catch phrase came shining through. What will you do with your life? It is an important question, and one that every single person must consider.

When I began to write "The Silver Cord," it was just another story. I had no idea that it would lead me to the decision that I now make. This decision comes from months of prayer and the recent three-week hiatus I took because of real life. So, it is with great sadness and a genuine appreciation for all of my readers that I announce that "The Silver Cord" is my final _regularly posted _story.

Before any of you panic, allow me to explain. I fully intend to finish the Trial by Fire series. However, I have come to a point in my life when I must choose what I will do with my life. I have been given an amazing opportunity to write and enter at least one entry, if not more of them, into a contest sponsored by a publisher with whom I've dreamed of being published for twenty years. Furthermore, there are stories that are very important for me to write right now, and I need to focus my life on these stories and those around me. I will always appreciate all of you for reading, and I will still publish here. I am currently writing a collaboration with **theicemenace**, who beta'd this story, and will likely continue to do so under the penname **CodeNameFlashlight**. However, my focus on fanfiction has come to an end.

As Ecclesiastes says, there is an appointed time for everything. Writing fanfiction for all of you has taught me so much about the art of the written word, pushed me to go beyond my personal limits, and helped me see that some stories _need _to be told no matter how tough or controversial they are. And I will always appreciate all of that knowledge. You've forced me to consider all the angles of a story, from start to finish. You've taught me to plan, to have an idea of the ending in mind before I even start, to be ready to switch direction mid-stream and go with another plot line I had discarded at an earlier date or never considered in the first place, and to persevere as I write. You've given me an opportunity to tell stories that I would not have written otherwise. And you've taught me what it means to have wonderful people on the other side of the computer screen. Know that I will miss writing for you, but that I will be staying in touch through the occasional story here and there.

God bless each and every one of you. Thank you for your devoted readership and for your reviews. I cannot say enough about writing for you, and I look forward to hearing from you in the future!

~ladygris~


End file.
